Gonna Have a Good Time Again
by cdbazemore98
Summary: It's been years since the Junkyard Band had been together. It's now 30 years later, and Albert is making a living as a therapist for those who have problems that need to be solved. But when he misses the good ol' days, his wife suggest he seek out his old friends for fun. When he does, he's surprised to see what the old gang is up to...
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. Happy New Year! And as always, I post a new story! I'm here with another Fat Albert story! I know, I know, I still have other stories, but I'll be giving an update concerning them on my profile, and one of my stories. Right now, I have other things to focus on, but I'll go into more detail later. Anyways, with this story, it's a skip to the future, where the gang no longer hangs out and have gone their separate ways. But good ol' Fat Albert wants to relive the good ol' days again, so he works to get the gang back together for at least one more song.**

 **Also, since the show aired in the 70s, I'll have it where the gang grew up in the late seventies, but the story takes place in the present. We'll see what the boys have been up to since they all broke off, and some of the boys' lifestyles may surprise you. It'll surprise Albert, that's for sure.**

 **Another thing, this will completely be based around the characters of the CARTOON, obviously, and no relations to Bill Cosby and his childhood posse. So don't expect any jokes or references to... certain current events. Just wanted to put that out there.**

 **Another note, Albert's surname will be Robertson here instead of Jackson as it apparently is in the show since you know, the character was based on a real-life person.**

 **Okay, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby.**

Prologue

They were a group.

They were a band.

The Junkyard Band to be exact.

But most importantly...

They were friends...

Anybody could tell you about the adventures that Albert Robertson had nearly every day. Along with his pals, Bill and Russell Cosby, Rudy Davis, James Mush, Harold Simmons, Bucky Miller, and Donald Parker, he made it a point to show everyone a thing or two. Having fun. Learning from each other, while they did their thing.

You can say that, well, they were gonna have a good time.

But then there's that saying, that all good things must come to an end...

So naturally, the good times would eventually end as the boys got older. Soon, they all just drifted apart as soon as high school graduation came and gone. A few of them still kept in contact with one another, but that eventually faded as well.

It had been at least 30 years since any of them had seen each other. None of them knew what the other was up to, and none of them either didn't have the time or didn't care enough to catch up.

They were just all too busy with their current lives.

If only... there was an opportunity for the gang to hang out...

Just one more time...

... And sing one more song...

 **So there you go. Like most of us do, we sometimes drift apart from our childhood friends once we reach adulthood. But sometimes, there's a chance to meet up with your old pals again, even if it's for a limited time. Next time, we'll have our first official chapter as we get to see Fat Albert himself, what he does for a living (even though it says it in the synopsis) and his family. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Missing the Old Days

**Hello, my friends. Here's the first official chapter of Gonna Have a Good Time Again. This will obviously focus on Fat Albert's adult life, his job, and his family. So this outta be good. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 1: Missin' the Old Days

"I just don't know what to do about her, Dr. Robertson... no matter how hard I try... it just gets worse... I can't sleep... and I can't stop thinking about it..."

"Mmm... I understand, Janet."

"What do you suggest I should do...?"

Dr. Albert Robertson wrote some things on his notepad, before looking up at his patient again, "Well, I'd say keep doing what you're doing. Keep talking to her, and maybe have her come to me and I'll talk to her."

"I don't know if she'll willing to do this..." Janet said sadly.

"It's worth a try. After all, I try to do my best to help people with problems. Now, I want you to go home and get some rest. Talk to Shirley some more, and call me to schedule another appointment for the both of you."

The woman smiled and stood up, "Thank you, Dr. Robertson. You are a saint. Really you are..."

Albert blushed slightly as she left his office. One look at his clock and he could see that it was time for him to head home as well. He packed up his suitcase and notes and locked up his office. As he walked down the hall, he was greeted by one of his co-workers, "Leavin' already, Al?"

"Yep, it's that time. The Mrs. is cooking roast and pastrami tonight." Albert smiled.

"Ah. Mine is cooking spaghetti and ham. We guys have good lives, don't we? Especially since we came along way since childhood..."

The mention of the word 'childhood' caused Albert to frown a bit. His coworker was right, he had come a long way since the days hanging out in the North Philadelphia Junkyard with his old friends.

After graduating high school, Albert studied at the University of Pennsylvania in Psychology and got a job as a therapist. In the almost ten years of working, he has helped numerous people. And he was proud of it.

But every now and then, he wondered about what his friends of the past were up to.

Bill, Russell, Rudy, Donald, Harold, Bucky, and Mushmouth...

It seemed that after school, all contact between them was cut permanently. They haven't spoken to one another for years. At least, that's how it seemed to Albert. He didn't know what went on between the gang that he didn't know about.

Still... it feels like... they were never friends, to begin with.

Albert just shook his head as he continued down the hall after bidding his coworker goodbye. As he did, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed much all these years. Thirty-seven years of age, and wearing a tie and suit. He had to admit, he looked a lot like his father. He even lost a bit of weight in recent years.

Just a bit though. He was very much still Fat Albert.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He chuckled, continuing out the door and to his car. Vehicles were much more advanced now then they were back in the seventies. Which wasn't a bad thing, but that didn't mean Albert didn't have any troubles with working out the many buttons and settings. Of course, being the problem solver he is, he figured it out pretty quickly.

The drive back home didn't take long, and when he walked into his small yet humble two-story house, he was greeted by the smell of food, as always when he got off work.

"Welcome home, dear..." Came a gentle female voice.

Albert smiled as a petite and stout woman exited from the kitchen and gave him a kiss. In his second year at UNP, he met Trina, who would become the love of his life. They've been married for almost ten years... which was the same age as...

"Hey, Dad."

From the couch, Theodore waved at his father, who smiled back, "Hey, hey, hey, Theo. How was your last day at school?"

"Cool, since we didn't have to do _any_ work!" The preteen smiled.

Albert just chuckled. He could see himself in his son, on how glad he would be when the end of the school year came. Of course, he still took school seriously, more so than his friends.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

A small five-year-old girl ran from another room in the house and jumped into her father's arms, "How was work?" She asked.

"Good, Sondra." Albert replied, kissing her on the cheek, "Did you enjoy your first year of kindergarten?"

"I loved it! I can't wait 'til the first grade!" Little Sondra replied back.

"Hey, you better enjoy the summer while it lasts..." Theo told his sister.

Miraculously, while Albert and Trina had the heavyweight, Theo and Sondra managed to stay fit, which was surprising, considering how much they enjoyed their mothers cooking, although Sondra was a little plumper than her brother.

Speaking of Trina, she smiled, "Alright now. How about we all come and enjoy dinner to celebrate the start of summer vacation?" She asked. The rest of the family seemed to like that suggestion as they walked to the dining room. Just like Albert stated earlier to his co-worker, there was roast and pastrami sandwiches.

Albert took a huge bite out his slice of roast and pastrami. Usually, he would be the one to start a conversation during dinner. But his mind was on other things, as Trina soon noticed, "Albert... is everything okay?"

"Oh... I'm fine... just thinking..." Was his distracted reply, "Tri... do you ever miss your old friends... you know... from your childhood?"

"Sometimes... but it's a good thing we keep in contact..."

"If only I could do the same with my friends... I haven't seen or heard from them in years..."

"You mean the guys you use to hang within the junkyard?" Theo asked.

"The ones you told us stories about." Sondra also asked, "Like Weird Harold and Dumb Donald?"

"And Mushmouth and those brothers, Bill and Russell?"

"And Bucky and that mean 'ol Rudy?"

Albert nodded, "Yep. That's them. It seems that since we finished high school... I barely saw them anymore. Bill, Harold, and I attended college together, but even after that, we just sort of... drifted apart. I don't even know if any of the guys are still alive."

Trina put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Don't think like that, Al... I'm sure whatever your old friends are doing, they're probably thinking the same thing as you."

"Maybe you're right. But you know, it would be nice to get the gang back together again. Even if it's just temporary. I'd really like to relive the good ol' days of singing and dancing, playing 'Buck Buck', playing all those sports."

Theo spoke up, "Oh, speaking of 'Buck Buck', Dad. We played that today at school. My team won. They couldn't handle all our weight..."

Albert chuckled, "That's my boy..."

"You know, sweetheart. If you really want to see your friends again. How about we seek them out?" Trina suggested, "Perhaps we could find out their addresses, and pay them all the visit."

"You think that would work?" Albert asked.

"It's worth a try. We can do it as part of our summer road trip."

Theo and Sondra smiled at the thought of their road trip in the next few weeks. Albert thought about this. Perhaps this could be the chance he needs to reconnect with his friends at last.

"Well then, let's start planning. After dinner, of course..."

 **So we see that Albert has a nice job, a nice house, and a loving wife and kids. But like most of us in adulthood, we long for the days of our childhood. And that's how Albert feels until his wife suggests finding out where his friends are. Plus, did you notice a 'The Cosby Show' reference with the kids? Next chapter will be the start of the road trip. Until then, I'll see you guys later. Don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Start of the Search

**Hey, hey, hey. Here I am once again with another chapter of GHAGTA (Initials for the story). This is where the family road trip and mission to find Albert's friends begin. It'll be a fun vacation that's for sure, but any vacation can come with surprises. What are those surprises? Well, just read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 2: The Start of Vacation and Search

About two weeks later, Albert was given time off by his boss to prepare for the road trip. Trina had been busy looking over phone books and addresses to look for her husband's friends, but she hadn't had much luck. However, she was determined to not give up, for Albert's sake.

Theo and Sondra did their best to help out, even asking their friends if they knew anything about 'The Junkyard Band'. They didn't have much luck either, but they continued to ask around.

Soon enough, it was time for the trip.

Albert shut the tailgate of the van that early morning, which contained luggage and such. Trina walked out of the house carrying a sleeping Sondra, while Theo tiredly followed behind, "Why do we have to leave so early, Momma...?" He asked with a yawn.

"We're gonna be practically on the road all day, baby..." Trina replied as she placed Sondra in the van, "We'll make stops every now and then, and by this evening, we'll find a nice hotel to sleep in."

"I sure hope so..."

Albert smiled, "It'll be fine, son. And think about it, you and Sondra will get the chance to meet my old pals..."

"If we can find them..." Trina reminded her husband, "I've been searching, and I think I found someone. There's a Harold Simmons who lives... Providence."

"That might be Weird Harold. But Providence is about five to six hours away..."

"We are gonna be on the road all day, ain't we...?"

"... You make a point..."

With that, Albert put the keys into the ignition, and soon enough, the Robertson family was off on their journey. The first thirty minutes were nice and quiet, as Theo had fallen asleep along with his sister. Trina had set up the GPS for Providence, "Hey, hey, hey... times sure changed. Back then you had to use a map to get where you wanted to go..." Albert commented, "Now, maps are all digital."

"That's the power of technology, baby..." Trina smiled, before looking at the kids in the back through the window, "Our babies are so cute when they're sleeping..." She whispered, "I hope they stay like that for most of the trip."

"Yeah, but I kinda like when they chatter..." Albert replied.

It was true. When Theo and Sondra were in the back seat, they talked up a storm on road trips. Even if it was just a trip to the store, they always have something to say, whether it to each other or their parents.

And it was better than them fighting in the back seat since they got along very well. True, there would be times the two had disagreements, but it never got out of hand, not if Albert had anything to say about it. Along with solving other people's problems, he was best at solving his children's problems.

As he thought about all of that, he found himself stopping the car. The reason? There were about over twenty or more cars in front, beside, and behind him. They were caught in morning traffic.

"Well, this is just fantastic..." Trina groaned, "We're gonna be here for a while, Al..."

"Don't worry, Tri... at least we prepared for this type of scenario."

The last road trip, they also encountered heavy traffic, they made sure to have things to occupy them until they got moving again. Albert would always turn on the radio. Trina pulled out her crossword puzzle book. Theo and Sondra either talked or played games.

As on cue, Albert and Trina did their thing. On the radio was some old seventies songs, something that also brought Albert back to old memories of when he and his friends would play their makeshift instruments in the junkyard.

They were all together, playing in the band, indeed...

"There's always something... nostalgic about listening to those old songs..." He said to Trina.

"Sure is... hey, maybe when we get your pals back together, maybe you all can play a song for me and the kids."

"If I can even remember how to play my old radiator accordion..."

By that time, Theo and Sondra started to wake up, "Daddy... are we there yet?" Sondra asked tiredly.

"Not yet, baby girl... got a bit of a holdup..." Albert replied, "And from the looks of it... we're gonna be here for a while..."

"Aw man... traffic again..." Theo groaned, "Just when we're about to have fun..."

"Aren't there any games in your backpacks that you can play?" Trina asked.

"Oh yeah..."

And so, the family sat there for almost an hour. The radio kept going, Trina finished at least five puzzles, while Theo played on his gamepad, and Sondra colored in her coloring book. Slowly, the traffic began to move, but only every five seconds.

Albert couldn't help but wonder what the hold up was after another thirty minutes of being stuck between cars. Usually, it would have died down at this point. But now it almost two hours. The family should have been halfway to Providence by now. But they were still stuck near Philly.

"My god. The traffic back in Raleigh wasn't this bad..." Trina moaned, "There had better be something going on up front or I'ma be mad..."

"Let's hope it's nothing too serious, baby..." Albert assured her, "At least we're moving..."

"Just barely, though..." Theo commented, "When you said we'd be driving all night, I didn't predict being stuck in traffic."

"Neither did we, son. But it shouldn't last must longer."

It seemed to be a miracle with what Albert said, as ten minutes later, the traffic began to move a little faster. Before the family knew it, they hit an exit and escaped the long line of cars. Thank God.

They never did find out what was causing the holdup, but with vacation and mission in mind, they didn't try to find out. All they focused on was getting to Providence.

And hopefully finding Harold in the process.

Soon, they had reached New York City, where Trina wanted to stop at a few places. She figured it would be the perfect chance to check out the beautiful city and take pictures. Albert, Theo, and Sondra didn't argue. After all, they planned to make some stops anyways.

They found a nice restaurant in Times Square to eat breakfast since they didn't get the chance to make some on the go at home. But the food there was just as good as it was at home, so they didn't complain.

"New York sure has the best food," Theo said, biting into a stack of pancakes.

"Yeah. I love it!" Sondra added.

Albert smiled, "Me too! It's just as good as the food back at home." He said as to not insult his wife's cooking, to which she smiled back, "It actually feels good to not be the one cooking this time. Ooh, this is so good."

Yes, the family was having the time of their lives. Albert looked out the window to see the dozens and dozens of people walking past... but as he did... he couldn't help but notice one man walking by... with an orange hat.

An orange hat that looked quite familiar.

But it couldn't be. There were plenty of people who wore orange hats. It could have been anybody.

Albert just paid it no mind...

 _It's probably not him... besides, we're focusing on Harold first. We'll get to Rudy later..._

After breakfast, Trina decided to take Sondra and Theo to do a little shopping. Albert took the time to walk around Times Square, promising to take pictures for Trina. They had at least a little more time before they hit the road again.

He had only been to New York at least once, and that was when he was really young, so he didn't have the clearest of memories when it came to being there again. As he walked, he wondered if there were people he could help. A lot of people hit hard times in New York from what he has studied, so he figured there was at least someone he could talk to while he was here.

Albert rounded a corner, where he noticed a very young woman leaning against a wall. She seemed to be wearing very revealing clothes, had a small purse, high heeled boots, and braided hair. He also noticed that she seemed sad.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He greeted, "You feeling okay?"

The woman looked up at him and smiled, "Oh... I'm okay. I'm just waiting for someone." She replied softly, "I've been waiting for a while though."

"Perhaps I can escort you to where you need to go..." Albert suggested, "I'm on vacation with my wife and kids, and we made a stop here on our way to Providence."

"Oh, that's okay. My employer asked me to wait here 'til he gets back."

"Then maybe I can wait here with you. New York is a big place, I hate for someone as young as you to get into any trouble."

"You don't have to do that, sir. I can take care of myself. I have been for all of my life, mostly... but thank you, anyways. I wouldn't want you to miss out on your vacation with your family..."

Albert nodded. He didn't want to force anything with the woman, but he still felt that she needed help. One look at her clothing and makeup, and he could tell what she does for a living.

As for the woman herself, she looked ahead and waved, "Oh, there's my boss. I gotta go. By the way, my name's Marie. Nice to meet you!"

With that, Marie walked away, and Albert could see that the boss in question, was the same orange hat wearing man he saw earlier outside the restaurant. He began to wonder. Could it be Rudy...?

 _No... it couldn't be..._ He thought. _And if it is... well, I'll found out sooner or later..._

He just waved at the woman and continued with his walk. He had gotten a call from Trina who was ready to get back on the road again. When the family met up, Albert wasn't surprised to see almost ten bags of clothes and other stuff that Trina had bought.

It took a while due to all the cars and people, but the family soon made it back on the highway heading towards Providence. Albert didn't tell his wife about the man he saw, mostly because he wasn't sure it was who he thought it was. And again, they were focusing on finding Harold first.

It was another two hours, and it was almost evening time when they reached New Haven, Connecticut. Albert could see that his wife and the kids were getting sleepy, so he decided stopped at a gas station to fill up before he could find a nice hotel to stay in. They would continue their journey to Providence the next day.

He lined up the van with the gas tank, before stepping out to pay. He walked inside the store and looked around. He figured that he could buy a few snacks for the four of them. After shopping around, he got what he needed and headed for the front, where a cashier was waiting, "Ready for check out?" He asked.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He nodded.

The cashier began to scan the snacks, before he suddenly stopped, and looked up at Albert in shock, to which the large man looked back in confusion, "Is something wrong...?" He asked.

"A-Albert... is that you...?" The cashier asked back.

Huh? How did this man know his name? Unless...

Albert continued to look back at the man before he recognized that face...

"Bill?"

 **Well. They were searching for Harold but ending up running into Bill first. How funny. So next chapter, we'll see the two catching up, Bill meeting Trina and the kids, and we'll see what Bill's been up to lately. Later on, we'll find out if that orange hat wearing person Albert saw is indeed Rudy or not. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Cosby Reunion

**Previously on Gonna Have a Good Time Again...**

 **When we last saw the Robertson family, they made a stop in New York, where Albert sees a man he swears looks a lot like his childhood friend, Rudy. But he figures that it might not be. The family continues to Providence and decided to spend the night in New Haven, Connecticut, where Albert reunites with Bill. What will they get into this chapter, you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 3: A Cosby Reunion

"Hey, hey, hey..." Albert smiled, "I never thought I'd see you here..."

Bill chuckled, "Yeah. I guess I never saw myself here either. Working at a gas station on minimum wage... it's not all that fun."

"When did you start working here?"

"About three years ago. I wanted to do some comedy with my life, but it never went anywhere..."

"Well, it's still good to see you. We haven't spoken in years..."

"I know..."

As the two began to catch up, Albert paid for the snacks and the gas. Bill was actually just about to close up the station, so Albert suggested that he come meet his wife and kids.

The two friends walked to the van, where Trina had seen them, "What took you so long, Al? I'm ready to hit the road again... and find somewhere to sleep?" She asked. Albert smiled, "Tri... meet my good friend, Bill. He works here."

"Nice to meet you, M'am..." Bill greeted, "Albert and I go way back."

Trina smiled, "Well now. We were searching for Harold, and got Bill instead."

Bill looked confused at the 'searching for Harold' part, until Albert explained, "You see, we're on vacation right now, but we're also planning on getting us guys back together. I've been missing the good ol days in the junkyard, so I thought it'd be nice to have a good time again."

"Oh... I see..." Bill nodded, "It would be nice to for all of us to hang out in the junkyard again... but I don't know if we'll get _everyone_ back together, though. The others might not be as willing..."

"It's worth a try..."

"Say, since you mentioned about needing a place to spend the night, why don't you bunk at my place?"

Trina shook her hand, "Oh, that's sweet, but we wouldn't want to intrude-"

"No. No. It's my treat. You wouldn't be intruding at all. After all, what kind of friend would I be if didn't give my pal and his family a place to stay." Bill then looked in the back seat to see Theo and Sondra sleeping away, "Cute kids you got..."

Albert smiled, "Thanks. They can be a handful, but they're not all bad."

"You should meet mine, then. Small, yet can be big terrors..."

The adults laughed a little. Soon enough, Albert began to follow Bill to his home. It didn't take long, for soon they arrived at Norton Towers apartment buildings. Albert and Trina took a chance to observe the building. Five stories high, and it seemed to be a little run down. But they didn't make any comment of it as they stepped out of the car, carrying the kids.

"Home sweet home.." Bill said, "It's a bit of a walk, I'm on the top floor."

With that, they walked inside the building and up the stair cases. Albert was not used to walking many flights of stairs due to his size, and it made him more thankful that his office back at his job was on the first floor.

All in all, it didn't take them too long to reach the top, as Bill unlocked a door, and walked inside, "Cami, I'm home..."

"It's about time. I was wondering what took so long. You should've been here an hour ago. Dinners getting cold."

"Sorry, hon. But I ran into an old friend, and I've decided they should spend the night here. If that's fine with you."

Bill let the family walk into the apartment. It was small, and there seemed to be odd stains on the wall, a small kitchen, dirty couch, and a TV in the corner. From the kitchen, a slender woman about Bill's height walked out. She scratched her curly hair and smiled, "Hi, welcome..." She greeted the Robertsons, "I'm Cami, Bill's wife. I'm sorry about the mess. I'll be sure to clean up."

"Oh, no worries." Trina chuckled, "It's decent compared to how it is at my house. When you have a ten and five-year-old, well..."

"Really? Try having three-year-old twins."

As if on cue, two small boys ran from a room in the apartment, and went to hug their father, "Daddy's home!" One of them said.

Bill chuckled, "Hey you two. Guess what? You've got some new playmates."

"Playmates? Yay!" Said the other twin.

"This is Elvin and Nelson." Bill introduced the boys to Albert, "Boys, this is Mr. Albert and his family."

"Nice to meet you!" The twins greeted in unison.

"Oh, they are so adorable.." Trina commented, reaching to ruffle their curly heads.

Cami smiled, "Yeah, when they ain't being bad. Uh, Bill? Can I talk to you privately?"

"Um, sure hon..." Bill replied.

"Good. Why don't you make yourselves at home?"

With that, the Cosby couple left the room and entered another. After they did that, Theo and Sondra both began to wake up, "Are we there yet, Dad?" Theo asked with a slight yawn.

"Not yet. But we're gonna be sleeping here. I ran into my old friend, Bill at the gas station, and he's gonna let us stay at his home for the night." Albert replied.

"In the meantime, you can play with his kids 'til it's time for bed," Trina added.

Sondra liked the sound of that as she jumped down from her father's arms, and waved at Elvin and Nelson, who waved back, "Do you guys wanna play with our toys...?" Elvin asked.

"We're got lots of 'em..." Nelson added.

"Yeah! Let's go, Theo!" Sondra grabbed her brother by the hand as they followed the twins to their room, "I was hoping for kids my age..." Theo muttered, "But I guess this will have to do..."

With that, the kids were gone. Albert and Trina decided to sit on the couch and catch up on the news, "You know... I never would have expected Bill to be working at a gas station..." Albert commented.

"Well, we often do things we never intended to do..." Trina replied, "But let's be happy he's making some type of living."

"Yeah..."

As they continued to watch the news, they could here Bill and Cami's conversation, which wasn't very private, since their voices were loud and clear.

"Dammit, Bill! You know we don't have enough space for your friend and his family!" They heard Cami hiss.

"I know, Cam. But we can make it work..." Bill replied.

"How?! It's bad enough that your brother's been staying with us, I don't think I can handle four more people for even _one_ night!"

Brother? Did she say, brother?

Could she have been talking about...?

"Look, Russell's only here until he can get back on his feet. It's only temporary, remember?"

"That's what you said TWO YEARS AGO! And that deadbeat is STILL HERE!"

"Just give it some time, honey..."

"I... I just don't know how much more I can take, Billy..."

It sounded as if Cami was starting to cry. Trina looked at Albert in worry, but all Albert could think about was the fact that Russell was here too, and has been staying with Bill for two years it seemed. Interesting that both brothers still remained together, even in adulthood.

"Hey, hey, hey... looks like Russell's here too..." Albert commented.

"This mission is turning out better... but I'm worried about Bill and Cami..." Trina commented.

Speaking of which, the Cosby couple walked out back to the living room, "I'll prepare some plates for you guys." Cami said before heading for the kitchen. As she did, Bill sighed as he took a seat next to Albert, "Sorry 'bout that... I take it you heard everything."

"Pretty much..." Trina shrugged.

"Didn't know that Russell was living here too..." Albert added.

Bill nodded, "Yep. Poor Rus has fallen on hard times. Can't get a good job, wasn't even able to get into college. Drinks too much. He got evicted from his home two years ago, and I offered to let him stay with us 'til he can find a good place of his own again. Not too much luck with that... it's like he's not even tryin'... and Cami's about had it. She gets annoyed when he drinks and curses in front of the boys, and no matter how much I try to help him... it just doesn't seem to work out..."

Albert felt that this was a lot to take in. He never would have expected Russell to be such a... well, as Cami put it, a deadbeat. Learning about this made him fear of he would find out next with the other guys...

"Well, at least he has a brother to support him..." Trina smiled.

"Well, I do my best. I'm the only reason Cami hasn't put him out yet..." Bill replied.

"Where is he now?" Albert asked.

As if on cue, one of the doors in the hallway opened, and the three heard a gruff voice, "God damn it... can't get any sleep without people talkin' their mouths off. I wish they'd shut the fuck up..."

"It's alright, Rus. We've got company..." Bill assured his brother, who walked into the living room holding a beer can. Russell who, even as an adult, still looked the same, yawned and looked closely, before gasping, "Fat Albert... is that you?"

"The very same, Russell..." Albert smiled.

"Damn... never thought I'd see you again... where have you been..."

"I've stayed in North Philly. Got a nice job, beautiful wife, and great kids..."

Russell nodded, "I see... well, it's good to see ya... um, you're staying here for the night?"

"They are, Russell." Bill once again assured him, "They were on their way to Providence to go see Harold when they stopped by the gas station."

"Harold? In Providence? I thought he was up in Dover somewhere..."

Now Albert had another question, "Say, do you guys know about the others? Do you know where Donald, Mushmouth, or Bucky might be..."

Both Cosby brothers shook their heads, "I sure don't know..." Russell admitted sadly, "I haven't kept up with them since high school. Last I heard, Mushmouth was down south... or was it up north... but other than that, I have no idea where everyone is. How do you know Harold is in Providence?"

"We found a 'Harold Simmons' that lives in Providence.." Trina answered, "Tomorrow, we're gonna continue on there to see if he's there."

"We're planning on getting the gang back together one more time. I've been thinkin' about all the fun times we had together in North Philly, it'd be nice to have some more fun again..."

Russell frowned, "Yeah... that does sound nice... but why bother? I'd probably be a nuisance. Look at me, I'm a washed up deadbeat who can't even find a decent job."

"Damn right!" Cami shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh, shut the hell up, bitch! You're no better!"

"Excuse me?!"

Bill quickly got up to stop the fight before it even started, "Alright, alright. Rus, why don't you go back to bed, and we'll talk about this in the morning. It's pretty late..."

The younger brother sighed and nodded, retreating back to his room, but not before giving Cami the middle finger. As soon as he was gone, Bill turned back to Albert and Trina, "Sorry about that... again. As you can see, Russell and Cami don't get along too well..."

Cami just frowned as she brought over two plates with spaghetti and mash potatoes for Albert and Trina, "Dinner's served. It's not much, but it's what I do best..."

"Don't worry, it's just fine..." Trina assured her.

"We love us some spaghetti..." Albert added.

"Hey, after we eat, how about we hit the bed...?" Bill suggested, "I'm sure you guys have had a long day of riding. You must be tired..."

"We sure are..." Albert replied.

"And I'll see if I can get some time off from the station. So when you get ready to head back to North Philly, Cami, the boys, Russell, and I can join ya along the way..."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Well. It seems like Bill and Russell are still sticking together to this day. Although Bill's wife wishes Russell would leave. I know I said that there wouldn't be any real-life references to Bill Cosby and anything related to his friends the Fat Albert gang was based on, but I couldn't resist with Bill's wife being named Cami, an obvious reference to Mr. Cosby's real-life wife, Camille. Plus, those Cosby Show references keep on coming, don't they?**

 **Next chapter, the family will continue on to Providence, where they'll meet Harold hopefully. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: Air Hal Jr

**Hey, hey, hey! Here's another chapter today! So, after meeting up with Bill and his family, Albert, Trina, and the kids will continue to Providence to hopefully reunite with Harold. So what could our weird friend be up to these days? And what about another friend of theirs as well? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 4: Air Hal Jr

The next morning after breakfast, the Robertson's bid the Cosby's farewell and continued on their journey to Providence, with Bill, along with Russell, Cami, and the twins, promising to join them on the way back to North Philly.

"Luckily, we don't have much longer. Only an hour and twenty minutes more." Trina said as she looked at the GPS.

The kids cheered in the back, "Yay! We're gonna meet Weird Harold!" Sondra giggled.

"Is he really as weird as you say, Dad?" Theo asked.

"He can be. But he's a nice fella when you get to know him." Albert replied.

As the family road along the highway, Trina decided to turn on the radio. There seemed to an ad for a department store, _"Come on down to Bucky's Goods, grand opening in Providence, where you can get all the things you need. Furniture, food, toys for the kids, DVD's for entertainment, and much much more. Founded by Bucky Miller of Philadelphia..."_

Bucky Miller of Philadelphia...

Bucky... Miller... of... Philadelphia...

Albert drowned out the rest of the ad as he spoke to his wife, "Tri... I think they're talking about Bucky. That's another one of my friends. I never thought he'd open a department store."

Trina smiled, "Wow. Never thought we'd be finding all of your friends so quickly."

"So we're gonna meet Bucky too?" Sondra asked with excitement.

"Let's hope so, baby."

And so, they continued on to Providence. It thankfully took quicker than usual, and after making a few stops, they made it to the capital of Rhode Island. Trina could recall visiting this area many times before, as it was a vacation spot for her family, so it definitely felt good to be here again.

"Wow... Providence is big..." Sondra pointed out.

"It looks even bigger than Philly..." Theo added. "You think we have a good chance of meeting Weird Harold here."

Albert smiled, "The chance it high. But let's not get our hopes up too high, though. There could be a lot of Harold's here. But let's take a ride around the neighborhood. Maybe there's a nice park we can relax in."

With that, the family gave themselves a little tour around the neighborhood. Of course, they saw houses, tall buildings, and what not, and soon they stopped at a nice little park, with playground equipment, picnic tables, and basketball court. Theo and Sondra immediately jumped out of the car and went to have fun, Trina following after to watch them.

As Albert got out of the car and made his way to a picnic table, he spotted what looked like a father and son playing basketball on the court. He watched as the boy made a basketball.

"That's great, Harry. You're getting better every day." Said the father.

Harry.

Could it be...?

One look at the father and Albert couldn't help but wonder. Was that...? Is it...?

While the man was patting his son on the head, he looked over in Albert's direction, before dropping the ball in shock. He then began to walk towards Albert, confusing the man, but he just smiled and waved, "Hey, hey, hey... your son is good at basketball."

"F-Fat Albert... is that you?" The man asked, before smiling brightly, "It's me! Harold!"

It is!

Albert stood, giving his friend a hug, "Harold! I knew I'd find you here."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It sure has..."

As the two started to catch up, the boy walked over to him, "Hey, Dad. Who's this?" He asked.

Harold smiled, "Oh yeah. Albert, meet my son, Harold Jr. Or Harry."

Harry shook Albert's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Albert. My dad's the coach at my school.

Coach. Albert looked at his friend, who smiled and nodded, "That's right. Five years and counting. I love helping the kids who really strive to do their best and be active in the art of basketball... so, what are you up to?"

"I've stayed in North Philly. I'm a therapist, and helping people in our community with problems."

"I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Plus, I got a nice home, lovely wife, and two kids."

As if on cue, said wife and kids walked over as Albert introduced then to Harold and Harry, "This is Trina, Theo, and Sondra." He said. Theo smiled as he made his way over to Harry and shook his head, "Hey. How old are you?"

"I'm twelve. You?"

"I just turned ten. But I think we're perfect for each other. As friends, I mean."

"Wanna play basketball?"

"Sure!"

With that, the two boys ran to the court as their parents watched. Harold then kneeled down to Sondra's level, "Hi, Mr. Weird Harold. I'm Sondra and I'm five. My Daddy's told me a lot about you." She said sweetly, making Harold smile, "I can tell..."

"Sweetie, why don't we go play on the swings while Daddy and Mr. Weird Harold catch up?" Trina suggested to the five-year-old, who happily agreed. As soon as they left, Harold joined Albert at a picnic table and sat down.

"You have a very energetic kid," Albert spoke.

"Hey, same to you. Plus a very adorable daughter." Harold replied, "And a good wife."

"Hey, hey, hey... so, where is _your_ Mrs...?"

Hearing that question made Harold frown deeply, "It's.. complicated. You remember Belinda... from college?"

Albert answered that with a nod. He didn't know Belinda too well, but from what he remembered, she and Harold were inseparable. He didn't know if they ever got together, but when asked that question, it seemed official.

Harold continued explained, "Well, after we all graduated, Belinda and I moved here to Providence. We spent some time together, but neither of us was ready for marriage. But after a while... Belinda got pregnant. We were excited but nervous. I don't know how... but we made it through. Soon... Harry was born. And by that time, I was ready to propose to Belinda..."

He then stopped to wipe away... a tear?... before continuing, "But in the time I got the engagement ring, and prepared a date for the event... I found Belinda... in the bathroom... in a pool of blood... she had died. The doctors said that it was complications from giving birth to Harry... so... I've been raising him on my own all this time... it's tough... but I've been pulling through... trying to be there for Harry."

Albert put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Oh, Harold... I'm sorry to hear that... Belinda was a nice girl... I know she would have loved to raise Harry too..."

"You're lucky you still have your wife... I wish I could remarry... Harry doesn't know what it's like to have a mother... but at the same time... I don't think any girl can replace Belinda..."

"You're right, no girl can replace Belinda... but her love in your heart can help you love again."

"I sure hope so..."

Harold then looked at his son playing with Theo, "I try to provide for Harry the best way I can, so I got a job as a coach for the basketball team at his school. It pays well, and hopefully, I can get enough money to get us a bigger house. We live in an apartment home that's big enough for both of us, but I think we can go for bigger..."

This was a lot for Albert to take in. Harold and Belinda had a baby... and Belinda died due to complications. This made him even _more_ concerned about what the others would turn out to be. But that brought him back to what he heard about Bucky, "Um, did you hear about Bucky opening his own department store?" He asked.

Harold lightened up a bit with a smile, "Yeah. I actually met up with him last week. He was so excited... plus he's engaged to his pregnant love, Sasha."

"Hey, hey, hey. I better meet up with him to congratulate him. I'm trying to get the gang back together."

"The gang... back together?"

"I've been missing the good ol' days. Remember, playing Buck Buck, watching the Brown Hornet, hanging out in the Junkyard. It seems that we all parted ways once we grow up... it would be nice to have a reunion... I already caught up with Bill and Russell in New Haven... can you believe they're still living with each other to this day?"

That definitely surprised Harold as he said, "Really? How interesting? A reunion with the other cats does sound nice. I've always wanted to take Harry to North Philly, but I never had the chance. I'll ask Bucky if he wants to come back too."

"Why don't we ask him together?"

"Even better... and I'm sure even Mushmouth would be happy to join us... wherever he is... but... I don't know about Rudy and Donald. Last I heard, they weren't on the best terms with one another..."

That was news. Since when were Rudy and Donald _not_ on good terms. Weren't they best friends? Albert shook off the thought and smiled, "Even if that's true, it's worth a try to get the whole gang back together... and so far, we're succeeding..."

Meanwhile, Harry and Theo were still playing basketball, as Harry dodged and made yet another basket. Theo clapped, "Say, you're good at this."

"Well, I learned from my Dad."

"I can tell."

"Your Dad is the 'Fat Albert' my Dad once talked about, right?"

"The one and only."

The boys sat down the concrete, as Theo held the ball, "He helps people with their problems. My mom works in a restaurant, and my sister just finished kindergarten. I enjoyed fifth grade, I honestly can't wait until middle school."

"It's really cool when you get used to it. I'll be heading to the seventh grade in the fall." Harry replied.

"Say, where's your Mom?" Theo asked, "Is she at home?"

Harry's smile became sad, "Oh... she died when I was a baby."

"Aw man... sorry about that."

"Hey, man. It's cool. I love having just a Dad... but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a Mom... Dad does his best to be happy... but even I know that deep down he's sad about my Mom..."

Theo moved to give his new friend a hug, "I understand. One time, my Dad told me about how a friend of his got shot and killed in a gang war. It was pretty sad, but he said that this friend was really nice. But I think you and your Dad have been pulling through if your basketball skills are anything to go by..."

Harry chuckled, "I guess you're right. Maybe Dad will find someone to love again."

That's when the boys heard their fathers calling for them, and they walked over. Harold smiled at his son, "Hey, buddy. Guess what, we're gonna head over to North Philly soon. And you'll get to meet all my friends from when I was growing up."

Harry was delighted, "Really? That sounds awesome, Dad! I can't wait!"

Albert chuckled, "I can't wait either..."

 _Soon... the whole gang will be back together... we're definitely gonna have a good time again..._

 **Harold's back, yay! But his life didn't come without bumps in the road, as evidenced by his girlfriend's death, leaving behind his son, Harry. At least Harry and Theo are getting along nicely. Also, that part about Donald and Rudy being on bad terms, keep that in mind. It'll be important later. Next chapter, we'll see Bucky at the grand opening of his new store, and see if he wants to join the Junkyard Band reunion. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping Spree

**Hey, again! Time for another chapter of GHAGTA! It's time to see what Bucky's up to with his new department store, meet his fiancee', and see if he wants to join the reunion. Plus, we might see old Mushmouth too. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 5: Shopping Spree

It was not a long drive to Bucky's Goods since Harold led the way. When they got to the building, Albert and the family looked on in awe. There was a huge crowd standing outside the store, which had the name in a big yellow logo on the front.

"Are we gonna see Bucky next, Daddy?" Sondra asked.

"We sure are, baby girl..." Albert replied, "If we can get through this crowd."

They all found a park after some while, and made their way through the crowd, in hopes of getting to the front, allowing Bucky to hopefully see them. As they did, Albert managed to spot his friend, standing at the front doors, arm around what had to be his fiancee'.

"First off, I would like to say a special thanks to everyone who helped make this happen..." He spoke with a smile, "I never thought I'd be the one who'd open a department store, but I'm glad and proud of it. And I wouldn't have made it this far without all the support. I would also like to dedicate this opening to my friends from North Philly. Harold Simmons, James Mush, Donald Parker, Rudolph Davis, William and Russell Cosby, and..."

Before he finished his sentence, Bucky took one look in the crowd, before gasping, "Fat Albert...?"

Albert smiled. He had been spotted. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised to be spotted with all of these people. The rest of the crowd turned to see the large man, as Bucky started waving, "Hey, Albert. Come up here and say a few words. Hey! Harold's here too. Come on!"

With that, the two men walked through the crowd, who formed a path for them to get through, and joined their friend. Bucky then gave Albert a great big hug, "Wow, I never thought I'd see you again." He chuckled, "I didn't think I'd see any of the guys besides Harold and Mushmouth."

"I thought the same thing. But here we are..." Albert replied, before turning to the crowd, "Well, I don't have much to say... but, hey, hey, hey, let's go shopping today!"

The crowd began to cheer, as another man walked over with huge scissors, "Now it's time to cut the ribbon!" Bucky announced, "Albert, Harold... will you help Mushmouth?"

Mushmouth?

Albert looked at the man, who smiled, "Heyb. Longb timeb nob seeb." He greeted.

"Mushmouth says, long time no see." Harold smiled.

"Is it you..." Albert sighed, "Didn't know you were here too."

"Whereb haveb youb been, Fatb Albertb?"

"I've remained in North Philly all this time. But how about we catch up and shop at the same time?"

With that, all four boys held the scissors and, without any more hesitation, cut the ribbon. Soon enough, the doors were open, and people began piling into the store, grabbing carts and looking for things to buy.

When the crowd disappeared into the store, Bucky brought over his fiancee', "This is Sasha. We're getting married in July."

"It's nice to meet you, Albert..." Sasha greeted, cradling her stomach.

Albert found it interesting that Sasha was not an African American, but Hispanic, as evident by her skin tone and a slight accent. He never thought any of the guys would be involved in an interracial relationship, but it was possible, and Bucky proved it. And Albert didn't have a problem with it.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled, as Trina and the kids made their way to the others.

"Albert Robertson, did you and Harold really just leave me and our babies in a sea of people?" Trina asked with annoyance, "You're lucky we didn't get trampled when they went rushing into the store."

Both Albert and Harold blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, Tri..." Albert said.

"Yeah... sorry, buddy..." Harold said to Harry, who smiled, "It's cool, Dad."

Sasha squealed at the sight of the kids, "Oh, your kids are so cute. I can't wait until our little princess is born. Four more months."

"You're having a girl?" Harold asked.

"Just found out last week," Bucky answered.

So, after a few more introductions, the group of families went inside the store to do some shopping. Sasha joined Trina and the kids, as to let the men catch up on the past.

"So, Bucky. How long have you known Sasha?" Albert asked.

Bucky sighed as he thought of his fiancee', "Three years by now. I met her in Boston. She had recently broken up with her gangster boyfriend and was pretty depressed. But we met at a park, got to know each other, and I made her feel happy again..."

"How nice.."

"She also used to live with this pimp, and almost got pregnant with him. But I somehow saved her from there too. Don't know who the pimp was, but I sure don't wanna find out."

It sure sounded like Sasha had been through a lot until Bucky came into her life. Now they were engaged and ready to have a daughter in a matter of months. Speaking of daughter, "By the way, have you picked up a name for your little girl?" Harold couldn't help but ask.

"We're still deciding. We have a few names to choose from, like Aretha, Vanessa, Marianette, Susan... there are so many names to choose from. But maybe we'll come up with something by the time she's ready to come."

"Well, I'm sure whatever name you come up with will suit her," Albert assured Bucky.

"Yeah.. say, what brings you here in Providence anyways, Fat Albert?"

Albert grinned, "I've been thinking about all the fun times we had together when we were kids, and I thought it would be nice to get the gang back together. You know, have a reunion."

Bucky lit up at the mention of 'reunion', "Really? Get the gang back together? That sounds like fun... but, I don't know. I kinda have a store to run now. I dunno if I'll have time. And I'd hate to leave Sasha. Besides, are the rest of the cats up for it?"

"Bill and Russell are. They're in New Haven, and still living together. Bill got himself a wife and two little boys."

"Reallyb?" Mushmouth asked.

Albert nodded, while Harold spoke, "Well. You can always ask Mel or Josh to help manage the store while you're gone." He suggested to Bucky, who nodded, "I guess that'll work. Okay. I'm in. I'll start packing as soon as I get home. It'll be nice to show Sasha North Philly."

"I plan to do the same thing for Harry," Harold added.

"I'd really likeb tob gob backb tob Northb Phillyb..." Mushmouth nodded with a smile, "Ib don'tb haveb anybodyb to shareb myb life withb, thoughb..."

Albert gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find that special someone."

"I'db sureb hopeb sob..."

With that, the friends continued to walk through the store, as Albert decided to pick up a few things to bring back to North Philly. He couldn't believe how easy it was to bring the gang back together. Now all that's left is Dumb Donald and Rudy...

That's when he remembered Harold stating that the pair were on bad terms with each other. Now, what on Earth could have happened to have formed bad blood between them?

It was a mystery, and Albert was determined to solve it once they eventually find the two. If they can find them. But... it didn't hurt to ask the guys if they knew anything, "Hey. You dudes know anything about what Rudy or Donald might be up to...?"

Harold, Bucky, and Mushmouth all looked at one another, before Harold spoke, "I really don't know, Albert. Like I said before, they apparently aren't on good terms with each other. I'm not sure what happened, but from what I heard, it was pretty bad."

"Whatever it is, I betcha Rudy's the one at fault." Bucky shook his head, "He probably hasn't changed all that much."

"Probably..." Albert said, "We should probably find out what happened, and maybe we can fix it."

Although, with how not too bright Donald is, and how stubborn Rudy can be, that had to be near impossible. But it was worth a try. Besides, this quest to get everyone back together has been successful so far, so what hurt could fixing a friendship be...?

Then again, it depended on how bad the situation really was...

After about an hour of catching up, everyone met up and were ready to pay for their items. Turns out that Mushmouth was hired as an employee by Bucky, and was more than happy to help them check out. Granted, it was only a summer job, as Mushmouth had a real job as a speech teacher at Harry's school.

How funny is that?

"If you had to guess, what do you think Donald and Rudy are up to?" Albert asked his friends.

Harold looked away thoughtfully before answering, "Not sure about Donald. But Rudy's probably a millionaire. He had to have inherited something from his parents."

"If that were the case, we would have heard about his fortune all over the news by now." Bucky responded, "You know how Rudy likes to brag about how wealthy his family is. Hell, he probably would have made his own reality show if he wanted to."

The guys chuckled a little, mostly because that was true. If Rudy could have his own reality show starring himself, he would, especially if he had the money for it. But what about Donald... what could he have done with his life?

Well, hopefully, they would find out soon...

Maybe sooner...

 **So, we get to see Bucky open his own store, hire Mushmouth as an employee for the summer, and meet Bucky's fiancee', Sasha. Next chapter, Albert and his family will continue on their road trip, only to have to head home due to... well, you'll find out in the next chapter. As always, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion in Newark

**Hey, dudes and dudettes! It's time for another chapter of GHAGTA! This is the continuation of the Robertson family road trip, but something back home makes them turn back and put the road trip on hold for a while. Let's see what slows them down. And of course, we'll once again see a member of the old gang appear. Enjoy!**

 **PS: I'm not too proud of how this chapter turned out. I apologize in advance if it feels a little rushed in some spots.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby.**

Chapter 6: Reunion in Newark

Much like Bill, Harold offered to let the family spend the night at his home. Unlike Bill, although he too had an apartment, his was slightly bigger... still small, but big enough for himself and Harry. It didn't take long for all of them to settle down. Harry invited Theo and Sondra to play in his room while their parents talked in the living room.

Albert took the time to look at Harold's little abode. There were many pictures on the walls, including pictures of who Albert had to guess were Belinda, many of them of her holding Harry when he was an infant.

 _Poor kid..._ he thought sadly, _He only had so much time to spend with his mother, and he doesn't even remember it..._

As for Harold, he poured tea into some cups and brought them over to Albert and Trina, "So, when exactly are you planning to head back to North Philly?" He asked the couple.

"We were thinking of heading towards Portland, Maine as our last stop up north." Trina answered, "Albert and I have thought of splitting our trip in half. First is north, and then down south after a break at home."

"We want to give the kids a chance to visit states they haven't been to before," Albert added.

Harold nodded in understanding, "That's nice. Hey, I've got an idea. When you guys get ready to do Part 2 of your trip, how about me, Harry and the rest of the cats and their families tag along with ya'll? You know, give _all_ the kids the chance of a lifetime."

Trina looked at him, "All of ya'll? I don't know. For one thing, you can't all fit in our car."

"I can handle that." Harold assured her, "I'm supposed to be getting a check soon for the school year. I was promised a hefty sum, so I can use some of the money to rent us an RV. So we can _all_ fit."

"Hey, hey, hey. That sound like a good plan." Albert smiled, "Wait 'til we tell the kids."

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound. Trina reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "Hold on, I gotta take this..."

With that, she stepped out of the room, leaving the men alone, "So, how are Bill and Russell doing?" Harold asked, "I feel bad for not keeping in contact with them. And why hasn't Russell moved out yet?"

"Well, Russell's hasn't been doing well financially, so Bill's been letting him stay with him and his family for the past two years. Cami, Bill's wife, isn't having it, but she doesn't really have a choice. Bill works at a gas station and has two little boys named Elvin and Nelson. Cute kids, I gotta say."

Harold nodded as he sipped his tea, "I see. You know, Harry does a bit of babysitting every now and then. If Bill and his honey need a night out, they can always call Harry. But I guess that's what they have Russell for."

"True. Although Cami doesn't like how he acts around the twins. According to her, he drinks, smokes, and curses around them."

"Wow. He really _has_ fallen on hard times. I sure hope with this reunion, he can get back on his feet."

"Me too."

By that time, Trina has come back into the room, looking worried and frantic, "Albert. We gotta go back home." She said.

Albert looked at his wife, "Why? What's wrong, Tri?"

"It's Colleen, my sister. She's in the hospital... my Mom just called me and said that she had gotten sick... really high fever... throwing up... she wants me to come home for support."

The large man stood to give his love a hug. Colleen was the dark horse of Trina's family. She was always rebellious, vain, rude, and outright mean to the family. She always wanted to do what she wanted and didn't care if she was defying her parents. Being only twenty-seven, she still had her life ahead of her... and now it was on the line.

"Okay... we'll head out first thing tomorrow," Albert assured her.

"I'd hate to cut our trip short. The kids will be disappointed. But... I have to be there for my sister. Family comes first..." Trina sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Colleen will be fine. And besides, we still have that second part..."

Harold then stood up, "Well, if you're going back home, then Harry and I are coming with you. I think you could use some extra support."

Albert smiled at him, "Thanks, Harold."

The next morning...

"What do you mean we're going home early?" Theo asked in disbelief at breakfast.

Trina put a hand on his shoulder, "Baby... your Aunt Colleen is very sick and in the hospital. So we're going back to go see her."

"Does that mean the road trip is canceled?" Sondra asked with worry.

"No. As soon as Aunt Colleen gets better, we'll get back to our trip." Albert assured her, "We just want to make sure everything is fine at home. After all, family comes first."

Both kids nodded in understanding...

Soon after breakfast, the family was once again on the road. This time, with Harold, Harry, Bucky, Sasha, and Mushmouth tagging along behind them. Albert made sure to call Bill and let him know that he was coming home so that _his_ family can come along when they made their way through New Haven.

As Albert drove, he constantly kept looking over at his wife, who was fidgeting with her phone, waiting for updates on her sister. He put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort, and also to keep her calm.

It didn't take them too long to get back to New Haven, and when they pulled up to the apartments, Bill, Cami, Elvin, Nelson, and Russell were all outside waiting for them. Bill and Russell were both happy to see Harold, Bucky, and Mushmouth again, and vise versa. But they didn't have time to catch up now, for they all had to hurry and get to North Philly.

An hour and fifty minutes later, they were all stuck in traffic, but back in New York City nonetheless. Of course, the Robertson family was prepared for this scenario. But before Trina could pull out her puzzle book, her phone began to buzz. She answered it without hesitation, "Hello... oh, Momma! How is she...? What? Are you serious...? Oh... alright, we're actually almost there. Okay, see you there."

"How's Colleen?" Albert asked.

"Her condition got worse overnight, so they airlifted her to Saint Michael's Medical Center in Newark."

"Hey, hey, hey... that means we're not too far away."

At least they didn't have to continue to rush back to Philadelphia. After another fifteen minutes, the traffic began to move quicker. For what seemed like a stressful moment, the family was glad they were moving.

They were eventually able to cross the border into New Jersey, and of course Newark. By the time they all found a park near the medical center, Trina bolted out of the car and into the building, Albert and the others following behind.

It felt like an eternity to Albert as he sat in the lobby with the kids while Trina was in the back with her family. When she finally came back out, she informed everyone of Colleen's condition, and from what he could tell, she was stable and would survive, but needed to stay in the hospital for the next few days.

That was a relief. When asked what caused her to be sick, all Trina could tell her was overdose on alcohol... _lots_ of alcohol...

It's a blessing she even survived.

Trina had gone back to speak with her parents, while Albert went to a vending machine to get some snacks for the kids. As he rounded the corner, there was another man there, and he seemed to be glaring at the machine, "C'mon, you damn oversize box, give me ma' fuckin' chips." he then banged on it. Albert walked over to calm him down, "Hey, hey, hey. You need help?"

"Na. I got this. This ain't the first time this damn thing got my chips all stuck." The man turned to Albert, and it was that moment when both men gasped at each other in shock.

"F-F-Fat Albert...?" The man whispered.

Albert then smiled, "I should've known. Donald... I see you still have that hat of yours."

Donald chuckled as he rubbed his pink knitted hat, which still covered most of his face to this day, "I don' have it in my heart to part with it, besides, nobody cares."

The two then hugged, "Hey, hey, hey... I didn't think I'd see you here..." Albert chuckled.

"My girls got a doctor's appointment. But what are doin' all the way out here in Newark?"

"My wife's sister was taken here. She overdosed on alcohol. Luckily, she's gonna live."

Donald looked surprised, "You're married? Wait a minute, so am I! Why am I so surprised?"

Albert then walked up to the vending machine, and with one hard whack, he freed the chips that were stuck, and they fell to the bottom. He reached through the slot to grab the bag, before handing it to Donald, who smiled, "Thanks, man. Y'know, it's been ages and ages since we've last seen each other. What're you up to?"

"Helping people in North Philly. You?"

Donald then looked down with a frown, "Not much... I don't really have a job right now. But my wife Leia works as a waitress at this strip club, and it pays pretty good..."

"I see..."

"And I got two pretty little girls. April, who's eleven, and Fuchsia, who's uh, six."

Albert grinned, "My kids are about the same age."

"Really? How about you bring 'em around the crib so our kids can play together."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you all come back with us to North Philly? We're all gonna have a reunion. I thought that it would be nice to relive the good old days again."

Donald looked interested, "That sounds fun. I'll have to see with Leia, though. Her hours can be pretty tough. But if so, then I'll start packing. I haven't been back to North Philly in years."

Albert smiled. This was turning out much better than he thought, "Hey, hey, hey. Then all we need is to find Rudy and-"

At the mention of Rudy's name, Donald almost choked on his chips, "Please... don't mention that bastard in front of me..." He grumbled, almost crumpling up the bag.

"What do you mean?" Albert asked with confusion.

"I don't want nothing to do with that lowlife backstabbing motherfucka' no more. I'd love to meet up with the rest of the guys, Fat Albert, but I don't wanna be anywhere near that asshole if _he's_ gonna be there."

Albert looked at his friend in concern, "Harold mentioned that you two weren't getting along... what happened?"

Donald frowned deeply and looked away, "I don' wanna talk 'bout it..."

"C'mon, Donald. You can tell me. Maybe I can help."

"There ain't nothing you can do, Fat Albert. The damage been done, and there's no fixin' it. Rudy ain't changed a bit. He's still the same ol' piece of shit he's always been."

"But what did he do?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it. If you really wanna know, why don't you ask _him_? He's lives across the Hudson River. Besides... he could explain it better than I could. I won't be surprised if he ends up braggin' 'bout it..."

So Rudy lives in New York City. Nice to know that they were close.

Realizing that his friend was not in the mood for this type of conversation, Albert decided to change the subject, "The others are sitting outside the building... how about you go say hi?"

That seemed to bring Donald's spirits back up as he smiled, "Yeah. How are they doin' anyway?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

And so, the two walked back out to the lobby, where the others have come in, much to Albert's surprise. But he just shook it off, "Hey, hey, hey. Look who I just ran into."

The men all looked and smiled when they saw Donald. Immediately, they all exchanged hugs and began to catch up. As they did, Albert sat and watched Theo, Sondra, Harry, and the twins, who were playing with another girl who he had to guess was one of Donald's daughters, judging by the pink knitted hat she wore, only it didn't cover most of her face.

"Daddy, this is Fuchsia." Sondra introduced the girl, who waved, "Hi..."

"Hey, hey, hey." Albert greeted. Donald came over to lift the girl into his arms, "I want y'all to meet Fuchsia. She just turned six. Her sister is in the back with her Momma."

As if on cue, said sister and Momma walked into the lobby, hand in hand. Donald smiled, "How's everything?"

"She's improving greatly." Said his wife. April nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. Leia, these are my old friends. Y'know, the ones from Philadelphia."

Leia smiled, "Is that right? Well, it's nice to meet you all."

Once again, everyone got to know each other. But now there was one thing on Albert's mind... finding Rudy and inviting him to the reunion back in North Philly. He was right across the river, so they didn't have to go very far... but after what Donald said... would it be a good idea?

 _My goal is to get **everyone** back together, so that includes Rudy. _He thought. _And whatever happened between him and Donald, there has to be a solution... but how serious could it be that Donald hates Rudy now..._

 **Hey, Dumb Donald's back** **. And now he's Daddy Donald, with two little girls. But very soon, we'll find out something shocking about one of the girls. So you're probably wondering what the heck happened between Donald and Rudy to make Donald speak ill of him. Well, we'll find that out soon too. So until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Parker

**It's time for another chapter of GHAGTA! Last time, we reunited with Donald. Today, we're gonna visit Donald's home and just see how he's living it up in Newark. Plus see the kind of relationship he has with his wife and daughters. So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Parker

After a reassurance that Colleen was going to recover, Trina was relieved and informed Albert and the rest. Of course, she also had the pleasure of meeting Donald and his family (though she was surprised he even kept that hat).

Donald invited all of them to his apartment to hang out for a bit, and catch up more. Everyone was delighted to hear that... but when they all got there... it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Home sweet home..." Donald sighed as he led them inside.

The apartment... was small... smaller than Bill's and Harold's combined. The biggest room had to be the living room, with a small kitchen on the right... and a dirty couch on the left... in the corner was small tv... stains were everyone... on the floor... on the walls... and even the ceiling...

Albert surveyed the scene. It looked like Donald was living lower than he had expected.

"It's not much..." Leia said with a smile, "But it's all we can afford... but hopefully within the next few weeks... I can get enough cash to get us a bigger space."

"And hopefully I can find myself a good job," Donald added.

Nobody dared to make a comment about the state of their home, for they didn't want to offend either Donald or Leia. But the short silence was broken by April, "Hey... you guys wanna play?" She asked the other kids, who nodded in eagerness, "Can they play with us, Dad?" She asked her father.

Donald nodded, "Sure, baby. Quite alright with me."

"Yeah, let's give our parents some time to catch up," Theo replied.

With that, the kids all walked to the door next to the kitchen... with April moving a bit slower behind, which Trina couldn't help but notice, but she didn't speak until the kids were out of sight, "Hey... is April feeling alright... I noticed that..."

Leia nodded, "She's fine. Just a little underdeveloped. She was born premature, so while she's physically eleven... she's mentally more like nine. But she's very smart for her age. A bright child." She then started to walk towards the kitchen, "Let me whip up some snacks for you guys. Make yourselves at home."

So while she did that, everyone sat on the couch or the floor.

"Wow. A bright child that came from Dumb Donald." Harold chuckled, which caused the other boys to chuckle, earning them all a glare from Donald himself. Albert smiled, "Well, let Donald be happy for his kids."

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Donald asked.

"I'm in New Haven working with the gas station." Bill answered, "I've got a sweet wife in Cami, with two little boys. And Russell and I have stuck together to this day."

"Unfortunately..." Cami muttered, earning her the finger from Russell himself.

Harold smiled, "I'm making a living as a basketball coach for my son's school team. It's just been me and him since his mom passed away... but we've been pullin' through."

"Sorry to hear that." Donald shook his head.

"I just opened my own store." Bucky added, "And Mushmouth's a teacher in speech."

"Yeahb. I be teaching kidsb howb tob talkb." Mushmouth smiled.

Donald just sighed as he sat on the couch, "Y'know... you guys seem to be doin' well... betta than I been doin'..."

"Well, if you call working at a gas station on minimum wage doin' well..." Bill replied.

"That's still betta than I have been. I could only afford to attend a community college with my grades... and that didn't even help me. I couldn't get a decent fuckin' job. And the job I had only lasted like a month, thanks to that asshole Rudy! Motherfuckin' bastard... anyways, I met Leia in New York... and we hit it off pretty well..."

Leia smiled to herself when her husband mentioned her.

"So... we got married after a year..." Donald continued, "And I was dumb enough to ask Rich Rudy to pay for my wedding... he agreed... and we had the wedding of a lifetime... but... he wanted me to pay him back... and I was like, 'Why? You already have enough money in your big ass safe..."

"I knew he was rich..." Bucky whispered to Harold.

"But he kept buggin' me to pay him back, but I didn't want to. And I couldn't if I wanted to... and he was also pissed because Leia was his ex or something... and then... after this party, we went to... Leia got pregnant..."

Donald then stood, balling up his fist and shaking slightly...

"April was born a few months later... and... and..."

The others looked at him in concern, as Albert stepped forward, "And what, Donald...?"

"I'm not even her Daddy!"

What...?

Donald's _not_ April's father?

"Wait... April's not your...?" Bill asked.

"But how...?" Harold was shocked.

"And who...?" Bucky also asked.

Donald growled before punching the wall, "I don' wanna talk about it! All I know is, fuck Rudy! Fuck him and his whorehouse! It's his fault! All because I took his bitch and wouldn't pay him back after my wedding! He can go to Hell for all I care!"

Slowly, Albert was able to put the pieces together, "It was Rudy... he's the father... isn't he?" He asked.

There wasn't a response for a few seconds, before Donald sighed, "You caught on pretty quick, didn't ya, Fat Albert...?"

"But why would Rudy do such a thing?" Trina asked.

Russell snorted, "I'm not surprised. Even to this day, he still has no class..."

"I think we'd better get to the bottom of this..." Bill said, "We should find him and see his side of the story."

"Yeah, we're trying to have a reunion with _everyone_..." Harold added, "Including Rudy..."

Donald frowned, "Well if we _have_ ta have that fuckin' traitor, I guess I can't argue. But don' expect me ta talk to him, or even look at him..."

Albert nodded, "You don't have to... but do you know his address?"

"No... but all I know is that he lives in the fancy part of New York City. Where all the rich hoes live..."

This was clearly a lot for everyone to take in, Albert especially. So that was the bad blood that happened between Donald and Rudy. Clearly, Donald was still furious about it. But what about Rudy...? How did he feel about this? Judging by Donald's rant, he must feel proud...

Well, there was only one way to find out... and that was to talk to Rudy himself.

That's when Leia walked out of the kitchen, "I know where he lives... considering I used to live with him... until I met Donald. I think that's part of the reason things turned out the way they did... and if I could change how things went... I would..."

She then sat down beside her husband, who held her close, "Lei... it's not your fault... I keep tellin' ya..."

"But I let him take advantage of me..."

"And that's on him! He did this to you to get back at me... if anything... he's to blame..."

"But I feel like I could have stopped him..."

"I know... but... it's not your fault..."

With that, the couple shared a kiss that made everyone else in the room smile. Their relationship still seemed to stay intact, even with what happened with Rudy. After that, Leia grabbed a notepad and pen and began writing something on it, before giving it to Albert, "Here's Rudy's address. You should get there pretty easily. One of his maids will probably answer the door."

"Thanks, Leia..." Albert smiled, "I think I should go and the rest of you stay here 'til I get back."

"That's fine, honey." Trina assured, "Just be careful..."

"I will..."

And so, Albert left with the address in hand. Of course, it didn't take him long to get to New York City... but of course, finding Rudy's residence looked like it could be quite the challenge. Good thing he had the GPS to put the address in.

After about ten minutes... he made it, pulling up in front of a lavage looking three-story mansion. It was made with red brick walls, and when Albert stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the house, he noticed that the pathway was made with silver marble, with rows of flowers on either side leading up to the front door.

 _Rudy sure has been living it up..._ Albert thought as he rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opened... revealing what had to be one of the maids that Leia had mentioned before. Or... at least what Albert _hoped_ to be a maid if it weren't for the skimpy dress that revealed some... things.

"Yes...?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, I'm looking for Rudolph Davis... does he live here? I'm a friend of his..." Albert greeted.

The maid then gasped, "Hey... I know you... you're the man I met before."

"Marie?"

"Yeah! Come on in. I'll get Mr. Rudy for you."

With that, she led Albert into the stylish house, and into the den, where on the couch watching TV were three more girls. They soon turned to Albert as Marie explained, "This is a friend of Mr. Rudy's." She introduced him, before heading upstairs.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lena, and this is Perci and Naomi." One of the girls introduced back.

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. I'm Albert. Mr. Rudy and I go way back."

"I think Mr. Rudy has talked about you a few times before." Naomi spoke up, "But it's usually in a drunken rage. He spits about how much of a 'killjoy' this 'Fat' Albert was... before throwing a bottle to the ground and asking one of us to come make him 'feel better'..."

Hearing down made Albert frown a little. He didn't think that Rudy thought so lowly of him. He knew that the rich boy didn't always agree with him, but now it sounded like Rudy hated him.

Speaking of which...

Albert looked to the stairs, seeing someone come down. From the stylish shoes to the orange flat cap, he knew exactly who it was as he smiled, "Hey, hey, hey, Rudy." He greeted.

The man then took a sip of what had to be wine from his glass... before chuckling.

"Well now... hello, Fat Albert..."

 **Well... we see that Donald and his family aren't really living it up, and apparently, Rudy's the cause of it. Next chapter, we'll see an interesting conversation between Albert and Rudy, and see just what Rudy's been up to all these years. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Rudy's House of Whores

**Hey guys**. **Time for another chapter of GHAGTA! Hooray! Here is where we'll see what Rudy's been up to, how he feels about Donald, and whether or not he wants to join the Junkyard Gang reunion. Let's just say, things might get interesting. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 8: Rudy's House of Whores

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it Fat Albert..." Rudy said, as he looked Albert up and down, "And you haven't changed a bit."

"I guess I could say the same for you..." Albert chuckled, "I see you're still pretty wealthy if this mansion is anything to go by."

"Well, it's something I inherited from my Dad, rest his soul."

"Sorry to hear that..."

That's when Marie spoke up, "Is there anything you need, Mr. Rudy?" She asked sweetly. Rudy smirked as he stroked her face, "Why don't you go and work on dinner like a good girl? Make some spaghetti, mash potatoes, salad, whatever."

Maria nodded, "Sure thing, Mr. Rudy." With that, she made her way to the kitchen, but not before Rudy gave her a little slap on the bottom, making Albert cringe a bit.

"So... what are you doing here anyway, Fat Albert?" Rudy asked, taking another sip of his wine, "Would you like to spend some time with one of my girls? I can give you one for twenty, two for forty. If you want all of them it's one hundred."

Albert cringed again. From what he could see, he already knew what Rudy's been up to these days, "Actually. I'd like to spend time with you."

"What? I'm not gay."

"Not like that, Rudy. I mean I'd like to talk to you..."

"Oh..."

Rudy had finished his wine, before walking towards the stairs, "Come with me to my personal room... we'll have plenty of privacy there..."

With that, Albert followed his friend up the stairs, albeit a little slower due to his weight, but he tried his best to keep up with Rudy. As he climbed the stairs, he noticed another girl cleaning the walls. When she spotted the two, she bowed, "Am I doing a good job, Mr. Rudy?" She asked.

"Flawless as always, Elisa." Rudy smiled, "And if you continue doing a good job, you might get a _special_ treat later tonight."

Elisa smiled, "Yes, Mr. Rudy." She continued cleaning the walls as the boy's passed by (With Rudy giving her a slap on the bottom, just like with Marie). Soon, they made it to the third and top floor of the mansion, and turned left, passing two more doors, before Rudy stopped in front of a door which has a sign that read, 'Master's Secret Room: DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION'.

Albert watched as his friend reached into his pocket and pull out a key, before using it to unlock the door, "Come on in..."

The two of them walked into the room, and Albert took the time to observe the area. It was illuminated by a fireplace on the other side of the room, and on the left side of the room was a bookcase, the right side was shelves lined with bottles of what had to be alcoholic beverages, and in the middle of the room was one couch facing the fireplace, and another couch facing the bottle case, and in the middle of them was a coffee table.

As soon as he was done looking around, Albert took a seat on the couch facing the fire, while Rudy walked to the bottle case and opened it, "What would you like? Jameson? Jack Daniel? Reisling?"

"Um, no thanks." Albert shook his head.

"Oh, I see. More of a beer person? I have plenty of that as well."

"Not really. I don't drink. Not good for my health."

Rudy shrugged before grabbing a Jameson, along with a wine glass, before sitting down on the other couch, "So... how have you been? What are you up to these days...?" He asked.

"Still solving problems. I'm a therapist in North Philly. Got a wife and two kids."

"Ah..." Rudy nodded as he poured some wine in his glass, "A family man. I see."

"And we were on a road trip to go see Harold."

"Harold? What is he up to...?"

"A basketball coach."

"Ah..."

"Anyways, I was thinking about all the fun times we had when we were younger. Playing in the junkyard, watching the Brown Hornet, playing Buck Buck... and I thought it'd be nice if we could all get back together to have fun again. Just like before."

At the mention of that, Rudy took a sip of his wine, "Hmm... a reunion does sound nice. But I dunno if I'll have time for it. I gotta manage my girls, y'know. Keep them on their toes. Keep them working."

"So what do you do exactly?" Albert asked, even though he already knew what was up.

Rudy chuckled, "Simple. Girls who are in need of a home and money, I take them in, make them work, and I'll have customers come in who want to have a little fun with my girls. Of course, they have to pay. So, whenever my girls need money for something... they'll have to do me a little... _favor_... if y'know what I mean..."

Unfortunately, Albert _did_ know what he meant but said nothing as his friend continued, "I'll have them suck me off, I'll fuck them, they'll do anything to get some money from me. Every now and then, I'll send one or more of them out into the streets to look for any guy... or gal, I'm not discriminating, who needs a good time. Marie is one of my most recent additions to our family.

"So that was you I saw the other day when I came here... I had a feeling but I just wasn't sure." Albert realized.

Rudy looked surprised, "So you were the guy talking to Marie when I came to pick her up? Heh, small world, after all, I guess."

"Yeah... but, do you really think being a pimp is the best way to live?"

"Albert, I've been doing this for years now. Any jobs I tried to do failed automatically. I went to college, but that did me no good at all. Not to mention trying to support my mother after my dad died. At this point, I had to do anything to get some money. When I met a nice little girl named Leia..."

Albert looked up when he mentioned that, "Hey, that's Donald's wife..."

At the mention of the name 'Donald', Rudy reached under the coffee table and pulled out a large beer bottle. He removed the cap before he began to chug the bottle down, surprising Albert. After about fifteen seconds, Rudy swallowed, before wiping his mouth and putting the bottle down.

"Sorry 'bout that... whenever I hear that... name... it drives me to drink..." Rudy slurred a bit.

"I met up with Donald... and apparently there's some bad blood between you guys... he told me his side... but I want to hear your side."

The rich man frowned, " You're damn right there's some bad blood, and that dumbass only has himself to blame. He's the one who stole my bitch away from me."

"Leia?"

"Yes!" Rudy took a sip of his wine, "Leia was my best girl. She has been there the longest, she had the best customer service, did the best blowjobs, gave the best fucks... and she had the best ass. I was planning on getting together with her. I was planning on marrying her! But then old Dumb Donald had to come along."

He then turned towards the fireplace, "He came to visit me, and asked to spend time with one of my girls. I knew he didn't have money, so I decided to be nice and let him choose a girl for free. And much to my dismay, he chose Leia. And afterward, he started to come visit more often just to see her. At first, I didn't pay it any mind since I thought he had no chance with her. But fuck me, I was wrong..."

Albert said nothing as he watched Rudy go off on his tirade, "And then one night... I had a nice date prepared for Leia, for I planned to propose to her. But the second I did... she rejected me! You know why?! Because Donald proposed to her first! And she even showed me the engagement ring!"

Suddenly, Rudy threw his wine glass to the floor, smashing it to pieces, "You have no idea how pissed I was! I contemplated killing Donald, making it look like an accident, and then taking Leia back, but I decided not to because I'm not that cruel. I felt like I should just accept that I was never going to have Leia again..."

"Well... I'm glad you considered that..." Albert finally said.

"Until!" Rudy continued, as if he didn't hear Albert speak, "Donald came to me asking him to help plan his fucking wedding. He asked me for the money, and I was going to refuse, but I didn't, because Donald was my friend... so I helped pay for the wedding, under the condition that he would pay me back..."

Albert frowned, "But he didn't pay you back... because he couldn't?"

"No, because he didn't want to! He acts like he couldn't just _work_ for the money to pay me back! So he just decided to be lazy and makeup excuses! I was so pissed off, that I wanted revenge."

Rudy then turned to his large friend with a wicked grin, "So to get back at that lazy fucker... I threw a party and invited him and Leia. And while Donald was distracted, I took Leia to my room and made her a deal... I would leave Donald alone about the money if she and I had a good time one last time..."

"And you had sex with her..." Albert continued.

"You sure catch on fast..."

Rudy soon continued, "She agreed, even though she was just a little under the influence. After the party, I felt like I won this battle, and I finally got back at Dumbass Donald... but what I didn't account for... was Leia getting pregnant with _my_ daughter."

Albert shook his head, "April..."

"Right... and they eventually found out that I was the father after April was born, and Donald was pissed. He came here ready to fight, but I sent him away. Last I heard, he's in Newark in the shitty part of town."

"He is... with Leia, April, and Fuschia."

That surprised Rudy, "So they had another daughter. Heh, Donald should be lucky, at least he's the father for the second daughter..."

"Rudy, I don't think what you did was cool. I know you loved Leia, and you might have been sad to see her go to Donald, but making love with her behind Donald's back to get revenge doesn't help. Two wrongs don't make a right, though in this case, Donald didn't really do anything wrong..."

"Except screwing me over..." Rudy growled, sitting back down, "Bottom line, I hate him. And I don't want to go to a reunion that involves him..."

"But Donald agreed to come... on the count of not talking to you that is."

"Is that so... well then, how about this Fat Albert? Let me ask you something? When are you planning on heading back to North Philly?"

Albert smiled, "Soon as we got the gang back together. I met up with Bill, Russell, Harold, Bucky, Mushmouth, and Donald already, and we're gonna spend some time at home, before we all set out on the second half of our road trip. Are you willing to come along?"

The rich man smirked, "We'll see. Tell you what, tell the gang to come to my mansion later tonight for some dinner. I wanna see everyone, catch up, and _maybe_ I'll consider tagging along for the reunion..."

That made Albert satisfied, "Thanks, Rudy. It wouldn't be a reunion without you..."

"Hey, I didn't say I _would_ join. I'm just thinking about it now... now go and tell the cat's that I'm inviting them to dinner tonight."

"Will do..."

That's when there was a knock on the door, "Daddy...?"

Rudy groaned, "Come in, Alya."

That's when the door opened, and in came a little girl. Albert took a look at her features. She was an exact replica of Rudy, they could be twins. Her black hair was in a single braid, and she wore clothes similar to what Rudy wore when he was younger.

"What do you want?" Rudy asked as the child hugged him.

"Are you finished... I didn't know you had company."

Albert chuckled, "Hey, hey, hey. It's quite okay."

Alya looked at him, before looking at her father, "Is that the Fat Albert you often talk about when you're drunk, Daddy...?"

Rudy cringed, but nodded, "Yes, Alya. Now Mr. Fat Albert and I are talking, so why don't you go wait in your room for Daddy later. Okay?"

"... Okay..."

With that, Alya walked out of the room, sulking as she did so. Albert watched her silently, and the second she closed the door, "She's a cute one..." He said to Rudy.

"Well, what can I say. Rudy the Cutie makes cute kids..." He chuckled, "That's Alya. She's ten."

"Hey, hey, hey. That's how old my son is. Perhaps we can get our kids together so they can play. That is the plan with the other guy's kids."

Rudy looked at him, "Really? The other guys got kids too?"

"Yeah. Bill's got three-year-old twins. Harold's got a son named after him, and Bucky's got a girl on the way."

"Wow. And Russell?"

"He doesn't have any kids."

"Of course, he's still a kid himself."

As always, Rudy still gives Russell the short insults. Albert decided to shrug it off, and ask his friend a question regarding Alya, "So... who is Alya's mother...?"

At that question, Rudy sighed, "Here's a hint: 'Every time someone says they care about me, they wind up leaving me'."

Albert instantly knew who he was talking about by that sentence alone, "Danielle?" Rudy nodded, "Yep. Girl was drunk on my front door and I took her in and basically nursed her back to health. Of course, she asked me to take her and I did. We had some fun. And then she got pregnant with Alya. And after she was born, that's when Danielle wanted to leave me and take Alya away from me. But I refused to let her go, after everything we did together. And of course, she agreed to stay if I continued to give myself to her fully. I swear she was sex crazy."

Rudy then looked down, "I tried to get her help, but she wouldn't let me. She barely ever wanted to care for Alya, which confused me on why she wanted to leave and take her with her. Eventually, she had a mental breakdown, almost killed Alya, so I sent her away to a rehabilitation center, and she's been there since Alya was four."

This shocked Albert. Danielle, the girl whom he helped prevent from running away... was now in rehab due to sex addiction, "Wow... poor Danielle."

"And Alya keeps asking me where her Momma is and when she's coming back. I don't have the heart to tell her. How do you tell a ten-year-old that her mother is a nutjob and needed to be sent away? How?"

"And how does Alya feel?"

"I don't know. I hardly see her because I'm so busy. I have one or more of my girls tend to her... and I try my best to spend time with her. It's kinda sad really... and I feel like a shitty father because of it..."

Albert put a hand on Rudy's shoulder, "Don't put yourself down. I know you want to be there for Alya. And you can. Perhaps she can join us all at the dinner tonight."

"She does that anyway. But yeah..."

"Plus she can get to know the other cats."

"Yeah..."

With that, the two walked out of the room and down the stairs, "So, you just round up the other guys and come back at 5:30 tonight. We'll talk and then at 6:00, it's chow time."

"Sure thing, Rudy. Y'know... it's good to see you again."

"I guess you're right. Good to see you too..."

 **And there you have it. Rudy's living the life of a pimp with his many girls. We hear his side of the story with what happened with Donald, and we meet his daughter Alya. Plus if you don't know who Danielle is, she's a character from the Fat Albert 2004 movie starring Kenan Thompson. We may or may not see her later in the story. Next chapter, it's time for dinner with the gang. Though, with Donald and Rudy's spat, will it be a success? Who knows? Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner from Hell

**Hey guys! It's a brand new year, and it's time for a brand new chapter. I hope you're hungry because you're invited to eat dinner at Rudy's tonight. The whole gang will be there. But will it be a success, or will Donald and Rudy's feud screw things up? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 9: Dinner From Hell

"So Rudy's a pimp?" Bill asked.

"And he has this house full of girls...?" Harold asked.

"He has another daughter?" Bucky also asked.

"And apparently Donald's wife used to be one of his bitches?" Russell asked.

"And now he's inviting all of us to dinner?" Donald frowned, "Like I actually want to step foot into his house of hoes again."

Albert about half expected this type of reaction from everybody when he returned to Donald's apartment to tell them about Rudy. Of course, dinner sounded nice, but they all weren't sure about it, especially the wives as Trina spoke, "Albert, I don't know if I want to bring the kids into a house where sex happens 24/7."

Cami nodded, "Yeah. It's bad enough my boys have to deal with their Uncle Russell..." She agreed, earning a glare from said uncle.

"I don't think you guys have anything to worry about. I met a few of the girls, and they seem pretty nice. Plus, if we go, you'll get a chance to meet his daughter, Alya. Turns out, he had a baby with Danielle, and she's in a rehabilitation center due to having an addiction to sex...and she's been there since Alya was four."

That surprised the gang, who knew Danielle quite well. They didn't think that something like that would become of her. The boys could only hope that she would get better very soon.

"So... do you want to come to this dinner?" Albert asked.

The gang looked at one another, before giving their answers.

"I guess it'll be okay," Bill replied.

"It would be nice to see Rudy again," Harold added.

"Yeahb." Mushmouth also added.

"Even if he still got no class." Russell snickered.

"And the kids will get a new playmate..." Trina nodded as the other wives agreed.

Albert smiled until he noticed that Donald hadn't said anything. He just crossed his arms and looked away, until Albert got his attention, "What about you, Donald? Do you want to come to Rudy's dinner?"

After a few moments, he sighed, "Alright, I'll come. But like I said before, don't expect me to talk or even look at that asshole."

"Good. So, shall we get the kids and head on over there?"

In about ten minutes, the families were all driving into NYC, with Albert leading the way to Rudy's mansion. He was hoping that this dinner would be a good one. Everybody would finally be back together, everyone could catch up, and maybe... just maybe... Donald and Rudy could talk and make up. But with Donald not even wanting to _look_ at the rich man, that would be near impossible.

Well, at least he could hope.

Soon, everyone made it to the mansion on the hill, as they took a moment to look at it.

"Wow. Rudy really is living it up." Bill said.

"I knew he was rich..." Bucky added.

Albert smiled, "If you think it's nice on the outside, wait 'til you get to see the inside."

With that, the families walked to the front door of the lavage home, and Albert ranged the doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Marie once again, "Albert. Good to see you and your friends. Mr. Rudy's been waiting. Come on in."

She stepped aside to let the families in, before leading them into a den, one that was different from the one Albert had seen the first time he came here. For this one was much bigger, "Make yourselves at home. I'll go get Mr. Rudy." Marie said as they all sat down on couches or in chairs. As soon as she left the room...

"I have to say, he's got some nice duds..." Bill commented.

"He's living much better than the rest of us, that's for sure..." Harold sighed.

Albert smiled, "Hey, just cause he's got a fancy home, doesn't mean our own homes aren't any better. Let's not go comparing."

Bucky then noticed that Sasha hadn't really said much, not since the topic of Rudy came up, "Hey, Sash... what do you have to say about all of this? We're gonna get a nice dinner. Maybe Rudy'll have your favorite."

Sasha looked at her fiance' and nodded, "Maybe..."

"You feeling okay? You're not as talkative today."

"I'm fine... it's just..."

Before she could finish her sentence, "Ah! You all made it!"

Everyone looked to the doorway to see Rudy standing by it, and beside him holding his hand was Alya. The rich man grinned at his friends, "You did good, Albert, in getting the gang together."

"Good to see you again, Rudy." Bill greeted.

"How have you been?" Harold asked.

Rudy shrugged, "Oh you know, it's been the same old, same old."

"That I believe..." Russell snickered.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, shrimp..." Rudy sneered at him, before looking down at Alya, "Cats, I wanna introduce ya'll to my little girl, Alya. Say hi, sweetheart."

Alya smiled and waved, looking at the other kids in the room. Some of them had to be her age, "Hi. It's nice to meet you all. Daddy's said a lot about you guys. He says that Russell's a wimpy shrimp, Fat Albert's a killjoy, Bill is boring, Weird Harold's a stupid klutz, Bucky's annoying, Mushmouth's an illiterate idiot, and Dumb Donald's a no good backstabbing fool-"

Before the ten-year-old could finish her sentence, her father covered her mouth, "Okay. That's enough outta you, baby girl. Why don't you take the kids to your room so that they can play?"

"Okay! C'mon!"

The other kids were delighted to hear that, as they followed Alya out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Rudy turned back with a nervous chuckle to his less than impressed friends, "Sorry about that. I was drunk when I said those things. You know you don't think that's not what I think of you guys... right?"

"You're right, we don't think... we know..." Russell replied snarkily.

Rudy groaned, "Whatever. Let's just get to what I invited you here for, to catch up."

With that, he sat down and brought out some empty glasses, and a bottle of wine, "Anybody care for a drink. I know Albert told me that he couldn't."

"No thanks, man. I'm good." Bill smiled.

"And please don't give any to Russell..." Cami pleaded, earning yet another glare from him.

Harold shook his head, "Can't risk it. Not after the last time I drunk wine... don't ask."

"Can't. Pregnant." Sasha added.

Rudy just poured himself a glass, "That's right... Albert said that you were expecting... right, Sasha?"

Bucky's fiancee' gasped softly before turning away, which confused Bucky himself, "Wait. You guys know each other? You never told me that, Sash. How else would he know your name?"

"That's because... Rudy's the pimp I told you about..." She admitted with shame.

Now that shocked everyone in the room, except for Rudy himself, who chuckled and took a sip of his wine, "That's right, cats. Sasha and I go way back. I took her in when her good for nothing boyfriend left her. I gave her everything... until she decided she didn't need me anymore."

"Only because I thought I could make it on my own." Sasha told him, "I was never planning to stay with you permanently. And now, I'm engaged to a store owner, and we're gonna have a baby girl." She took Bucky's hand and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

Rudy snorted, "Right. Just know that you missed out. Anyways, you're not the real criminal here, Sasha. That honor belongs to Dumbass Donald. Yeah, don't think I don't see you trying your damnest not to look at me."

As for Donald himself, he just huffed and continued to avert his gaze from the man who he felt wronged him. Rudy frowned, "Giving me the silent treatment, I see. Well, fine. Go ahead, I don't care if you never talk to me again. Unless you want to admit that you were wrong in what you did."

"I did NOTHING to you!" Donald finally looked at the rich man with a fiery glare as he stood up, "YOU'RE the one who done wronged me, you motherfucka! Do you know how it feels to have to live with the fact that my own wife was fucked by my best friend!"

"Leia was MINE!" Rudy snarled, now standing himself, "I had my life with her all planned out! But then you had to bring your broke ass in here and ruin everything for me!"

That's when Leia stood to put her hands on her husband's shoulder, "Donnie, please. Calm down..." She told him, "We're here to have fun. The past is in the past, okay? Let's just sit down and talk, okay?"

Albert nodded, "Yeah. C'mon, dudes. We're trying to catch up and have a reunion in North Philly. The first step is to have dinner. So why don't you two put this silly feud aside for once and just cool it?"

Rudy and Donald glared at each other for another moment, before groaning and sitting down. Donald could have sworn that Rudy slipped a quick middle finger to him in doing so. As soon as both men were seated and quiet, Albert smiled, "Good, so, what should we talk about?"

Trina spoke up, "How about the fact that Rudy's daughter has to deal with such inappropriate living conditions. Honestly, why should she be around such sluts?" She glared at Rudy, who glared right back.

"Hey, you don't get to talk about _my_ girls that way. Only a few of them are actual sluts." He defended, "Besides, Alya ain't bothered by it. It's not like she sees what goes on behind closed doors. She's completely safe."

"How safe, though?" Cami asked, "Are you sure there hasn't been _one_ moment where she's walked in on either you or one of your girls doing the _thang_...?"

Rudy shook his head, "No! I wouldn't allow it! Alya's too innocent and pure for that. Why are ya'll getting on my case about this?"

"Because don't want her to become anything like you," Leia answered for him.

"And what's wrong with that?"

Russell shook his head, "A lot more than you think..."

Albert frowned. This definitely wasn't what how he wanted things to turn out. This was supposed to be a nice moment. The gang was finally back together. But everyone was arguing, and not getting along like he hoped.

"We're just looking out for Alya, Rudy," Sasha admitted.

Rudy frowned deeply, "That's for ME to do! I will be the one looking out for my child!"

"Really? Because from what Albert told us, you hardly see her because you're busy screwing around!" Trina countered.

Before this could get any worse, Marie once again came into the room, "Dinner is ready, Mr. Rudy." She said. Albert sighed in relief. Saved by the bell, which in this case was Marie. Rudy stood up with a smile, "Right. Come to the dining room, everyone. Marie, go get the kids and bring them down."

With that, Marie did as told, and the others followed Rudy to the dining hall, which was also pretty big. There was a long table filled completely with food, and it made the guys mouths water.

"That's a lot of food..." Bill commented.

"Is that mashed potatoes and spaghetti I see?" Harold asked.

"There's fried chicken." Bucky beamed.

"Hey, hey, hey." Albert smiled, "There's so many dishes."

Rudy smirked, "You can thank my girls for putting this delicious feast together. So what are you waiting for? Let's sit down."

Soon, the kids came downstairs and joined their respective parents at the table. Immediately, everyone began to grab for their favorite foods. "Hey, hey, hey, we gotta say grace." Albert reminded everyone.

"Albert, since you're the one who brought everyone together, you should do it," Trina suggested.

The large man nodded, and everyone bowed their heads as he spoke, "We're gathered here today, for a most momentous occasion. None of us have seen each other in years, so let's thank the Lord for bringing us back together. Thank the Lord for this wonderful meal. And thank the Lord for allowing us to grow up, meet our loved ones, and have children to cherish. Amen."

"Amen..." Everyone else repeated.

"Now let's eat!"

With that said, everyone began to chow down. Albert grabbed two pieces of turkey and placed them on his plate. As he did, he watched everyone else with a smile. Trina was talking to Sasha about Mom stuff. Theo was engaged in conversation with Harry. One thing he noticed was that Alya was sitting next to Theo, and also appeared to be talking to him.

Albert had to admit, they looked rather cute together.

Cami was busy feeding small pieces of food to Elvin and Nelson. Leia was doing the same for Fuschia. Harold was talking with Bill, Russell, Bucky, and Mushmouth. Rudy gave a piece of pie to Alya...

The only one not engaging in conversation... was Donald, who spent was giving Rudy dirty looks. Albert figured that maybe talking to Donald would take his mind off his hatred for the orange hat-wearing man.

"So, Donald. What are you most looking forward to when we get back to North Philly?" He asked.

Donald looked at him, "Uh, gee. I dunno. I guess there's a lot we can do."

"Like play buck buck, watch old reruns of the Brown Hornet, play on our old instruments..."

"Yeah. I sure like to play my pipe again. But I'm sure Rich Rudy still has his stupid ass fancy guitar."

Albert tried to get him to shush, but unfortunately, Rudy heard what he said, and glared at Donald, "So, my guitar is stupid to ya, huh?! At least I have a real instrument, unlike your lame steam pipe for the trombone! You all couldn't even afford real instruments like me!"

"Only because we didn't have the money like you!" Donald shot back, "You went on and on bragging about your fancy new stuff! Always going on and on 'bout how rich you are! How betta you are! How much pussy you could get! As if we forgot and had ta be reminded every fucking day!"

Everyone stopped their conversations to look at Donald and Rudy. Albert could tell that things were getting ugly and would get even uglier if nobody intervened quick. Rudy scoffed, "Of course. I had everything back then. And I STILL have everything."

Donald growled, "Except for Leia. I got her when you were too slow to have her!"

"She was supposed to be MINE!" Rudy roared, slamming his fist on the table "And you STOLE her away from me! I had EVERYTHING planned out! I had our whole lives together planned out! But then you decide to come in, spend some time with her, and decide that you want to be with her!"

That's when Leia decided to speak up for herself, "Rudy... for what it's worth... as much as I enjoyed my time with you... maybe we just weren't meant to be."

Rudy stared at her, "What do you mean?! We were PERFECT for each other. We were going to get MARRIED! We were gonna have kids! We were supposed to spend our lives together FOREVER! But you choose Dumbass Donald over ME! Rudolph Davis!"

"There's just something about Donald... that makes me happy..." Leia admitted.

Hearing that made Rudy felt offended, "So I never make you happy?! Is that it?!"

"... Rudy... there may have been a time where I liked you. But honestly... uh..."

"What...?" Rudy asked, "... WHAT? What is it? What are you trying to tell me, you bitch?!"

Donald then stood, "I KNOW you didn't just call my wife a _bitch_ , you son of a bitch! And as for what she's tryin' ta tell ya, she didn't enjoy being one of your fuck girls a lot! She rather much would've done something else. And when she met me, you know what she felt, she felt love! She felt loved by a man w-w-who truly cared for her! And that man was me!"

Rudy was breathing heavily, his anger grew more and more by the second. He then stood, pointing an accusing finger at Donald, "So you don't think I showed her love and care?!"

Leia frowned, "I think all you showed me was how to have sex. And it's a skill I use properly, so I thank you for that. Plus... no offense, but Donald has much nicer... uh, parts and junk... you're like iron... rusty."

That caused everyone at the table to laugh (even the kids, who barely had any idea on what was going on). Even Albert couldn't help but let out a few chuckled. Rudy blushed deeply, before he slammed his fist on the table again, harder than before.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence was met with that furious demand. Rudy growled loudly, "I have never been so humiliated in my entire life! I invite you all into my house, treat you to a nice dinner, and THIS is the thanks I get?!"

"You brought it upon yourself the moment we stepped foot into the house..." Russell replied with a grin.

"You stay out of this, shrimp. This doesn't concern you!"

All the shouting was starting to frighten the kids, especially the twins, who began to cry. Cami immediately tried to comfort her boys, "Rudy, calm down. You're scaring the twins." Bill told him.

"Sorry, Bill. But it's the dumbasses fault!" Rudy snarled, pointing towards Donald.

"You're the one who decided to fuck my wife behind my back!" The pink knitted cap wearing man shot back.

"Because you stole my woman, and then had the god damn nerve to ask me to pay for your wedding! And when all that was done, you refused to pay me back all the expenses!"

"I didn't have the money. I have no job, no thanks to you! And besides, you have like a million dollars already, why is a couple hundred bothersome to you?!"

Rudy growled, "Because you decided to be lazy and not WORK to get the money! And that's why I fucked Leia! Because I knew you wanted me to stop bugging you about the money. So I asked Leia for one last special time with her, so that I wouldn't worry about it anymore."

"YOU didn't have to fuck her though!"

"Well... what's done is done! The worst thing to come out of it was Leia getting pregnant! But it doesn't matter now... because like I said before... I have everything... and I will continue to have everything... and I'll always have more than you will..."

Something about that last sentence set Donald off, as he charged to the end of the table to tackle Rudy before Bill and Leia held him back. Rudy just stood there with a smirk, which caused little Alya to shrink a little in fear, "Daddy..."

"Not now, Alya..." Was her father's response.

"Ima kill ya, Rudy!" Donald grumbled, struggling to get to him, "I swear! Ima kill ya!"

Rudy's response, "Go ahead and try to. I dare you. But if you touch me, it'll be the last thing you ever do! I'm not gonna stand here to be threatened. So I fucking DARE you to try and beat me down!"

Albert decided that enough was enough, and he stood to place a hand on Rudy's shoulder, "Hey, hey, hey. I got something to say. Listen, I know mistakes were made in the past, but why can't you two just put it to rest and stop all this fighting. We're here to have a nice dinner."

"Sorry, Fat Albert. But it would have been a nice dinner if Dumbass over here didn't ruin everything by insulting my guitar!" Rudy replied, gesturing to a still struggling Donald.

The response to that would cause things to start getting really ugly. Donald, in a fit of rage, grabbed his glass of wine and threw it in Rudy's face. Everyone gasped in shock, worried about what was going to happen next. But before Rudy could do anything, Donald said this.

"Rudy... you're like school on a Saturday... no class..."

And that was what caused everything to turn ugly very quickly.

Rudy screamed in rage, before lunging at Donald, knocking him, Bill, and Leia to the ground. From there, a physical altercation broke out, with Rudy and Donald punching one another, Bill and Leia trying to break it up, and the rest trying to help. Albert figured it was best to get the kids out of the room for their own safety, and the others did just that.

Soon, both boys when under the table, causing it to jolt around, knocking food onto the floor. Everyone tried their best to break the fight up, but it was no use. Albert eventually stepped in and grabbed both Rudy and Donald and separated them, "Cool it, you two." He said softly, "You're making a mess of everything."

Rudy growled and released himself from Albert's grip, dusting himself off, "Well, this was a waste of time. Go back to North Philly for your stupid reunion if you want, but count me out!"

"Fine by me!" Donald shot back, "I didn't want you there to start with."

Albert frowned, "But Rudy. It won't be a reunion with you."

"Unless you decide to kick Donald out of it, I want NO part of it! And it's kind of a shame because I really was considering going back with you guys. But Dumbass Donald had to ruin that!"

"YOU ruined everything the second you decided to fuck my wife!" Donald growled.

Instead of replying, Rudy gave Donald the finger and stormed away, going to tend to Alya. As for Donald, he too got out of Albert's grip, "Fuck this shit, I'm out. I'm getting Leia and girls and I'm splitting. See you later, Fat Albert..."

With that, he left the dining room, leaving Albert to look at the damage done. Food was on the floor, dishes, plates, and glass were shattered (with specks of blood). This was a disaster, and he only wished he could have prevented it.

That's when Trina walked back into the room, after having finally calmed down Sondra, who was scared to tears by the fight. She put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Well, this will be a story to tell the girls back at home..." She sighed.

"I thought it would be great to have the gang back together..." Albert said sadly, "But all it's brought is fighting and past bad memories..."

"Hey, we can still make this happen. Who needs that Rudy anyway? He'll only bring toxic energy around everyone."

"But it won't be a reunion without him..."

"I know... but this mission of bringing everyone together didn't come without issues... and we should've seen that coming... but if you're really determined to get him for the reunion... why don't you talk to him again and try to convince him to reconsider?"

Albert looked at his wife with a small smile, "Perhaps that could work. Better do it when everyone cleans up and heads out."

 **Welp, that escalated quickly. Both Rudy and Donald are unwilling to let go of the past and break out in a fight. Now, Rudy has backed out of the reunion, and it's up to Albert to try and get him to reconsider, which is what we'll see in the next chapter. So with that said, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10: Reconsider, Rudy

**Hey, hey, hey. I'm back with yet another chapter of GHAGTA. Today, Albert will make an attempt to talk to Rudy, in hopes of getting him to change his mind about not joining the reunion. But knowing how stubborn Rudy is, it's gonna be a challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 10: Reconsider, Rudy

Albert stood outside of Rudy's secret room, where the rich man had retreated to after what could be described as the dinner from hell... or the disaster dinner of hell. Now, he was going to make an attempt to help change Rudy's mind.

But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Rudy was too furious with Donald, and pretty much wanted nothing to do with him ever again. But... this reunion is meant to bring EVERYONE together... and that includes both of them.

 _I have to try..._ He thought _It won't be a reunion without Rudy..._ Taking a deep breath, Albert knocked on the door, "Rudy...? It's me. Can I come in?"

There wasn't a response for about ten seconds before he heard the door unlocking, and a voice on the other side of the door, "Ugh... come in..."

With that, Albert opened the door and was met with a cloud of smoke. He coughed, before coming face to face with Rudy, who was holding a cigarette in his hand. Judging by the look on his face, Albert could tell that he was still not happy. The large man walked into the room as Rudy closed the door, "I was hoping we could talk... you know, after what happened at dinner..." Albert spoke.

Rudy cringed, "What else is there to talk about? I think you and I both know that Donald's a dumb shit, Leia's a cunt and dead to me, and for all I care, they both can go to Hell." He sneered, blowing out another puff of smoke.

"Listen, I know you're upset-"

"That's an understatement. I'm pissed off!"

"... Right. But from my understanding, you're the one who wronged Donald here, by having sex with Leia behind his back, all because you loved her and Donald got to her first."

"Donald wronged me _first_!" Rudy shot back.

"Because he fell in love. It seems to me that you were too slow. Besides, you heard what Leia said. Maybe you two weren't meant to be. And she seems to be much happier with Donald than with you.

The rich man glared at his friend, "How would YOU know?! You weren't here when Leia was living here! I gave her the best life she could possibly have. And then she had to throw it all away and for what? Dumbass Donald, that's what? Things could have been different. Leia and I could have had the life I planned. But no, that son of a bitch just HAD to come into the picture and fuck up everything!"

Albert frowned, "Still, you're going about this all wrong. I know you felt betrayed by Donald, but he didn't do anything wrong. Like I said, he fell in love with Leia, and proposed to her when you didn't."

"I DID PROPOSE TO HER!" Rudy snarled, throwing the now small cigarette to the floor, and stepping on it, "I told you! I planned a nice dinner with her, and when I popped the question, she rejects me because Donald proposed first!"

"I know. But... I think you're overreacting a bit. Just take a deep breath... listen, we're going back to North Philly in the morning, and-"

Rudy held his hand up, "I already told you, I'm not going. Not after what that asshole did to me."

"Please, Rudy. Reconsider. I came all this way to get the whole gang back together. And it won't be a full reunion without you. Besides, I'm sure Alya wants to tag along for a fun road trip."

"Don't you DARE assume what MY daughter wants! She is her own person!"

"I know that! But don't you think it would be good to get her out of the house and have some fun?"

Rudy was about to snap, before going into deep thought about it. To be honest, Alya didn't go outside a lot. Only to be taken to school and such. Otherwise, she remained in her room playing. That was another reason why Rudy didn't see her much. And she could use some... sunlight...

But he just shook his head, "I can take Alya to the park if she needs to go outside. Bottom line, I'm not going. You can go and have your reunion. Now get out! I'm gonna be busy tonight."

"But Rudy-"

"GET OUT! NOW!"

Sighing in defeat, Albert began to leave the room. But as he did, he said one last thing to Rudy, "You know... we're not leaving for the second part of our road trip until Saturday morning... that'll give you time to think... and if you wanna change your mind."

Rudy didn't respond as he lit another cigarette. Albert then closed the door, and walked down the stairs, where Trina was waiting, "So... how did it go?" She asked.

"Not so good." He shook his head, "He's pretty dead set on not coming with us. He's too mad with Donald."

"I dunno why he's mad. He's the one who decided to bang Donald's wife for revenge. If anything, he doesn't need to be at the reunion..."

"I did tell him to reconsider... we won't leave for the next part of our trip until Saturday... that should give him some time to think about it... I hope he reconsiders... it won't be the same without him... no matter how stubborn he is..."

Trina smiled softly at her husband, "You really have a lot of confidence in this... don't you? That's one of the things I love about you..."

With that, she gave Albert a kiss on the cheek, before walking away to check on Theo and Sondra. As for Albert himself, he smiled to himself, hoping that Rudy would indeed reconsider and join them. He then remembered that Rudy had given him his phone number... but he didn't give Rudy his address. Taking out his number, he sent a quick text to his friend about where to find him if he changes his mind.

Now, all he had to do was wait and see if Rudy would comply.

He soon joined the others in the living room. Donald had left with Leia and the girls about twenty minutes ago, while the rest stayed behind to at least help clean up the mess that was in the dining room. The kids, especially the younger ones, were no longer feeling afraid now that the drama has ended... for now. Elvin and Nelson were sleeping in Cami's arms. Sondra was sleeping while snuggling up to her mother. Theo and Harry were the only two of the kids still awake... well, them and Alya.

"So... what's gonna happen next, Dad?" Theo asked his father.

Albert shrugged, "I'm not sure, son. We're still going on our trip, but I sure hope that Rudy changes his mind about not going."

"With how things are between him and Donald, I don't think they want to be anywhere near each other..." Harold frowned.

Bill nodded, "Yeah. All they're gonna do is fight the whole time."

"Yeah, we don't need ol' Rudy to have a good time." Russell added.

"Hey, fighting or not, Rudy is our friend, and he's still part of the gang. It wouldn't be right to leave him out of this. I know I should respect his decision not to go, but I think it would be good for Alya to get out and travel." Albert said.

Everyone nodded in sympathy. In all honesty, they felt bad for Alya, not just because her father barely had any time for her or the fact that she had to live among women looking for sex, but also because she didn't seem to get out as much as she should. Albert had a point. The child could use such an adventure.

As for Alya herself, she listened to the conversation and spoke up, "Would it okay with my Daddy if I went?"

Albert smiled as he kneeled to the ten-year old's side, "I think he'll be okay with it. Of course, we'd love for him to come too."

"Why don't we ask Rudy if she can come?" Bucky asked, "Rudy may not wanna go, he could at least give his blessing for his daughter."

"Yeah!" Trina agreed, "It would give her a chance to get away from this inappropriate environment for once."

"And away from her toxic father." Cami also agreed.

Albert shook his head, "Now, hold on a minute. Just because Rudy refuses to join the reunion, it doesn't mean he'll let his daughter join us."

"You're DAMN right!"

Everyone turned to the doorway to see a furious looking Rudy standing there, holding a bottle of wine, "You're sad that I won't come to the stupid reunion, but you think that to make up for it, you'll take my daughter instead?!" He seethed.

Albert was quick to defend everyone, "Listen, Rudy, it was merely a suggestion-"

"Suggestion MY ASS! You're trying to take her away from me! You don't think I'm a good enough father! You don't think I'm fit to take care of her!"

"We don't think... we know..." Russell replied with snark.

"Face it, Rudy. You have no idea what it must feel like for Alya. Some kids fathers work a lot, and they don't have time to spend with their kids, and that can be understood. But YOU are home most of the time, yet you'd rather play with your hoes than your own CHILD!" Trina frowned.

Rudy growled, "Don't you DARE insult my parenting! Don't you think I feel bad enough for not seeing her as much as I should?!"

"With someone like you, can you EVER feel bad?" Cami asked.

Now everyone else, the wives especially, were ragging on Rudy, and Albert didn't like it one bit. He quickly stepped in, "Wait a minute, everyone. Rudy may not be the best father, but he truly does love Alya."

"Sorry, baby. But he needs to hear this!" Trina told her husband, "Unless he shapes up and starts being there for his daughter then she doesn't need to be here. She needs to be with someone who can provide for her, care for her, and treat her like a daughter and not an afterthought!"

Hearing these insults thrown at him set Rudy off, as he growled and prepared to charge at Trina, if not for Albert holding him back, "Cool it, Rudy. Trina didn't mean it."

"We just want to make sure Alya's well taken care of," Sasha said softly.

"She IS taken care of!" Rudy snarled, "If I'm too busy for her then one of my girls will tend to her. Alya's my world, and I give her everything."

Cami scoffed, "Except attention..."

Rudy rolled his eyes and then turned to Alya, "Alya, go to your room. It's almost time for bed."

"But I don't want my friends to go..." The child said sadly.

" _Now_..."

Sulking, the child did as her father told, and trudged up the stairs, "Now it sounds like you're being a bit harsh to her." Bill spoke up.

"I second that," Russell added.

"I third it." Harold also added while Bucky and Mushmouth nodded.

Rudy couldn't believe this, "You guys too?! You don't think I can be a good enough parent?!" He then pointed to the door, "That does it! Everyone, out! OUT of my house! Get out! And don't you EVER come back! Now I KNOW I won't be joining you for the reunion in North Philly! You all can kiss my ass!"

Everyone stayed where they were, too afraid and nervous to move. They thought that Rudy was joking, well only partially. But little did they know was that he wasn't just serious... he was _dead_ serious.

Rudy glared at all of them before he left the room for a moment. The others would have taken the chance to leave... if not for Rudy coming back just as quick as he left, pointing a black revolver straight at them.

"Let me ask you assbags again..." He said in a dangerously threatening tone. "Get. Out."

They got the message this time as they scrambled to run out the door. Albert was the last one to get out, but before he did, he turned to Rudy with a sad look, "Please, Rudy... at least think about the reunion." With that, he left.

Rudy slammed the door hard, before sighing and putting his face in his hands. He set his gun on the side table, before going up the stairs to retreat to his secret room... before changing his mind and heading to Alya's room instead. Softly, he knocked on the door, "Alya... sweetie. Can I come in?"

"Sure..." Was the tiny response on the other side.

The rich man opened the door to the familiar setting of his daughter's room. Soft pink carpet, a sunshine light on the ceiling, purple walls, fuschia colored curtains, toys in the corner, and Alya's canopy bed filled the brim with pillows and stuffed animals. Rudy walked over to the bed, pulled the pillows away until he could see his child, "Hiding under the cushions again, dear?"

The ten-year-old sigh, "Why did you have to make my new friends leave, Daddy?"

Rudy sighed, "They just... made me mad, that's all. Friends do that..."

"Will... I ever see them again?"

He wanted to tell her no. He made it _pretty_ clear to the others to _not_ come back. But as he thought about it... no. He stands by that. They aren't welcome back, all because they questioned his parenting. But, to prevent the risk of upsetting Alya, he instead said, "They have to go home, Alya. They live far away."

"Can we go to the reunion Mr. Fat Albert talked about? It sounds like fun."

Rudy frowned at her, "I... don't intend to, baby girl. I've got a lot of work managing the girls. You know that. I wouldn't have time for the reunion anyway."

But Alya, despite how little she saw of her father, knew him better than that, "Really? Or is it because you're still mad at Mr. Dumb Donald?"

... Shit.

"That's personal, Alya. The point is, we're not going, and that's final. Now... it's time for bed. Let me give you a kiss..."

With that, he planted a soft kiss on Alya's forehead, before turning and leaving the room, "Goodnight, princess..."

With a sigh, Alya replied, "Goodnight, Daddy... I love you..."

Hearing that made Rudy stop and clutch at his chest. That was the first time in forever that he heard his own daughter say that to him. Maybe the others were right... and that he needed to put more effort into being a father, "I... love you, too..." He then closed the door to her room.

Walking back to his secret room, he sat on the couch and was about to open another bottle of wine... when he noticed a message on his phone that he hadn't seen yet. He picked it up and read it thoroughly.

'Here's my address if you change your mind and want to come to the reunion

365 Jackson Street

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 54321- Albert'

 **Well, Rudy has a lot on his mind. He's pretty dead set on not going to the reunion, but will he change his mind... at least for Alya? Next chapter, we'll find out. Also, we'll check up on the others, as they go back to visit Donald and his family. Until then, I'll see you later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Reunion Must Go On

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter of GHATGA. This is gonna be a short one. We'll see with the others as they return to Newark to visit Donald and his family again and talk about the whole situation with Rudy before they start heading back to North Philly. Plus, the guys have a nice little conversation with one another. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 11: The Reunion Must Go On

"I can't believe him!" Trina groaned as Albert drove along the Hudson River, with the others following behind, "Telling us to leave and then pulling a gun on us. Who does he think he is...?"

"Something who's very sensitive and touchy about the subject of fatherhood..." Was Albert's answer.

"I'm sorry, baby. But he needed to hear what I said. If he doesn't shape up, Alya will never get the chance to experience the life she deserves. All she knows is how those hoes been running, and her father is running them."

"Let's hope he changes his mind still..."

Trina looked at her husband, "Albert, at this point, I rather not have him there, not if he's gonna be waving a gun around. Because of someone gets hurt because of him, you need to cut him off for good."

"Rudy's not a bad person. Sure he's not the nicest guy you'll ever meet, but he has a heart. Besides, North Philly is his home too..."

"I know, baby... but..."

"Just give him a chance..."

Trina felt a bit conflicted. She knows that her husband's heart is in the right place, but Rudy was a toxic person. He screws around with girls, is barely there for his own daughter, had sex with another man's wife behind his back as 'revenge', and then just threatened his _friends_ with a _gun_ minutes ago. She was surprised he didn't have a criminal record.

But... at the same time, he _was_ Albert's friend, and they haven't seen each other in years. Maybe Rudy _did_ need a chance to redeem himself.

Soon, everyone made it back to Newark, and back to Donald and Leia's place. There, they informed them of what happened, while the kids were once again playing in April and Fuschia's room.

"I ain't surprised..." Donald sighed as he sipped on his bottle of beer, "Rudy overreacts too much, to the point where he'll kill anybody who annoys the fuck outta him."

"It's more of the fact that he threatened us... with the _children_ in the room." Cami frowned, "I can't believe he did that. Alya needs to get away from him. Someone should call child services. She's not even safe in her own home."

"And it sure doesn't seem like he wants to come to the reunion now." Bucky said sadly, "It would have been nice to have the whole gang back together."

Harold nodded, "And unless Rudy decides to change his mind, it's gonna be the Junkyard Band minus one."

"Who cares if that bastard isn't there?!" Donald asked, "I'm glad he ain't coming. At least I don't have to look at his smug ass face the whole time."

Albert sighed. Everyone seemed to be divided on their opinions of Rudy. The wives thought he was a bad influence, the guys admit that it wouldn't be the same without him... Donald just flat out hated him.

"Now let's just hope he changes his mind. Rudy's our friend, and I know deep down he wants to come, even if he says he didn't. Like I said before, Alya could use the trip."

"What makes you think he's even thinking of her?" Cami asked the large man, "He probably keeps her inside on purpose so she won't go blabbing about him having those sluts at his house."

"I doubt it. She seems pretty kept to herself to do that." Bill said to his wife.

Mush nodded, "Ib second thatb."

"Trust me... Rudy will come to terms with this... hopefully..." Albert assured everyone, "But for now... we should get ready for bed, I suppose."

"No use staying here..." Donald sighed, "Our crib isn't big enough for all of ya'll..."

Leia shook her head, "Oh, nonsense. We can make it work. I just need to get some sheets and pillows."

Soon, she had prepared beds for everyone. The parents would sleep in the living room, while the kids would sleep in April and Fuschia's room. It was easy enough for everyone. The wives took the couch, leaving their unfortunate husbands on the floor.

Albert laid his head on his pillow as he stared at Rudy's number on his phone. He was tempted to call and talk to him, but he knew that Rudy would most likely hang up on him or refuse to answer. Besides, he was probably asleep by now.

 _Please, Rudy. You have to reconsider about this..._ He thought, _It just won't be the same if you're not there..._

"Still thinking about him?"

Albert turned to Bill, who was lying down beside him, "Might as well give it up. I doubt Rudy's gonna come. Not while he's still mad at Donald..."

"It doesn't hurt to hope, does it?"

"No... I'm just saying... you know. I can't believe how far we've all come. We've gone from kids in the junkyard, to becoming husbands and fathers. I remember the first day I met Cami. It was when I traveled to New Haven, and ran into her at the store... it was love at first sight..."

The large man smiled at his friend, "Same for me and Trina. It was love at first sight. I remember when Theo was born... poor Trina had to have a c section and she was NOT happy..."

Bill chuckled, "She should be lucky. After years of stillborns and miscarriages, Cami had the twins..."

"Oh... I didn't know you had to deal with that..."

"We don't like to bring it up much... but Cami had a natural birth... unmedicated. And she about blew everyone's ears out that day."

Harold soon joined in the conversation, "You think your wife had it bad? Belinda was in so much pain, she was practically BEGGING for the epidural... I miss her so much."

Mush patted his friend on the shoulder as a sign of comfort. Donald also spoke up, "Hey, Leia was just as bad. She was holding onto me so tightly I had more bandages than her."

Bucky shuddered, "If labor and delivery is that rough for girls, I dread the day Sasha is ready."

"Hey! We can hear you guys. Go to bed."

The guys looked up to the couch to see their less than amused wives frowning at them. They all blushed, before turning away and snickering to themselves. For the first time, they felt like kids again.

This reunion was going to be so much fun...

If only Rudy was with them to join in on the fun...

 **So, everyone spends the night at the Parker's place, and the next day they'll all hit the road, which is where next chapter'll take place. But, of course, their journey back to North Philly won't come without some issues. Tune in next chapter to see what happens. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Homeward Bound

**Na, na, na, gonna have a good time... reading this brand new chapter of GHAGTA. This is where everyone sets off for North Philly to get that reunion started. Like I mentioned before, this road trip won't come without some trouble for our friends. This will start off a new plot point for the story, and it will rely on the gang working together like before. Let's see what happens. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 12: Homeward Bound

The next morning, by 11:30 AM, everyone found themselves on the road, this time back to North Philly, with Albert leading the way. The large man smiled at his wife, who was busy with her puzzle book. He checked the rearview mirror to see Theo and Sondra asleep. Behind his car was Bill driving, followed by Harold, and Donald was bringing up the rear.

The only person missing... was, of course, Rudy. Albert decided not to dwell on that, and just hope that he made a decision before Saturday. After all, he had a week to decide.

As he drove, Albert looked at the GPS. Thankfully, it would only take an hour to get back to North Philly, and they had only been on the road for about twenty minutes now. It wouldn't be long now...

With Bill, he was also smiling as Russell was in the passenger's seat snoring, while Cami sat with the twins in the back (on the account of not wanting Russell near the boys whenever they drove anywhere). She was currently holding onto the toddlers while they slept as well, as she smiled back at her husband.

Bill kept his eyes on the road, following closely behind Albert. But as he did... he couldn't help but notice in the mirror to his left... a black car was driving up beside him. At first, he tried not to pay too much attention to it... but it seemed to be creeping up against him slowly. He started to get a bad feeling about this. But as to not cause any panic, he kept focusing on driving, trying hard not to focus on the car.

He wasn't the only one noticing the creeping truck. Harold was right next to it. He couldn't help but look at it as he drove, with Mush beside him, and Harry, Sasha, and Bucky in the back sleeping. Like Bill, Harold was feeling a bit anxious with this car beside him. With how it was so close... it was almost as if the driver was planning something... and it wasn't good.

Donald also noticed the big car. He wasn't paying too much attention to it, but he too could sense that something was up. He looked away to see Leia on her phone, and April and Fuchsia in the back sleeping like the other kids.

As for Albert, he didn't notice the car until it had pulled up beside him. Of course, he didn't pay it any mind and just kept driving. However, when Trina noticed it, she frowned, "Al... you see that car... right?"

"Yeah, I see it..." He replied, "There are plenty of cars around us right now..."

"I know... but there's something suspicious about it... I'm a little concern..."

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen..."

WHAM!

Suddenly, the second after Albert said that the driver of the black car rammed into the Robertson's car, nearly knocking them off the highway. Thankfully, Albert was still able to gain control of the car to prevent that. Trina began to hold on for dear life, "Good God! Is he crazy?"

The sudden jerk of the car woke up Theo and Sondra, "Hey... what happened...?" Theo asked with a yawn, "Are we home yet?"

"No... not yet, son..." Albert replied, trying to keep the kids calm and unaware.

Unfortunately, that did no good, as the car rammed into them again, startling the kids. "Daddy! Why is that car bumping into us?" Sondra asked, clutching her stuffed bear in her arms.

"I'm not sure..."

Back with Bill, he was seeing everything in front of his eyes with shock. He looked at Cami, who was staring with concern, "Cam. Call Trina's number, when they answer, put it on speaker, and give it to me." He ordered.

His wife did as told as fast as she could, and once Trina picked it up, Bill answered.

"Trina. Put your phone on speaker." He said.

In Albert's car, Trina pressed the button and Bill's voice came through the speaker, _"Albert. Can you hear me?"_

"I can..." Albert replied, "Who is this guy?"

 _"I have no idea. I saw the car come up, and I had a bad feeling about it._ "

"Is there any way to get him off our tail- Oof!" The car rammed him again.

From behind him, Harold was watching with slight panic. Someone was trying to run Albert and his family off the road. Who was this guy, and what vendetta does he have against Albert? Harold started to feel helpless. He wasn't sure what to do.

Back with Albert, he tried speeding up a bit to avoid another ram, but as he did, the driver of the black car sped up behind him. Soon, Bill ended up beside the car, in which the driver took pleasure in ramming into him as well. The ram ended up waking Russell and the twins, "Ah! What the hell?!"

"Bill. What's going on?" Cami asked, holding onto the twins for protection.

"I... just don't know..." He replied, keeping control in the car.

He then did what Albert did and sped up to avoid another ram. Now Harold beside the car, and took the opportunity to try and avoid him, but the car was faster, and rammed him hard, nearly throwing him off the bridge they were crossing. He just barely kept control.

Donald was watching this from the back. He was so confused about why this random car was trying to kill his friends, but he knew he had to do something. So as soon as Harold was out of range, Donald drove up beside the car and rolled down his window, "Hey! Y-You betta stop tryin' to kill ma friends! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

The driver's response... he just rammed into the Parker's car before Donald could even get out of range. The force was even stronger than before, and it sent the car into the grass, "Shit!" Donald grunted and steered the wheel to get back on the road. Leia was startled, "My lord... what is that man trying to do?"

"I... I dunno..." Donald panted, "But look... Albert's going down an exit... maybe we can lose him..."

With that, he followed his friends through the exit. And thankfully... the black car didn't seem to follow them.

Back with Albert, he sighed with relief when he saw that the mysterious car kept on going, "He's gone... he's not following up." He told Trina, who also sighed, "Thank God... but... we better stop somewhere and check out the car, to see if it's not too damaged." She suggested.

She definitely had a point. Five minutes later, everyone stopped at a restaurant in Trenton to eat lunch. Before they went in to order, Albert and Trina took a look at the damage caused by the black car driver. There was a noticeably large dent between the driver's door and the side door (where Sondra sat). Thankfully, the five-year-old was free of any bruises.

The damage on Bill, Harold, and Donald's cars was minor, but still a little noticeable.

"I can't believe someone tried to kill us..." Trina shook her head, "Do we even know him?"

"I don't think so. I didn't get a good look at him..." Albert admitted sadly.

"I did..." Donald spoke, He had a black cap on, shades, and black clothing. He looked like a secret agent. Maybe he was sent to assassinate us or something, like on a mission. You know like in those spy movies?"

Bill frowned, "I doubt that's the case. I feel like something much bigger is going on. And now that you mention him, I remember seeing a guy who fit that description one day at the gas station I work at."

"Hey, I think I saw someone like that at one of Harry's basketball games back in April," Harold added.

"I saw someone like that in the crowd of the grand opening of my store." Bucky also added.

"Hey. I think I saw him too. Can't remember where?" Donald also added.

Albert rubbed his chin, "Hm... whoever this person is... we've all seen him before. And apparently, he's out to get us for some reason. We had better keep on the lookout, just in case he finds us here."

"Not to mention protect the children." Trina mentioned, "The last thing we need the babies to be targeted by this person..."

The other mothers agreed with that. With that in mind, everyone soon went into the restaurant to get their food. Little did they know... was that they were being watched from just across the street.

The man in his black car smirked as he chuckled to himself, "You fools don't know me... but soon you will... Rudolph's not with you, unfortunately... but don't you worry... I'll get my revenge on him when the time comes. The bastard will pay... with what he loves most. And the rest of you... will with for what you love most..."

He then took out an electronic tablet and looked at the names he put own.

Theodore Robertson

Sondra Robertson

Harold Simmons Jr.

Elvin Cosby

Nelson Cosby

April Davis-Parker

Fuchsia Parker

Alya Davis

 **Oh, chiz.**

 **Whoever this person is, he's got some plans for the kids. And I can tell you now, it's not good plans. If you're wondering who this is, it's not a character from the show, but an OC. As for what he has against the gang, well, I wouldn't say he has anything against them except for Rudy, but we'll find that out later. Next chapter, the gang finally makes it back to North Philly, and the homecoming comes with memories and surprises. With that said, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 13: We're Home!

**Hey, hey, hey! It's Nellie, back with another chapter of GHATGA! This is it. Home sweet home for everyone. Memories, nostalgia, and plenty of other surprises are in store for the gang. Let's read and see what it is. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 13: We're Home!

After dealing with the madness that was the black car trying to attack them, the gang decided that they would report it as soon as they got back in North Philly. The last thing they needed was anybody else getting hurt.

Once they got lunch to go, they were once again on the road. The homestretch at last. It wouldn't be long now...

Albert felt thankful that they were returning home. That way, everyone could get a break before they headed on the second part of their trip. In that time, they could all have fun... just like old times.

The old gang together... back in the Junkyard. Playing buck buck. Watching old reruns of the Brown Hornet. And the best part, introducing their kids to where they hung out.

It would be something to remember.

 _Hey, hey, hey..._ _we're gonna have some fun today..._

Soon, they were finally back in Philadelphia (Since Trenton is right near the border between Pennsylvania and New Jersey). For Albert, it was nothing new, but for the rest of the guys... it was a homecoming.

"Wow... North Philly hasn't changed a bit..." Bill said.

"I can't believe we're back here..." Harold sighed.

"Me neither..." Bucky added.

"It don't look too much different..." Donald commented.

True, North Philly sure didn't change a whole lot since the 70s. Of course, there were some differences, such as new stores, new homes, new cars, and the overall look. But still... it was home to them.

And where there's home... there's the junkyard.

Which is where Albert decided to make the first stop. After about ten more minutes of driving, everyone made a stop at the junkyard. A whole wave of nostalgia washed over the boys as they got out of the car and looked at the entrance.

"Welcome to our old haven, buddy..." Harold introduced to Harry, who looked around with amusement. Elvin and Nelson were amazed by what they were seeing. April and Fucshia looked on their father's old hang out spot.

"Even the junkyard's the same..." Bill commented.

Albert smiled, "It sure is. Theo and his friends like to come here and play."

Theo nodded, "You got that right dad. C'mon guys. Let's go play. There's awesome stuff to do here."

"Yeah!" Sondra agreed, "Let's play!"

With that, all the kids ran into the junkyard to do whatever they pleased. Their parents couldn't help but watch with smiles, the fathers especially. Somehow, they all saw themselves playing here again, "Ib can't believeb we'reb backb hereb againb." Mush spoke up, "It'sb likeb web never leftb."

Donald nodded, "It sure ain't. Nothing has changed at all. It's like we went back in time or somethin'..."

"So this is the famous junkyard you and your gang played around in?" Cami asked Bill, "And you guys never once got hurt?"

"Well, sometimes we had an incident every now and then. But nothing too serious." Was his reply.

Russell frowned slightly, "Well, there was one incident I had with Rudy long ago... but we don't like to talk about that summer day. Anyways, it actually feels good to be here again."

Cami smirked, "Yeah. Maybe you can move out finally and live here."

Of course, that earned her a glare and middle finger as always. Bill just shook his head. As for Albert, he had his arm around Trina as they watched the kids run around, look at scraps, and just have fun. Although Trina was a little concerned, "Is this really a safe place for kids? I dunno how you guys did it, but I'd be worried about getting a scratch here. I still can't believe I let you convince me to let our babies here to play every now and then."

"Hey, hey, hey. At least you see that it's worth it..." Albert replied.

That's when Bucky thought of something, "Hey! What about the clubhouse? Is it still here?"

At the mention of the clubhouse, the other boys soon remembered their beloved shack where they had their meetings and watched their favorite shows. Albert soon realized that he never revisited the clubhouse in the past several years. The only time he could remember, was introducing Trina to it while they were still just engaged.

The guys, along with their wives, walked to the area where the clubhouse should be. But when they got there... they were in for something shocking.

The clubhouse... it was still here... but... it didn't look the same.

For one thing, it looked like it went through a hurricane, tornado, and rain storm all at once. The roof was near caved in, the door was just hanging by the hinges, and the wood looked dirty and rotting.

The sight of it sort of hurt a part of the gang's hearts and souls.

"I guess some things _do_ change..." Bill sighed after a minute of silence.

"My God..." Harold shook his head, "The clubhouse looks like it went through Hell and back..."

"It don't even look like we can go inside..." Bucky added.

Albert tried to reassure everybody, "Well, it has been many years. It may look old on the outside, but we have yet to see the inside."

The large man had a point. So, everyone decided to enter the inside of the clubhouse, which... didn't look any better than the outside. More rotting wood and dirty floors. But the confusing thing was that the TV was still intact, and on with a rerun of the Brown Hornet.

And the gang could see something sitting on the couch watching. Who was it?

Before they could say anything else, the person turned towards them, and smirked, "About time. I was wondering when you cats were coming..."

"Rudy?"

Another person popped from the couch with a wave, "Hi!"

"Alya!"

Yes, indeed was the Davis father and daughter watching the Brown Hornet. This was a major shock to everyone, but they, the guys mostly, were happy to see him as they went to greet him.

The only person that was not happy to see Rudy was of course Donald. But... for the sake of everyone having a good time, he decided to just suck it up for now, and keep his promise of not speaking or looking at the man who betrayed him.

"Hey, hey, hey, Rudy. You made it after all." Albert chuckled.

The rich man smiled back, "Yeah. I saw your text. But I decided to stop here and surprise you guys."

"What made you change your mind?" Bill asked.

"I thought about it... and I realized that despite all these years... I did miss North Philly, and you guys... plus, I've always wanted to bring Alya here, just to see where her daddy grew up, and bring her to see her grandma."

Alya nodded, "Yeah. I hadn't seen my grandma in a long time..."

"Gee, I wonder why...?" Trina muttered sarcastically.

"Alya. The other kids are playing outside. Wanna join 'em?" Albert asked.

The ten-year-old looked at her father for assurance, but he just smiled and nodded. With that, she jumped up from the couch and ran out the door to join her new friends, who, from what the adults could hear, were glad to see her.

As for the gang...

"I honestly can't believe we're all back here..." Harold spoke, "We really had a lot of good memories here."

"Yeah. Like watching the Brown Hornet." Bucky added.

Rudy then brought something up, "Oh, that reminds me. A reunion special of the Brown Hornet will be coming on later tonight."

"Really? I didn't know that..." Albert responded.

"Well, when you know people like I do, you tend to get this information in advance."

That sounded like a great idea. Watching their favorite TV show in the clubhouse again. It would be exactly like old times. Only this time, they had the love of their lives and their children to share the experience with them.

They definitely were gonna have a good time again...

"So... I trust it wasn't a bad ride from Newark to here?" Rudy asked.

The others looked at each other with concern, before Albert answered, "Well... not exactly."

"Some maniac tried to run us off the road," Bill added.

"He had a black car." Harold also added.

"Not to mention the driver looks like someone we saw before." Bucky also added.

Rudy raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Because a bastard with that same description almost killed me and Alya while we were on the way here. And the odd thing; He looks like a customer of mine from a while back. A very pissed off customer."

"What happened with that?" Albert asked.

"Apparently, he was all bent outta shape because he felt I charged him too much for time with three of my girls. I charged exactly $120, and he argued that I had a discount for three girls on my website."

Russell looked at the man, "You have a website."

"Of course. Gotta get customers somehow. Made it myself. Got requests within the first hour it was up."

The others tried to ignore the fact that Rudy had a website for his pimp business, and decided to come back to the subject of the mystery person, "Anyways. We have a feeling that someone might be targeting us. So we should stay on high alert." Albert spoke.

Rudy nodded, "Yeah. I feel you. Something's up. So we should be careful. And protect the kids too. Because of anyone tries to lay a hand on my Alya, heads will fucking roll."

Everyone else agreed.

"That goes double for me with the twins..."

"Same for me with Harry..."

"If anyone hurts my babies..."

"Nobody better mess with my girls..."

Before anybody else could agree, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to the doorway to see the kids wearing mischevious smiles on their faces, "Hey, Dad..." Theo chuckled, "We've been talking... and we've decided... to challenge you guys to a game of buck buck!"

Buck buck...?

The adults all looked at one another... before smiling back at their kids.

Oh... it was on!

 **We're back in North Philly. So many memories for the boys, and now their kids want to play buck buck, which is what the next chapter will be completely devoted to. It sounds like everyone is in for fun. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 14: Buck Buck Champions

**Ladies and gentlemen...** **It's time for... the first annual Kids vs Adults Buck Buck Championship! You have the Junkyard Gang vs their Wives, vs their kids, whom they will face off. Who will be the new Buck Buck champions of this generation? Well, you'll have to read and find out!**

 **Enjoy, and let the games begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Moving on!**

Chapter 14: Buck Buck Champions

Albert knew that this was definitely going to be a fun experience. Playing Buck Buck with the whole gang again, and this time adding their children and wives to the mix, that was a recipe for fun!

First, it was the husbands vs the wives.

Using a pole as the base, the ladies decided to be the 'horse' first. On the outside, they appeared to be confident, but on the inside, they were all terrified. Mostly because they knew that their men were a lot bigger in size. And if Albert were to jump on them... good God.

Cami held onto the pole, while Trina held onto her, with Leia behind. Sasha was the only one not playing, mostly due to the fact that she was pregnant and afraid that if she played and fell she might cause damage to her unborn daughter.

"Okay, boys! We're ready. Do your worst!" Trina called.

Bill stepped forward, "I'm up first. Buck buck number one! Coming up!"

With that, he ran forward, jumped high when he got close enough, and landed on the horse, directly on Cami's back, to which she grunted, "Good lord, Billy. Try to 'buck buck' a little softer. You 'bout broke my spine..."

"Sorry, Cam..." He blushed at his wife.

"Alright. Who's next?" Trina asked.

"My turn! I haven't played Buck Buck in years." Harold stepped forward next, "Buck buck number two, right behind ya!"

Just like with Bill, Harold ran, jumped up, and landed on the ladies. He nearly slipped but caught himself just in time. The 'horse' shook a bit, but it wasn't enough to send them to the ground. Mush stood forward, "I'mb ready. Buckb buckb number threeb!"

Soon, another one mounted the 'horse', landing on top of Harold.

"I'm next." Bucky spoke, "Buck buck, number four, on my way!"

"Go, Bucky!" Sasha cheered.

With that motivation, Bucky ran and jumped, landing on Harold's back (Mush was at the head). Again, the girls shook, but they remained standing, "Not bad! But you're gonna have to do better than that to try and knock this horse down!" Trina smirked.

Rudy smirked back, "Oh yeah? Well, watch this master make you shake! Buck buck number five, coming for you!"

Again, running, jumping, and landing on the 'horse.' Seeing that made Donald frowned, only because Rudy landed right on the back of Leia, near her head. Suddenly, he could just picture his beloved wife giving Rudy a blowjob. But he quickly shook that thought away, "Well, I hope you gals are ready. 'Cause when I buck buck, you better duck duck!"

"Are you gonna buck buck, or are you just gonna talk talk?" Leia asked teasingly.

"Buck buck number six! Coming!"

Donald ran up, before jumping and making and grand landing on his wife's back, right behind Rudy. Russell stepped forward next, "It sure has been a while. Let's see what I can do. Buck buck, number seven!"

Russell landed behind Donald. This once again shook the horse, but they remained standing. The ladies thought that they won this round. Until...

"We still have one more guy!" Bill said to the girls, "Come on out... Fat Albert! He loves to hear us call his name!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Trina gasped. She honestly had forgotten all about her husband. She audibly gulped and braced herself for the worse. Soon... she heard the voice.

"Hey, hey, hey... who wants to play?"

Uh oh...

The ground continued to rumble, and before the ladies knew it, they felt the heavyweight. They wanted to give away and fall right then and there, but they were determined to not give up.

The kids were watching the whole scene, and cheering on their moms. They were amazed at how they could hold up the dads, especially Albert. Theo could see that they were struggling to keep standing. But nevertheless, they kept standing.

"Looks like we're the new adult buck buck champions!" Trina called before the horse eventually fell.

"Hey, hey, hey. That wasn't bad." Albert complimented, "Not bad at all for your first time playing Buck buck."

Rudy snorted, "They were just lucky. But now it's the ladies turn to buck buck. And we'll see who will be the champions."

With that, the roles switched, with the husbands now becoming the horse, and the wives now being the ones to buck buck. Leia decided to go first, "Get ready, boys. Buck buck number one!"

She ran up, jumped high, and landed on her husbands back. Donald was secretly glad she didn't land on Rudy's. Next was Sasha, on account that it would be safe, "My turn. Buck buck number two..."

Bucky's fiancee' was a bit more slower, but she landed in a position where her stomach could be protected, "This is fun." She giggled.

Next was Cami, "It's payback time, Bill! Buck buck number three!"

Much like before, the roles were reversed, and Cami was now sitting on top of her husband, "Now you know how I felt earlier, don't you, Billy...?" She asked Bill, who merely nodded.

Trina chuckled as she prepared to run, "Now, it's my turn. Hey, hey, hey! I'm ready to play! Buck buck number four!"

She came so suddenly, that it caught the boys off guard when she jumped on the horse, especially with her weight. This sent them all to the ground in shock, as the girls cheered over their victory, "You were saying, Rudy...?" Leia asked snarkily.

The rich man frowned, "Aw, shut it..."

Donald glared at him but said nothing. Albert stood up and smiled, "Well, it looks like the ladies win this round. But now it's time for the kids to play. Obviously, they can't be the horse, and we don't wanna hurt them. So, let's not make this one competition, and we all play the horse for them."

But the women were quick to refuse, "Forget it, Al. My back's hurting from you men. Y'all continue being the horse." Trina said.

"You don't think our backs are hurting?" Rudy asked, "After your ass tried to pancake us, I need to lie down."

Albert's wife did not like that comeback, but before anything else could happen, Albert spoke again, "Sure. We can be the horse. You ready, kids?" He asked the young ones, who nodded eagerly.

With that, the fathers formed the horse again, with the kids ready to buck buck said horse. It was about the same as the first two rounds.

"Buck buck, number one!"

Harry landed on his father's back.

"Buck buck, number two!"

April was next, sitting between Donald and Rudy.

"Buck buck, three and four!"

Elvin and Nelson buck bucked together, sitting on their father's back (And getting approval from their mother).

"Buck buck... number five I think!"

Fucshia landed behind her sister, hugging her from behind as well.

"Buck buck, number six!"

Alya came in next, landing behind Fucshia.

"Buck buck, number seven!"

Sondra was next, sitting on top of her father with a giggle. Now all was left was Theo. He was preparing to run up and jump on the horse. But as he did... he couldn't help but notice something out of the corner of his eyes... something... black.

He started to have a bad feeling.

"Theo. You coming?"

He then looked ahead, and focused on the game, "Uh, yeah. Buck buck number eight!"

With that, he ran up. But as he jumped, things started to happen quickly and fast.

First, he heard a gunshot.

Then a scream.

But not just any scream.

A girl's scream.

Suddenly, Theo fell to the ground, before he looked up to see the figure in black smirking down at him before he felt himself being lifted and carried away by who he recognized as his mother. In the sudden turn of events, he saw his friends panicking, the parents trying to protect them, heard Rudy cursing loudly, and saw Alya crying and bleeding...

All of this was too much for the ten-year-old as he passed out...

 **Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff! Well, the fun was suddenly and violently interrupted by Mr. Black Wearing Guy with a gun, and he, unfortunately, got one of the kids. Soon, we'll see what exactly he's planning for the Junkyard Gang and their families. But for next chapter, we'll see what happens when Theo wakes up from his fainting spell, as we'll shift to his point of view of everything. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 15: Are We Safe?

**Hey, everybody. Time for another chapter of GHATGA. To recap from last time, the gang was having fun playing buck buck, until the odd figure in black shows up shooting up the place, and getting Alya in the process. This chapter, we'll pick up where we left off, and we'll focus a bit on Theo's point of view here since he is Albert's son. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 15: Are We Safe?

 _"Theo... Theo... wake up, honey..."_

The ten-year-old moaned and shifted a bit, before slowly opening his eyes. Looking up, the first thing he saw was his mother's face, which was filled with concern, but quickly turned into relief as she smiled, "My baby boy... are you okay?"

"Um... I think so..." He replied, placing a hand on his forehead, only to find a cold wet cloth sitting there, "Um... what happened? I don't remember..."

"We were playing Buck Buck..." Trina answered for him, "Until that man who tried to run us off the road pulled a gun on us..."

That's when Theo was starting to remember. He was preparing to buck buck, before noticing the man, before shaking it off as him just seeing things. But as he jumped, he heard a gunshot, and Alya screamed...

Alya!

"Where's Alya?" He asked, "Is she okay?"

His mother frowned, "She's alright. The bullet got her in the arm, right by her hand. Her father has taken her to the hospital to be checked out. But I hope it isn't too serious."

Theo then remembered seeing his new friend crying and bleeding right before he passed out. The sight of her distress made him frown deeply. Who was that man? And why did he shoot Alya?

Before he could dwell on it any further, Sondra came into the room, followed by Albert. It was then that Theo realized that they were back home, and he was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Theo! Theo! You woke up! What did you dream about?" The five-year-old hugged her brother tightly.

"Can't remember... uh, how long was I out for?" He asked.

"A good hour or two, I think." Albert answered for him, "How're you feeling, son? We were worried."

"Okay. I'm just worried about Alya..."

"Oh. Well, Mr. Rudy called, and they're on their way back here. So I think Alya will be okay."

 _I sure hope so..._ Theo thought _She's a really cool girl. I'd hate if anything happened to her. Well, the next time that shady guy decided to come around and cause some trouble, I'll be sure to protect this time, along with everybody else._

Soon, there was a knock on the door, "Doors open!" Albert called.

Rudy opened the door and walked in, carrying Alya in his arms. Theo sat up a little to see her and noticed a cast on her wrist. He sighed with relief. She was okay.

"How is she?" Trina asked.

Rudy frowned deeply, "That bullet went straight through her skin and out the other way. It mildly fractured a bone, but she'll need to wear this stupid thing until she's all healed up."

He then set his daughter down, "Go play with your friends, princess. Daddy needs to talk with the big adults right now." He told her.

Alya looked at him, before seeing Theo on the couch and smiling. She walked over to him and sat next to him. With that, their parents walked into the kitchen, where the others were waiting. That's when the other kids emerged from the kitchen to join Theo, Sondra, and Alya on the couch. From there, they bombarded her with questions.

"How are you, Alya?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Did you need stitches?"

"That cast is pretty. How did they put it on?"

"Did you have to get a shot?"

Alya giggled at the questions, "Okay, okay. It still hurts, but not as much. I did need stitches, but they gave me medicine to numb the pain. I got to choose the cast of color. And my favorite color is purple. And no, I didn't need a shot. Thank goodness..."

Theo put a hand on her shoulder, "We're just glad you're alright. But I wonder who that guy was, and was he trying to kill us or something?"

Harry shuddered, "I don't wanna think about it. That was scary when he fired at us."

"Yeah..." April agreed, "But what I think was scarier was seeing Alya's dad so angry. He wasn't even that mad at the dinner."

"Oh yeah. That's right. My dad is your dad..." Alya commented, "But I know you think of Mr. Dumb Donald as your true dad, right?"

April looked down and sighed, "Truth be told, it really doesn't feel like it. I call Donald 'Dad', and I sure treat him like my dad... but it doesn't feel like he's my dad at all. And he's not... but I haven't really told him... 'cause I'm afraid to make him sad. I know he wishes he was my real dad."

Harry looked at her with a smile, "Look at it this way, April. Mr. Dumb Donald is married to your mom, right? So, that makes him like, your stepfather really. But even with that title, he's still your dad, even if he wasn't the one who put you in your mom's tummy."

That made the eleven-year-old smile, "Thanks, Harry. You're really sweet." She then placed a soft kiss on the twelve-year old's cheek, making him blush. The others giggled at that, "Hey, look at that. Harry's got a girlfriend." Theo teased.

"Aw, shut up. What about you and Alya? You were pretty worried when she got hurt." Harry shot back with a smirk.

Theo blushed in response, before quickly shaking his head, "Of course I was worried. Alya could've been really hurt. She's lucky it wasn't much worse than it was."

But even Alya could see how he felt about her. She then gave him a hug, "Thanks, Theo. You really do care about me."

That made him blush even more. Sondra giggled, "Theo's got a girlfriend. Theo's got a girlfriend."

"Knock it off, motor mouth." He groaned at his sister.

"Why are you calling me motor mouth?"

"'Cause you run it too much."

Everyone on the couch laughed at that joke. For the first time since what happened at the junkyard, they felt happy and not paranoid or nervous. But it brought back what happened there to all of them, as Theo mentioned it once more, "But you know... I still wanna know who that shady guy is? What if he's after us for some reason?"

"I think I heard my Dad say that he knew him and that they had a score to settle or something?" Alya pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw someone like that at one of my basketball games a few months ago." Harry added, "He was all dressed in black, just like the guy who shot at us."

The twins started to hug each other, "What if he comes here?" Elvin asked nervously.

"What if he comes and gets us?" Nelson also asked, shaking.

"Let's hope he doesn't." Fucshia spoke up, "I don' wan' any of us to get shot again..."

All the kids were thinking the same thing. None of them wanted to get hurt, especially after it already happened to Alya. They made it a point to protect each other in case this shady man came back. But little did they know, was that their parents were thinking the same thing, and we're currently having a discussion of their own.

In the kitchen.

"I've called the cops, and reported the car ramming, and the shooting." Rudy pointed out, "That asshole is really gonna get it for what he did to my baby girl. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Someone with a grudge..." Albert answered, "We've all seen this person before. He must have a grudge against us for some reason. And it's up to us to find out who he is, and put a stop to it."

"But how?" Bill asked, "We know little to nothing about this guy. He disappeared as fast as he appeared at the junkyard. He could practically show up out of nowhere without us even knowing."

"And what about the children?" Trina pointed out, "They need as much protection as possible. Especially after what happened."

Cami agreed, "Yeah. The last thing we need is more harm brought to them."

Rudy slammed his fist on the table, "Then it's settled. Because if that son of a bitch lays a hand, or bullet, on my Alya again, then he's gonna catch Hell!"

"It's funny how when your daughter gets hurt, that's when you truly start to care..." Donald sneered, finally speaking to Rudy again since the disaster dinner. Everyone looked at Donald with confusion, as Rudy had something to say back, "What're you talking about, traitor? I love my daughter!"

"Yeah, but how many times has she gotten hurt before, but you were too busy fucking you hoes to notice?!" Donald shot back, "She probably got bumps and bruises a lot, but you never knew, 'cause you were 'too busy'!"

Rudy growled and stood up, "Don't you dare assume I never knew if my daughter got hurt! Just because I'm always busy, it doesn't mean I don't check in on her from time to time."

"Yeah, right. Maybe after a few days!"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know nothing!"

Albert immediately stepped in, "Cool it, dudes. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Now, we have to focus on getting to the bottom of this mystery. Rudy, you said you had someone like that as a customer. What can you tell us about him?"

"Well... it's been a while..." Rudy replied, "But I think I remember his name being... Reagan. Reagan Sauls."

Reagan Sauls...

For some reason, that name sounded familiar to Cami, "That name... where have I heard it before? Hold on..." She quickly pulled out her phone and began to search the name. When results popped up, she gasped in shock.

"What's wrong, Cam?" Bill asked.

Cami looked up at her husband, before speaking.

"Reagan Sauls... he's a criminal! He's a slave master in child trafficking!"

Back with the children, they had moved to Theo's room to play some games, to take their minds off the scare they had earlier. The girls were currently engaged in a conversation, "So... since we have the same dad, does that make us sisters?" Alya asked April who shrugged.

"I guess." She replied.

"Of course it does, silly." Fucshia spoke up, "My Mommy says that any girl can be your sister if you truly care for them. So yeah, we're sisters. True sisters."

"Let's start a sister club," Sondra suggested. "The Sisters of North Philly. That's a good name."

"But the rest of us don't live in North Philly like you." April reminded.

Sondra frowned, "Oh right... how about... the Junkyard Sisters! Like my daddy's Junkyard Band."

"I like that," Alya said.

"Me too," Fucshia added.

April smiled, "Okay. The Junkyard Sisters it is."

The boys happen to hear the girls conversation, and couldn't help but join in, "Hey, who says we can't join your club. Let's make it, the Junkyard Club." Theo suggested, "Add a little variety."

The girls looked at one another before nodded, "Sure. But we still have our sister club. No boys allowed." Sondra agreed.

"Yeah. We're the Junkyard Club!" The kids cheered in unison, before singing and dancing around.

 ** _Na, na, na, gonna have a good time!_**

 ** _Hey, hey, hey!_**

 ** _Na, na, na, gonna have a good time!_**

 ** _Hey, hey, hey!_**

As the kids were having fun, they weren't aware that from Theo's room window... they were currently being watched by something rather familiar. He chuckled at their merriment.

"Oh, you brats are gonna have a time alright... only I'll be the one having a good time... and you're gonna have a bad time... heh, heh, heh..."

 **Uh oh.**

 **So we learn a bit more about this shady character. And he's got some big bad plans for the kids. Let's hope since that their parents now know who he is, they can protect the kids from potential danger. Later on, we'll learn a bit more about him, and the parents themselves will learn something very important, especially after watching the new Brown Hornet reunion special, which we'll see a bit of next chapter. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 16: Watching an Old Show

**Hello, my fellow readers. It's time for another chapter of GHATGA! In today's chapter, we'll be joining the gain in watching the new Brown Hornet reunion special, and like in the show, a lesson from the Brown Hornet will be a lesson the characters learn in said episode. You won't exactly see the whole reunion special, because we'll be here all day, but we'll get some small moments, especially near the end, and I'll pretty much be summarizing the special as if I was reading a synopsis off of Wikipedia. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 16: Watching an Old Show

"Reagan Sauls? I heard that name on the news one day..." Albert spoke up.

Cami nodded, "Yeah. He's a really sleazy guy who kidnaps children, and sells them to slave owners. I once read that he'll impregnate young girls to to give birth to babies who he'll sell too. It's terrible."

"And if that shady guy is this Reagan person, than our kids might be in danger." Harold realized.

"And we gotta protect them. Especially the girls." Albert responded.

Donald nodded, "Yeah, because if that guy thinks of sticking his cock in April or Fucshia, he's gonna catch these hands. Ain't nobody gonna screw with my girls. Hell no!"

"That goes double for Sondra." Trina spoke, "He better not touch my baby girl."

"He already hurt my Alya, and if he value's his life, he won't hurt her again..." Rudy glared, "That bastard will pay..."

The gang was discussing this new issue. The mysterious person they had an encounter with earlier was apparently a man in the human trafficking ring, who kidnaps, buys, and sells children. He also had a reputation of getting young girls pregnant to sell babies. The thought of that happen to their daughters made Albert, Rudy, and Donald shudder with fear.

However... they were determined to keep the kids safe from this monster.

But how...?

Well, they had time to think about it. Now, it was time to get ready for the Brown Hornet Reunion Special that was premiering on TV in another hour. Albert and Trina offered to make the snacks and drinks.

With the kids, they had come downstairs to prepare for the first showing, very excited to watch the show their parents grew up on. All of them had been introduced to the show at early ages, but now they were going to experience an amazing experience with their parents. A return of one of the best shows out there.

"I can't believe we're gonna see the Brown Hornet in action again." Theo beamed.

"I can't believe the actors are even still alive." Harry added, "I mean, the guy who played the Brown Hornet has to be at least in his eighties by now. Same with the guy who played Stinger and the lady who voiced Tweeterbell."

April smiled, "Well, at least they were willing to come back for this. It must mean they still got it."

The kids couldn't argue with that. So they just sat on the floor behind the coffee table, which was filled with bowls of chips, popcorn, and sodas with cups. It was like they were at the movie theater, reading to watch a feature presentation. The excitement was brewing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who's ready to watch the Brown Hornet?" Albert asked as he walked into the living room.

Theo smiled, "We are, Dad! Can you believe they got the original actors back for it?"

"It wouldn't be a reunion without them, son."

"You got a point there..."

"Daddy, what was it like watching the Brown Hornet with your friends?" Sondra asked.

Albert sighed as he thought of the memories, "It was... a fun experience. Always gathering in the clubhouse at the Junkyard, watching episodes every day. Also learning a thing or two from the Brown Hornet himself. We had such good times there. And tonight, we'll get to make more memories... this time with you kids..."

The kids smiled in response to that. They've all had the pleasure of watching the show with their parents separately, but now that they were all together, it was going to be even more fun.

Soon... the time came.

Everyone gathered into the living room, as Albert turned the TV on to the channel that special was to premiere on. The adults sat on the couch or in chairs, while the kids were on a floor near the table. Everyone was excited, and couldn't wait.

"I can't believe it... we're all gonna be watching Brown Hornet together again for the first time in so many years..." Russell spoke, "I feel like a kid again..."

"And this time... we get to share the experience with our kids..." Bill added with a smile.

"After tonight, I sure won't forget this moment." Harold also added.

"Same here," Bucky spoke up.

"Meb toob." Mush said.

Rudy nodded, "Hey, remember when we made a Brown Hornet film to enter in a contest. I happened to direct it, kids. And did a pretty good job, as we won the contest. Alya, you already know this story Daddy told you."

Bill nodded, "Yeah. I played the Brown Hornet, Mushmouth was Stinger, and Russell was Tweeterbell."

"Which I still hate to this day." Russell grumbled, "I never wanted to be Tweeterbell, but I was always stuck as her for some reason."

"'Cause she was a small fry. Just like you." Rudy snicked.

Russell grumbled and looked away. Albert smiled, "Well. We had fun making that little film. And now that you mention it, it would be fun to make another little film like that. This time with the kids."

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Theo said with excitement, "I wanna be the Brown Hornet! And Sondra can be Tweeterbell."

"I love Tweeterbell!" Sondra replied with a giggle.

Before anybody could say anything else, the show was starting to play as an announcer spoke... at last.

 _"It has been over thirty years since he has had his last mission... but now... no one knows what happen to him and his team. Some say they split up, and haven't seen each other in over a decade... now... the team has come together for a brand new mission. It's not a bird... it's not a bee... it's the return of... the BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWNNN HOOOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNNEEEEEEEEEEET!"_

Everyone began to cheer, happy to see this moment at last. From there, the special went like this. The Brown Hornet comes out of retirement for one last mission. To help aliens save their home from a dictator. He meets up with Stinger and Tweeterbell, who aren't on good terms with one another, due to a lot of fighting when the show ended. The Brown Hornet attempts to help the alien family, but Stinger and Tweeterbell's squabbling isn't helping at all...

Suddenly, the dictators attack, and that's when a commercial break starts, ending the first half of the special. Theo then took the time to head for the bathroom. He walked down the hall to make it there, but as he did, he noticed that the door to his room was open.

 _Huh. Must've forgotten to close it._ He thought, _Well, I'll close it when I finish up in the bathroom._

And close it he did once he had his bathroom break. But for some reason, the ten-year-old couldn't shake the feeling that... something was amiss. He was sure he closed the door to his room earlier. Why was it open again?

Theo shook it off and focused on joining everyone back into the living room. By then, the reunion special came back on.

The dictators had overthrown the aliens home. Stinger and Tweeterbell continued fighting, and it caused them all to get locked up. The Brown Hornet soon sets the record straight. Stinger and Tweeterbell may have some issues in the past, but they have a whole alien race to save, so they must put their differences aside, the past in the past, and focus on what was really important.

Soon, the two realized how petty they were being, and decided to bury the hatchet. Together, the trio worked together to free the aliens and defeated the villains. Once again, the day was saved. And the Brown Hornet had a message for the viewers at home.

"This is for you, faithful viewers! Friendships are something to be valued for until the end. Even if you and your friend have some differences, do not let that get in the way of something that may be more important than a dispute from a long time ago. So value your friendship, and know that forgiveness is key!"

With that, the hero winked at the audience, as the announcer spoke.

 _"And so, for the first time in thirty years, the day is saved, thanks to... the BROOOOOOOWWWWWN HOOOOOOOOORRRRNNNEEEEEEEEEETTT!"_

The credits began to roll, as the gang all cheered at the ending. To them, that was an amazing special.

"That was awesome!" Theo exclaimed, "I loved all the laser fights, and the Brown Hornet using his finger snapping powers."

Albert had to agree, "Yeah. And the lesson at the end was good too. The actors themselves still got it, even if they do sound a bit aged. But still, that was a great reunion special."

"You think there'll be another reunion in 30 more years?" Sondra asked innocently.

Theo shook his head, "No way. The actors will be dead by then."

"They could do a reboot." Harry suggested, "With new actors. For a new generation."

"Yeah, they could. But it would be too different."

Bill then spoke, "I gotta say, it was great to watch the Brown Hornet again with you guys. It really feels like we're back in the junkyard again as kids. Time sure flies when you're having fun."

Harold nodded, "Yeah. After playing Buck Buck today and watching this reunion special, I felt like I was fifteen again."

"Fifteen? I was fourteen." Rudy replied.

"Me too," Donald added.

"Meb threeb." Mush also added.

"Same here..." Bill added as well.

Bucky spoke up, "I was eleven back then."

"I was eight, going on nine," Russell added to that.

Albert chuckled, "I was the same age as Harold. But despite all that, we're all grown up now. And it shows how far we've come. I'm sure most of us are in our thirties now. A thirty-seven-year-old here."

"Thirty-six."

"Thirty-six."

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty-seven."

"Thirty-six."

"Thirty-two."

"Twenty-nine."

Rudy chuckled, "How are you almost thirty, and yet still a shrimp?" He asked Russell, who glared at him, "At least mentally wise, I'm older than you'll ever be at that level."

That joke made the others chuckle, but as usual, it made Rudy growl in annoyance. Donald was even amused, "T-That was a good one, Russell. Best part, it's true what you said."

"Are you callin' me immature, you unemployed fool?!" The rich man wanted to know.

Donald snorted, "At least you catch on fast, you sleazy bastard pimp!"

Before yet another fight could break out, Albert got un between them to prevent it, "Hey, hey, hey. We all had some fun. Now how about we go ahead and clean up?"

Everyone was okay with that, as they picked up the bowls of leftover food to take into the kitchen. While the cups for the drinks were thrown away. The kids offered to clean up the table of any mess that was left. And as soon as they did that, they decided to retreat back to Theo's room to play some more, since all of them were going to be sleeping over anyway (Albert and Trina's treat).

Theo opened the door to his room... and the first thing he noticed... was a note on the wall near his room. Confused, he walked over to see what it was about. The other kids soon noticed, "Theo... what's up?" Harry asked.

"Is everything okay?" Alya asked with worry.

They heard the ten-year-old audibly gulp, as he turned to them with the note in hand, "Guys... I think we're in some serious trouble..." He said, showing them the note... which read the following...

" _I sure hoped you brats enjoyed your little show. But let it be known that it's only the beginning preview for you because the REAL show will begin very, very soon..."_

 **Uh oh...**

 **So we learn a few things. The Brown Hornet teaches another lesson that will, trust me, become important later in the story. Most of the guys are in their 30s, except for Russell. And this shady dude really is planning on targeting the kids. Next chapter, is when things will really start happening, so hang on tight. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 17: Calm Before the REAL Storm

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter of GHAGTA. We see the gang have a day hanging out, plus you'll get some snippets of what their childhood friends and such are up so now. But also, this is where things start to happen. And when the intense parts start to kick in, the gang may realize it a BIT too late. Let's see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 17: Calm Before the REAL Storm

Theo looked at the note for what had to be the longest time ever. He didn't know what to do about it. Should he show his parents? That would be the logical thing to do. But... they were worried enough as it is. And they just had fun watching TV. Why ruin the moment with this threatening note?

"Theo... we should tell Mommy and Daddy, shouldn't we?" Sondra asked.

The ten-year-old looked at his sister, "I... don't know, sis. It would be the smart thing to do, but I mean, Mom, Dad, and the other adults are already concerned about this. I don't wanna worry them even more..."

"You have a point..." Harry nodded, "And after all the fun we had earlier, it would be too bad to bring down their spirits..."

"But I think that note might be something important... like evidence or something." April pointed out, "Maybe it can lead our parents to who this shady guy is, and what he wants with us..."

Theo looked at his friends, and back at the note, "Okay... okay... I'll show it to my Dad... tomorrow. It's pretty late, and I'm sure everyone's tired."

The others nodded, glad that he was considering his decision.

"So how about we get ready for bed, okay?"

"Yeah... we should..."

With that, the kids began to prepare for their own little sleepover. Downstairs, the adults were once again in the kitchen, as they resumed their discussion on what to do about this person who seems to be hunting them down.

"Okay, everyone. So, we should still a look out for this dude who attacked us earlier." Albert said, "We're all going out for some fun in the city, so I suggest we keep a close eye on the kids. Don't let any of them out your sight even for a second."

Bill nodded, "Yeah. The last thing we need is for the kids to get taken or hurt. That already happened to Alya..."

Rudy winced at being reminded of his daughter's misfortune from earlier. It only made him more infuriated about the whole thing, "That son of a bitch will pay for what he did to my baby girl..." He growled, "He'll wish he was never born!"

"Let's not stoop down to his level..." Trina spoke, "The last thing we need is any of us to get in legal trouble. Let's just focus on protecting the kids. If this guy is as dangerous as Cami says he is, they could potentially be in trouble. The girls especially, if the guy is known to impregnate and sell babies."

Sasha cradled her stomach softly, "Those poor girls... I can't imagine what they must go through in the clutches of such an evil man..." She said as Bucky held her shoulders.

"Then it's settled..." Albert spoke again, "Tomorrow when we go out, we won't let the kids out of our sight. Their safety is more important to us than anything right now."

Everyone else agreed. At this point, as long as that slave owner was still on the loose, the safety of their children was at stake. So they had to take a stand and protect him no matter what...

The next day...

Around lunchtime, Theo finally had the guts to show his father the note from last night. This, of course, brought more concern for the kids' parents, but they continued to try and hold true to what they agreed on the night before.

Everyone went out into the city part of Philadelphia to have some fun. They took the kids to places they once went to themselves as kids and even introduced them to old friends and companions. Miss Wucher was now the principal of their old school. Their friend Janine was a lifeguard now, and from what Albert heard, was seeing a much cleaner and nicer smelling Suede Simpson.

Laverne, Donald's cousin, Betty, and Thurman both became teachers at their old school. Dennis was an artist. Devery had grown to better himself, and was now a police officer, while his little sister, Melba, was his partner. Joyce followed in her father's footsteps and became a movie director and producer. Elaine was a cheerleader director at the school. Marshall was now the owner of Mr. Tyrone's store since the old former grumpy tightwad passed on long ago, now reunited with his wife, Martha.

Peewee wasn't so small anymore and grew up to be big and quite the muscle man. Penny was now a popular sports star. Lawanda was now a skating star. Monroe became an actor, finally living his dreams of being on television. Lucius and Peter practiced in counseling, to help teens with drinking problems, much like how what they both went through. Dulcie worked at a shelter for dogs.

Dwayne was now a coach for football. Dimitri was a popular ballet dancer, and even taught classes that Sondra took every once in a while. Elisa and Kim were married and had a child together. Keiko and Cindy worked together as ambassadors for the United States and Japan. Harold's cousin Robin became a renal doctor.

A lot of their old friends had a lot going on for them, but we gotta get moving with the story, so let's get back to the gang.

After a day of hanging out, it was time for dinner. Albert had made reservations at the Gold Corrall. It was a restaurant where he and Trina would have an occasional date night at times. And tonight, was practically a date with the whole gang...

Nothing could go wrong here... right? RIGHT?

After Albert offered to pay for everyone (Even though Rudy offered, as he had the bigger bucks), everyone found a table, searched for their favorite foods, said grace, and began having a nice lovely meal with each other.

"Ooh, I love coming here... I can't remember that last time we had a date night..." Trina sighed as she snuggled against her husband.

"It wasn't that long, was it? I could've sworn we came here last month one weekend." Albert replied.

"Still, too long for me..."

The large man chuckled, "Well, we're here now. And this time, the gang is all here to enjoy it with us. You know, it's been real nice to see you dudes again. It's been so many years, and it's like we all lost contact with one another. But here we are in Philly again, like we're still teenagers."

The other men had to agree with that vocally. Donald nodded as he munched on some corn, "Yeah, and you choose a good place to eat, Fat Albert. Leia, the girls and me hadn't had this good enough food in a LONG time... maybe even months worth..."

Rudy looked up, having been brought to attention of this. His eyes narrowed, "Uh, really...? Do you know remember the dinner from nights ago at _my_ house...? The dinner you _fucked up_?!"

The rich man's question brought silence to the whole entire table. Donald glared right back at him, " _I_ fucked up your dinner?! If ya ask me, the dinner was fucked up way before any of us showed up at your house of hoes! The food here is better than the shit you served us that night!"

"How DARE you insult my girl's cooking?!" Rudy growled, "I've taught them how to cook only the finest grub, and you have the BALLS to diss them!"

"How do you know those hoes washed their hands before they walked into the kitchen. I bet some of them had just finished fingering themselves or giving you handjobs before they started cooking!"

"That's not true! My girls are cleaner than you think!"

This was starting to escalate rather quickly, so Albert found himself trying to calm both of his friends down before things got ugly, "C'mon, dudes. We're here to have a good time. Let's not start the fighting again."

But Donald's comment brought concern with everyone, the woman especially, "Are you implying that the food we ate at Rudy's, could have been tainted with cum and all that shit?!" Cami asked, "Oh god... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"The taste of Rudy's dick could have entered my mouth!" Trina gagged.

"With how slutty those girls could be, I wouldn't be surprised if they pissed in the food..." Leia shook her head.

Rudy couldn't believe this. He glared back at Donald, "What the actual fuck?! Now you're making everyone else here feel like they ate shit because of your nasty fantasies!"

"You think I'm just making this up? It's probably the truth. I know how those hoes run. They could have even fucked the turkey with a strapon, just like you fucked my wife with your cock!" Donald shot back.

"That is what you get for taking her away from me! She was supposed to be with ME! And you KNOW it! But you decide to waltz your broke ass right into my home, and take her for yourself. I tried to be nice to you, Donald, but you screwed me over!"

Donald then pointed a finger at Rudy, "YOU'RE the one who screwed me over! I thought I could trust you! I thought I could depend on my best friend to help me when I needed it! But no, you decide to be petty just because I couldn't pay you back from the wedding!"

"You could have worked to get the money!" Rudy snapped, "You COULD have paid me back! But you decided to be a lazy fuck and use the fact that you don't have a job as an excuse! I tried to give you time, but you ran out!"

"The only reason I don't have a job right now is 'cause of YOU! Fucking Leia wasn't enough for you to get back at me. When I got a job at a fast food restaurant, you decide to screw me over again, by getting me in trouble!"

The rich man scoffed, "Well, it serves you right for cussing me out when I walked in! You were being unprofessional..."

"Only because I got triggered seeing you after what you did!" The pink hat wearing man barked, "If I were the boss of that place, I would've thrown you out the second you walked in!"

"If you even THOUGHT of doing that, I would have sued your ass! Because unlike you, I have money!"

On and on it went. Rudy and Donald arguing with one another, and Albert trying desperately to break it up. Soon, other customers in the restaurant were starting to take notice, "Uh, guys... you're drawing attention..." Bill pointed out.

Both angry men also noticed the onlookers, as Rudy smirked, getting an idea, "Right... attention, underlings! Direct your attention to the pink hat wearing unemployed fool right here! He's nothing but a backstabbing piece of SHIT!"

Albert could see what Rudy was trying to do, and he didn't like it one bit, "Rudy, don't!"

But the large man was ignored as the rich one continued, standing on a table, "You see, this asshole stole the love of my life away from me! He _knew_ how much I loved her! We were going to get married! But then, _he_ decided to step in and marry her instead! He betrayed me, his best friend since childhood! And worse, when my love and I were together, he fucked her behind my back!"

The onlookers seemed to be shocked, but before Rudy could say anything else, Donald, in a fit of rage, jumped up and pulled Rudy down from the table, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him, until Rudy could retaliate by fighting back. This prompted the others, Albert included, to try and break it up. The kids watched with uncomfortableness, Alya and April especially.

"I wish our dads could get along..." Alya said to April

"Yeah. All they seem to do is fight..."

Back with the fight...

"RUDY! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Donald screamed, kicking Rudy in the shin, "WHAT YOU JUST SAID WAS BULLSHIT! COMPLETE BULLSHIT! YOU'RE TRYING TO GET PEOPLE TO HATE ME!"

"THAT'S... THE PLAN!" Rudy shouted back, punching Donald in the face, "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU DESERVE THE HATE! YOU DESERVE IT ALL!"

Soon, security was called to help break up the fight, as people continued to look on, and even a few teenagers were recording on their phones. Eventually, after about ten to fifteen minutes, the two men were separated. After some questioning and such, Albert was able to persuade the police not to arrest Rudy and Donald, so they were let off with a warning.

As a result, the gang had no choice but to leave the restaurant, taking what they hadn't eaten out in trays. The trip back to the Robertson's home was silent, and not a whole lot was said... until they got home.

"I can't believe it..." Trina groaned, "A wonderful dinner at my favorite restaurant... ruined. And now we may never get to go back there..."

Albert tried to reassure his wife, "Don't worry, honey. We'll go back. If we can avoid a fight next time..." He frowned at Rudy and Donald, who walked in not looking at each other.

"I apologize for the altercation, Albert..." Rudy grumbled, "But if it hadn't been for Dumbass Donald here, things could have been better!"

Donald glowered at his current enemy, "Me? Why you always blaming me for everything like it's my fault?!"

"Because it IS your fault!"

"No, it ain't! None of this would have been happening if you hadn't fucked Leia all those years ago!"

"Wrong! If you hadn't stolen her away from me, we wouldn't be fighting like this!"

Sensing another scene, Theo tapped on his dad's shoulder, "Dad... is it okay if we go outside to play in the yard for a while. To look at the stars and such?" He asked.

Albert, somewhat distracted, nodded, "Sure, son. Don't stay out too late..."

With that, the kids walked to the backdoor patio, and outside in the backyard. As for the adults, by now, they were now starting to get tired of this feud the two was having, as Bill spoke up, "C'mon, you guys. Can't you just put the past in the past for once and makeup?"

Harold nodded, "Yeah. We're supposed to be having a nice reunion together. And we can't have fun if you're just gonna fight all the time."

"Right now, you both are like school in the summertime... no class..." Russell added.

Donald huffed, "Maybe. But I got more class than Rudy will eva have! I just can't forget what he did to me! We're supposed to be best friends, but best friends don't fuck their friend's wife!"

Rudy sneered at him, "And best friends don't take the woman their friend was going to MARRY!"

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough!" Trina threw her hands up, glaring at both men, "This has gone on way too long. Either you two make up, or I'ma have to throw you out! I ain't gonna have all this negative energy in my house, especially around my babies!"

When she made her threat, Rudy turned to her with a death stare, "You dare threaten _me_?! Rudolph Davis? Bitch, you have no idea who you're talking to!"

Hearing him calling her that made Trina offended as she got up in his face, "What the hell did you call me, you son of a bitch?!"

But before anything else could happen, Albert grabbed his wife and pulled her away, "You don't wanna make her mad, Rudy. You won't like the consequences." He warned. Trina could be a ticking time bomb and would explode if anything rubbed her the wrong way.

Rudy snorted, "Right. I ain't scared of that pig!"

That caused everyone, even Albert, to wince. Trina sure didn't like that, "You keep calling me names, and I'll whoop ya with my frying pan!"

"Come at me, whore! I can handle you!"

"If you even touch me, I'll call the cops on your ass!"

Albert moaned. This was just fantastic. It wasn't bad enough that Rudy was fighting with Donald, and now Rudy was picking a fight with his wife too, "Try to calm down, Trina." He said softly.

That's when Cami stepped in to confront Rudy, "See? This is why Alya needs to be taken away from you! You are a toxic person, who brings misery to everyone you come in contact with!"

"And I suppose you know what misery feels like, Miss Carriage!" Rudy snarked.

Bill's wife blinked, confused, "Why did you call me 'Miss Carriage'?" She asked.

"Because from what I heard, you and Bill had to deal with a lot of them. Get it, Miss Carriage? Miscarriage?" Rudy laughed at his own joke. But Cami sure wasn't laughing as she felt tears in her eyes.

Bill pulled his love into a hug and glared at Rudy, "What the hell? That was uncalled for, Rudy! We don't like being reminded of those times. We're happy with the boys we have now..."

The rich man shrugged, not really caring that he hurt Cami's feelings.

"Listen, Rudy. I know you're mad right now. But don't take it out on the rest of the cats." Harold said.

Rudy looked at the tall man, "Oh, don't try to be the preacher, Harold. You think you have it better, but you don't! Not after your beloved Belinda died, leaving behind a son for you take care of all on your own!"

Harold looked away, now feeling sad about the passing of his girlfriend.

Now, it was Leia's turn to step in, "Rudy, stop! This is getting way out of hand! You're letting your anger about what happened between you and Donald affect everyone else when they had nothing to do with this! I may have agreed to have one last good time with you, but only for Donald's safety!"

Donald's safety...?

The pink hate wearing man looked at his wife, "My... safety... what're you talkin' 'bout, Leia..."

Rudy cringed, "Don't say it, Leia!"

But he was ignored, as Leia spoke again, "The night of the party, Rudy brought me to his bedroom, and told me about the money issue. He said that he'd leave you alone about the money if I agreed to have sex with him... I was hesitant... but there was another condition he had..."

"Don't. You. Dare." Rudy warned.

But again, he was ignored.

"He said... that if I valued Donald's life... I do it... and... he brought out his gun..."

Now it all made sense. It wasn't just about the money... Rudy was legit going to _kill_ Donald for marrying Leia... speaking of whom, she looked at Donald with sorrow, "I did it to keep you alive, Donnie. I love you too much to lose you so soon."

SLAP!

Before Donald could make a move to hug his beloved, she was struck so hard in the face, it sent her to ground. Donald gasped, before growling at Rudy, who had his arm raised and his hand open, "Dumb bitch! I told you not to say _anything_ about that!" He seethed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Donald roared, charging at Rudy, and pinned him to the wall.

"Cool it, Donald!" Albert called, trying to yet again break up what could be another fight, "I know mistakes were made, but we can deal with this a better way. Besides, we still need to focus on keeping the kids safe from that guy."

The mention of the kids brought everyone, Rudy and Donald included, attention to that. They almost forgot about their agreement to protect the kids from danger.

"Speaking of the kids, where are they?" Trina asked.

"They went to play outside," Albert answered.

"When it's getting dark?"

She then walked to the patio door and opened it, "Kids! Come inside... kids...?" She looked around, not seeing anything, "Albert, they're not out here."

"But I saw them go outside earlier." Albert defended.

Almost instantly, panic surged through the adults as they rushed to the door and see any sign of their beloved children. Cami happened to look down and notice something in the ground. She picked it up and instantly recognized it as a toy race car, "Oh god... Bill! This is one of the twins' toys."

Harold looked around and saw a light coat near the patio, "Harry's coat. He almost never takes it off."

"Oh no! Fucshia's little hat!" Donald picked up what he found.

"Alya! My baby! Her hat..." Rudy frowned deeply when he saw his daughter's orange cap in the grass.

Trina gasped in horror when she too noticed something and picked it up, "My lord... Sondra's headband... Theo's cap. They're here... but where are the kids? Where are our babies, Albert?"

Unfortunately, all of them had a haunting feeling of what happened to their children... and it wasn't a good feeling either...

 **Yikes. I wonder why Rudy and Donald can't have a normal dinner without fighting. So yeah, this day turns from good to bad pretty quickly, and we learn about some more stuff that happened in the past. And now, while the adults were busy screaming at each other, their kids were taken by whoever that shady guy is. Next chapter, it's time to officially meet this guy and what he wants with the kids. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 18: Realization & Revolting Plan

**Previously on GHAGTA. Adults fighting, kids getting stolen. You're all caught up. Okay, so this chapter is where we officially meet this Reagan guy, what he wants with the kids, and their parents have a profound realization. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 18: Realization Revolting Plan

The gang started to search throughout the whole house, in hopes that their children were still around, and not kidnapped as it seemed.

"Elvin! Nelson! Where are you?" Bill called, looking through the halls.

"April!" Donald looked in some cupboards, "Fucshia? You there?"

Harold searched in a few rooms, "Harry! C'mon, man. Where are ya?"

"Alya! My baby! Please come out!" Rudy called.

"Theo! Sondra!" Albert called, "Where did you go?"

But no matter how hard, how high, or how low they search, the kids were nowhere to be seen, in or outside the house. And because of this, their fears from earlier were confirmed...

They had to have been kidnapped.

"Oh, Al..." Trina moaned, "That Reagan guy Cami was talking about earlier... he might have our children..."

Albert frowned, "I'd hate for that to be the case, but it's sure looking that way. We had better call the police. They'll know what to do."

"I can't believe it..." Leia felt like crying, "We agreed to keep an eye on our babies... and we failed to do that..."

Donald held his wife for comfort, "M-Maybe if Rudy wasn't busy being a dick, none of this would have been happening..."

The rich man scowled deeply, "How the hell is it my fault?! You're the one who was busy being a dumbass! You started all this madness today when you disregarded the dinner I had planned for you and the other dudes!"

"I was only being honest! But as always, Rich Rudy the Asshole ruins everything!" Donald shot back, "And to make matters worse, you try to get the other people in the restaurant to hate me, by spewing some bullshit that I fucked Leia behind your back!"

"You DID fuck her behind my back!"

"That was BEFORE we got married, you son of a bitch! And you call me the dumbass! You're always fucking things up!"

"YOU fucked things up first!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK _YOU_!"

At this point, Albert was finally done with all of this fighting. This time, he was going to step in, and not back down. He stood between Rudy and Donald, to keep them from getting physical from one another, "Hey, hey, HEY! I got something to say! So you two just SHUT UP and LISTEN!"

The two men were a bit stunned, but they shut their mouths and paid attention.

"You wanna know what's _really_ to blame for the kids disappearing?" Albert asked, "All of this fighting. Ever since we got back here in North Philly, you two have done nothing but fight the whole time. All because of things that happened in the past. I know mistakes were made, but I think we get that already.

He turned to Rudy, "Rudy... most of it is on you. You hurt Donald by taking his wife and making love to her, all because you were in love with her, and you felt like Donald betrayed you. I know it hurts to have something you really cared for go to someone else, but that doesn't justify you trying to get revenge on him, even going as far as to threaten Donald's life. Two wrongs don't make a right, though Donald didn't do anything wrong. And as a result, it did more harm than good, and you ended up getting Leia pregnant with April, thus severing the friendship you had with Donald..."

The large man then turned to Donald, "And you Donald, I don't blame you for anything. You just simply fell in love with Leia and wanted to be with her. Of course, from what I know, you were aware of Rudy's feelings for her, and you may not have taken that into consideration. But still, it wasn't your fault... I know it's hard to forget what Rudy did to you... but you shouldn't belittle Rudy for his relationship with his daughter... none of us should..."

He looked at the door for a moment, before looking back at Rudy and Donald, "You bring the others into your feud, and our kids are in possible trouble, yet you dudes continue to fight. Remember what the Brown Hornet said on the reunion special last night? Sometimes... it's time to put the past in the past, especially when there's a serious situation that needs to be taken care of..."

The rich and unemployed man looked at their friend as he continued, "So, you dudes need to put this feud aside for a moment. Our kids need our help, and we aren't gonna get anywhere if we argue. You two need to learn how to get along again, if only for the sake of the kids..."

Rudy and Donald took a moment to let all of what Albert said sink in. Slowly, they were starting to realize that... perhaps he was right. Everything that happened was in the past, and now... their children were in danger, and fighting definitely wasn't going to help them in the slightest...

After a few moments, Rudy took a deep breath, "... You're right, Albert. We were supposed to be having fun... not fighting... and because of this, some pedophile took our kids..."

Donald nodded, "Yeah, a-and we gotta go save them... so... we should try and get along again, Rudy...

"Yeah... we should..."

Albert smiled. He seemed to get through to them. Trina gave her husband a kiss, "That's my therapist husband..."

"But if we're gonna find the kids, where do we even start?" Harold asked, "The kidnapper could have gone anywhere..."

"Well, our first order of business is to call the police." Albert replied, "They may have a lead, especially if Reagan Sauls is wanted."

But before any sort of action could take place, the doorbell rang. Albert was quick to answer it. Opening the door, he saw that there was a young woman behind it, "Hey, Fat Albert..."

It took a few seconds for the large man to recognize her, and when the others walked in to see who it is, they recognized her too, Rudy especially.

"Danielle...?"

Meanwhile...

Theo rubbed his eyes to try and adjust to the darkness he and his friends were brought in. He had no idea what was going on. All he remembered was looking at the stars with the others, pointing out constellations... and being confronted by that shady man himself...

After that, everything became a blur.

"Theo... Theo..."

Theo felt Sondra cling to him tightly, "I'm scared, Theo... where's Mommy and Daddy...?" She asked timidly.

"I dunno... but don't worry. We'll be okay..." The ten-year-old assured her.

"Oh, I wouldn't think so..."

A sinister voice filled the air, as suddenly, the lights came on. Theo looked around, and saw the others sitting near him... and in front of the kids... was the man who took them away from their parents.

"Good evening, children..." He greeted with a wicked chuckle.

Sondra continued to cling to her brother. Elvin and Nelson held onto each other, and Fucshia did the same with April. Harry tried to look brave, but deep down he was nervous. Alya held on to Theo's arm for protection. As for Theo himself...

"Who are you?" He dared to ask, "And what do you want with us?"

The shady man smirked, "You probably don't know me... but I'm sure your folks might have heard of me. And since you asked my boy, I'll give you the basic details..."

He then walked closer to the kids, adjusting his shades, "My name is Reagan Sauls. I am a ring leader in the human trafficking system. Basically, I kidnap, buy and sell young kids like you, to those who would love to have some little brats as slaves. And you eight are my newest products. I'll see most of you to the highest bidder at the early morning child auction..."

The kids shuddered. They were gonna be sold? It couldn't be! Reagan read their expressions, and chuckled again, "And few of you, I will keep as my own... starting with you... Alya Davis..."

Alya gasped, "But why... why do you want me...?"

"Just think of this as a way of getting back at your father for the way he swindled me... I was promised a good deal when I visited him one day, but he charged me double that price... and he gave me every bullshit excuse he could come up with... plus, he thinks he has it all. But I plan to show him who's the real master of slaves here..."

The man then leaned in to grab Alya's chin, "And he'll always see what a _slut_ his daughter can be... you and I are gonna have some good times together, and you'll bare children that I can sell. I'll screw with you so much, you'll learn to enjoy it!"

The ten-year-old girl whimpered in horror at what this villain was implying. She moved away and clung to Theo, who glared at the man, repulsed that he would even think of doing such a thing, "You jerk. I won't let you lay a single hand on her. Not if I can help it!" He warned.

Reagan laughed, "You think that you can keep me from having my way with Rudolph's daughter? You seem pretty keen on her. Are you, dare I say it, in _love_ with her...?"

Theo looked away, blushing deeply. That's when Harry spoke up, "Hey! Leave him alone. So what if he likes her? It's none of your business!"

But the twelve-year-old was ignored, as Reagan continued to focus on Theo, "Hmm... you know what, I think I'll keep you as well. I have a feeling that you _and_ Alya will be pretty useful..."

Theo gulped. He had no idea how this man was planning to use him, but he already didn't like it.

"As for the rest of you, we'll see what other masters will find useful for you..." Reagan announced, "But for now... you had better get some sleep... the auction is at 6:00 in the morning. Come with me..."

With that, he took out his gun, and led the kids out of the room, into a much smaller one, with a single bed, no windows, and a steel door. Reagan closed the door behind them and locked it, "Sleep well, slaves!"

He then left, leaving the kids.

The twins began to cry, "I wanna go home..." Elvin sobbed, "I want my Mommy and Daddy..."

"That man is bad..." Nelson cried.

"We know..." April sighed, "Well, this is just great. We're gonna be sold to some nasty people who will want to use us for some sick reasons..."

"That is unless we can get out of here..." Harry replied.

Alya frowned, "But how... he locked the door. There's no way we'll get out of here until 6:00 in the morning..."

Theo sat down on the bed and began to think, "We'll need to come up with a plan to get out of here and back to our Mom's and Dad's. Surely, they've noticed that we're gone."

"If that's the case, then maybe we should wait for them..." April suggested, "Especially if they contact the cops."

"It might be too late by then, especially if they don't even know where we are. _We_ don't even know where we are. So... let's just start planning ahead, because I won't let anybody or that Reagan put their dirty hands on us..."

With that said, the kids gathered around to think of a good plan that would guarantee their freedom...

 **Good lord. Reagan is a perverted guy, isn't he? He's already thinking of doing things to Alya, to get back at Rudy. Speaking of whom, not only does he and Donald realize what's more important at the moment, but he gets a surprise visit from his baby momma. Next chapter, we'll see what Danielle is doing here exactly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 19: Past Regrets

**Hey, hey, hey! It's time for some more GHATGA! If you remember from last chapter, Danielle, Alya's mother, showed up, and in this chapter, we'll see what she's doing here, and get a bit of backstory between her and Rudy when it came to raising Alya. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 19: Past Regrets

"Danielle...?" Rudy asked as he stepped towards her, "What are you doing here...?"

"I was released from the center... I'm better now..." She replied, "I went to your house, but the girls said that you came here with your friends. It took some time, but I managed to track you down..."

Albert smiled, "It's good to see you again, Danielle. It's been a while." Getting a good look at her, he could tell she changed. Her hair, which used to always be in an afro, while still poofy, was held down by a barrette. But she still had that youthful face.

Rudy glared at her, "So, you just decide that since you're 'better', you want to waltz your way back into my life? Into Alya's life?"

At the mention of her daughter, Danielle beamed, "Alya? Where is she? I wanna see her."

"Oh, and now you wanna see her?"

"Um, I think I have the right to see my baby girl."

By now, Rudy was right in her face as his glare became darker, " _You_ _r_ baby girl?! You mean the _same_ baby girl you hardly took care of because you'd rather get drunk and fuck me! The _same_ baby girl who has been crying for her mother for _ten years_? The _same_ baby girl you tried to _KILL_?!"

Everyone, except for Albert, was shocked by that last sentence. Danielle looked outraged, "I've changed since then! I've gotten the help that I need. And I want to come back and be in Alya's life! She needs her Momma!"

"She needs someone who can take care of her, is more like it!" Rudy shot back, "And she's had me!"

"As if you're any better..." Trina muttered.

Danielle frowned, "Please, Rudy. I know I messed up all those years ago. But I just wasn't right in the head. You have no idea how much I regret not being the best mother I could be. I tried, but it just wasn't working."

"If I recall, when Alya was a baby, you were busy accusing me of being a bad father!"

"Yeah, I'm not the only one who wasn't the perfect parent! You had your moments of getting drunk and high too!"

Donald snorted, "That I believe..."

Rudy glared at him, "Don't even start, Donald..." He then turned back to Danielle, and the two just stared at each other, both remembering the issues they had, especially after Alya was born.

 _"I know this son of a bitch isn't smoking around my child..." Danielle groaned while she rocked the two-month-old in her arms. Baby Alya was pretty fussy most of the day, and she was just calming down. However, that probably wouldn't be the case for long due to her father..._

 _Speaking of whom, he snorted before blowing out puffs of smoke, "Girl, if I want to smoke, I'll do it..." He replied back with snark._

 _Danielle glared at him, "If you must, then you better take it somewhere else. Not around the baby! You'll get her sick..."_

 _"Says the bitch who drinks on a regular basis around the baby..."_

 _The woman rolled her eyes as she stood up from the rocking chair, and placed Alya back in her crib, before walking up to her child's father, "Listen. I'm gonna say this once. Take your smoking ass outta here before I throw you out!"_

 _"You don't tell me what to do!" Rudy snapped, "I am the man of this house! And if I wanna smoke, I will! If you don't like it, YOU leave!"_

 _"Alya needs to sleep!"_

 _Suddenly, they heard small cries coming from the crib. Rudy smirked and threw his cigarette to the floor, before walking over and picking the baby up. Danielle quickly moved, "Give me my baby!" She demanded, reaching for Alya._

 _I think not!" Rudy moved the child out of her reach, "She's my child too. And I won't let her be influenced by you. You hardly take care of her enough as it is!"_

 _"As if you're any better! When was the last time YOU chang_ _ed_ _her diaper?!"_

 _"When was the last night YOU fed her?!"_

 _Danielle was about to reply before she stopped to think. When she couldn't come up with a good answer, Rudy smirked, "See?! You're a shitty excuse for a mother. I still can't believe you even tried to leave me before!"_

 _But the woman wasn't going to back down that easily, as she reached to grab Alya again, "Give me my BABY!" She snarled._

 _By now, the baby was crying, mostly due to the drama going on between her parents, as they continued to argue with each other_...

Back to the present, Danielle spoke again, "Listen. I just want another chance to be a good mother. I want to get back into Alya's life. For God sakes, Rudy, she doesn't even know who I am..."

"Maybe it's for the best..." Rudy replied with a deep frown, "I'm the one with custody of Alya, so it's my decision as to whether or not you get to see her. And I say you can't see her!"

He then pointed to the door, "So, I'd get the hell outta here while I can. Alya doesn't need to be around a toxic parent!"

"You mean like you sometimes?" Trina pointed out, "You're accusing Danielle here of being a bad parent when really, you're no better. Always screwing around with those sluts of yours, and almost never giving your daughter attention."

"Talk about hypocritical..." Cami added.

Rudy growled at them, "Now don't you ladies even start with that again! Look, I know I'm not the perfect dad. But I want to try harder. And be a better dad. The perfect father Alya can have."

Danielle looked at him, "And I want to be the perfect _mother_ Alya's ever had... if you'd just trust me, Rudy... please..."

The rich man was at a loss of what to do. The poofy haired woman sure seemed sincere and remorseful... but on the other hand... he wanted to avoid certain things to happen again.

"I just want Alya to be safe..." Rudy told her, "After that one night... I can't risk it again..."

"Risk what...?" Albert asked.

Rudy turned to his large friend, "Remember how I mentioned that Danielle almost killed Alya? Well..."

 _One night, Alya was incredibly fussy. She had gotten hurt shots earlier that day. Rudy was busy trying to calm her down as he shook a rattle in front of her, while she cried in her crib._

 _"Look at the pretty rattle, Alya baby..." He cooed, shaking it some more, "Isn't it pretty...? It's getting late, sweetheart. So let's go to sleep..."_

 _But the baby continued to cry. Rudy sighed, "Where the hell is Danielle? She was supposed to be bringing Alya her bottle."_

 _After shaking the rattle a few times more, the rich man gave up. This child was not going to calm down until she got her milk. If only her mother would bring it. He decided to go looking for her. He set the rattle down and left the room. As he did, he bumped into one of his girls while walking down the stairs, "Have you seen Danielle?" he asked, "That bitch was supposed to be bringing Alya her bottle._

 _The girl shrugged, "I haven't seen her, Mr. Rudy..."_

 _Suddenly, the cries from the baby began to become louder. Rudy groaned, "Well, can you find her for me? If you do, tell her to bring her ass to the nursery to help take care of her child!"_

 _With that, he went back upstairs, to tend to his daughter. But, when he took one look into the room... his world almost stopped._

 _He saw Danielle with a crazed look in her eyes, holding Alya upside down... dangling her outside the open window!_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Rudy screamed, running over to Danielle, pulling her back to prevent the baby from falling to her doom. He then grabbed Alya and shielded her away, while glaring daggers at her mother, "Are you trying to kill our baby?!"_

 _Danielle's response was holding her head and laughing maniacally, "I just wanted to give Alya a view from her window..." She said in a crazed tone._

 _"By pulling a Michael Jackson and dangling her out the window?! Are you high?!"_

 _The woman giggled, "No, silly. I'm absolutely fine! Now, let me hold my baby. She needs her bottle!"_

 _Rudy began to back away, "Hell no! Not again! Never again! I dunno what the hell is up with you right now, but after tonight, you're outta here for good! You have clearly become unstable as a person, and unable as a parent! I ought to send you to the insane asylum! You. Need. Help."_

 _As soon as he said that, Danielle burst into tears, "But Rudy! I wasn't doing any harm! Alya's my pride and joy! I wanted her to fly!"_

 _"You almost dropped her out the window!"_

 _"I can make it up to you... why don't we go and have a good time-"_

 _Rudy held his hand up, "NO! Sex ain't gonna cut it! You've gone TOO far this time, Danielle. Tomorrow, I'm calling the rehabilitation center to pick you up..."_

 _From there, the only thing in the room was Danielle on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, Rudy glaring at her, and Alya still fussing..._

Much like from the past, Danielle in the present was now sobbing, "Oh god... I don't know what came over me that night. I just... snapped... and I almost killed my baby..."

"You see why I'm so hesitant now, don't you?" Rudy asked, "We both almost lost our child because you lost your shit that night. I had to send you away so that Alya would be safe..."

Albert then spoke up again, "Wait a minute. Rudy, this happened when Alya was a baby? I thought you said Danielle was sent away when she was four..."

"Four _months_..." Rudy replied, "She was four months old when that happened. Not even half a year. So I spent most of my time taking care of her, with help from my girls. And... I guess I was so devoted to my job as a pimp... I sort of left her in the care of my girls... I guess we're both shitty parents, Danielle."

The woman nodded, "We are... and I just want to tell you how sorry I am... I just want to be a part of Alya's life again. Be the mother I should've been from the start..."

"Same here..." Rudy agreed.

"So... can I see her?"

At the mention of seeing Alya, Rudy frowned deeply, "She's... not here."

"What do you mean... the girls said that she was with you..."

"She was... now she's not. She and the other dudes' kids were kidnapped by this creep who's a part of the human trafficking ring."

Danielle gasped in horror. Her daughter. Her precious daughter was kidnapped? How could this have happened? She felt more tears building up until Rudy placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her daughter's father, and he smiled, "But we're focusing on getting her back." He assured her.

After a few moments, she took his hand, "Let me help you guys. Alya's my baby girl. And risking it all to save her can be my redeemer to being a good mother." She said.

Everyone smiled. It seemed that Rudy and Danielle were going to work together to find their child. Albert spoke up again, "Then we better start looking... uh, where exactly should we start?"

Immediately, Cami whipped out her phone and searched for something. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for, "These child slavings often have an auction for kids to be sold..." She explained, "And the next one near here is at 6:00 AM in the morning... in Dover!"

Dover?

"That's about a good hour from here." Trina said, "The kids aren't that far from home."

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's start planning away!" Albert declared, "The faith of our kids rests on our shoulders!"

Everyone cheered in response. It was time to take a stand for their children. Even if the outcome would be risky...

 **So both Danielle and Rudy have had some issues in raising Alya, and we see the incident that caused Rudy to send Danielle away. Now, they're both determined to be better parents, and now everyone is engaged in saving the kids from slavery. Next chapter will be the rescue mission put in place. Plus, we'll check back with the kids, who are planning their own escape at the same time. I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 20: Now or Never

**Hey guys. It's time for Chapter 20! And it's time for the rescue mission to be put in place. The adults are planning the rescue, and the kids are planning the escape. It's a race at this point. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

Chapter 20: It's Now or Never

For the first few hours, the kids decided it would be best to rest until it would be time for Reagan to take them to the auction. By then, it would be when they would put their plan into action.

Theo suggested, that when they got to the auction, the twins would distract Reagan by asking to be taken to the bathroom. And while that was happening, the others would escape to find a nearby phone to call their parents and/or the police. Then they would hide until help would arrive.

At least... that's how they hope it would go. They knew they would only have one shot at this...

4:30...

"Okay, guys... he should be coming..." Theo said to everyone.

They were all just waking up, still very tired, but ready to put this plan into action, "You really think this plan will work...?" Alya asked, yawning, "What if he catches us?"

"He won't... hopefully," Theo assured her.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "We just gotta be real slick and sneaky."

That's when the door opened, and in came the dreaded man the kids feared but were confident in outsmarting. He smirked as he greeted them all, "Morning, early birds. I didn't expect you to be up already. But we had better get to the auction. We've got a thirty-minute drive.

To make sure they didn't run away, he had his gun out and forced the kids out of the room, out of the hideout, and into the back of a black van. They all sat quietly as he drove. From what Theo and Sondra could see, they had to have been heading towards Dover.

"Once we get out, the twins will distract him..." Theo whispered.

Elvin and Nelson nodded with a thumbs up. As they sat in the back, the kids couldn't help but feel like they were in their father's places right now. Why? Because they all remember their dad's telling them of the time they all got 'arrested' for racing down Dead Man's Hill. Of course, it was all a joke disguised as a safety warning, but that didn't mean it didn't scare them.

But this time... things were quite serious, and good thinking was required for them to be safe.

Harry looked over to April, who was sitting next to him. He could tell that she was very nervous, so he took her hand and squeezed it softly for support and comfort. The eleven-year-old smiled back at the kind gesture.

Theo noticed that, and he looked at Alya. Feeling that she too was nervous, he took her hand and rubbed it softly. Of course, Alya was touched by it, and snuggled up against Theo in response, making the ten-year-old boy blush right back.

Thirty minutes later, the van pulled up to a large building. Theo realized that now would be the time to put the plan in action.

"Okay, guys. Operation: Get Away From This Creepy Guy is a go. Elvin, Nelson. You know what to do..." He whispered to the three-year-olds.

With that, they waited... until the back door opened, "Okay, you brats. Time to meet your future masters..." Reagan chuckled. He had his gun out again and ushered the kids out of the van, which gave them a better view of where they were.

The building looked like some kind of warehouse on a hill, and below were a bunch of cars parked in a lot. Theo looked closely, and saw a van that looked rather familiar... could it be...? He wouldn't know unless he got a better look at it...

"Um... Mr. Reagan..." Elvin called, "Nelson and I have to go potty..."

The man seemed rather annoyed, "Seriously? Now? Both of you...?"

The toddler nodded, "Yes, sir... we both have to potty..."

"It can't wait...?"

"Nope... it can't. We have to go. Really bad..."

"Really really bad..." Nelson added with a nod.

Reagan stared at them, before groaning, "Ugh... fine. But let's make it quick. The youngest one always have the weakest bladders..." He took the hands of both twins and led them near a bush.

This was the moment the older kids needed, "Alright. Follow me..." Theo whispered as he led the others away to the parking lot.

"What about the twins...?" Fucshia asked, "We can't just leave them with that monster..."

"They'll be fine, once we find a phone and call our parents and the cops."

With that, he continued to lead them to the parking lot, towards the van he saw earlier. Once reaching it, Theo took a look inside, much to the confusion of the others, "Theo? What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Just as I thought. It's mom's minivan..." The ten-year-old confirmed, bringing over Sondra, "See? It's got the comfy seats, and decorations on the rearview mirror and stuff."

"Mommy and Daddy are here?" Sondra said with excitement.

"They must be here to save us." April suggested, "But did they know that we'd be here?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter. All we gotta do is find them and get the heck outta here- oh! Quick! Hide!"

The kids ducked when they spotted Reagan walking towards the parking lot. He must've noticed that they were gone. Quickly, they made their way through the lot, trying their best to avoid the villain catching them. They kept going until they made it to the very end of the lot, near some bushes. The kids decided it would be best to hide there, but before they could...

"Psst. Quick. In here if you wanna live..." Whispered a gruff voice from said bushes.

That startled the young ones, but anything to hide from Reagan, so they did as the mysterious voice told, and hid in the bushes. When they saw who helped them out, they, well, Theo and Sondra were thankful.

"Mr. Mudfoot!"

The Robertson children went about hugging the old man as he grinned, "Hey there, kids. Didn't think I'd find you here..." He said.

"We were kidnapped." Sondra replied, "By this bad man who wants to give us away to other bad people..."

"I figured that was the case."

Harry, April, Fuschia, and Alya were confused, "Wait? Are you the Mudfoot my dad talked about once?" Harry asked.

"My dad mentioned a Mudfoot," April added.

"Mine too..." Alya also added.

Mudfoot chuckled, "Now. You three must be Harold, Donald, and Rudy's kids. It's been a minute since I've seen them or the others. Although I do see Fat Albert pretty often these days.

"Mr. Mudfoot sometimes babysit Sondra and me when our Mom and Dad need a date night..." Theo explained, "He served as a mentor like person for our dads when they were kids. Say, what are you doing here anyway, Mr. Mudfoot?"

The old man looked around, "I heard that some kids were going missing and that these people were selling them, taking them from their homes, and hurting them. So, I decided to do some detective work, and I managed to snoop out this auction place. I figured I could save some of the kids, but I'm more likely to get shot, so I'm staying undercover for a bit."

"Mr. Mudfoot. We think our parents are here to save us. I saw my mom's van in the parking lot." Theo said, "Do you know where they are?"

"Can't say I do, son. But I have a feeling they're in the building looking for ya. I can help you, but you're gonna need this..."

Mudfoot reached into his pocket, and pulled out an old flip phone, giving it to Theo, "You can call your folks and find out where they are. But I'd suggest getting into the building first..."

He then pushed back the bushes a little, showing the kids a ladder on the side of the building, leading to a door, "Go through that door, and it'll lead to the storage room. I checked. There, you should be safe for the time being 'til your folks come for ya... now get going before that guy finds ya... I'll stay back and keep watch..."

The kids smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Mudfoot. For someone who's in his nineties, you really are a big help..." Theo grinned.

Mudfoot nodded, "This heart ain't ready to give out just yet. Good luck kids... you're gonna need it..."

With that, the kids crawled out of the bush and towards the ladder. Once they felt that the coast was clear, they quietly climbed the ladder, with Harry keeping surveillance of the area. As soon as they were sure that Reagan wasn't looking, they reached the door and found themselves in the storage room that Mudfoot had mentioned.

"Okay... we made it..." Theo said with a sigh of relief, "Now, all we gotta do and call our folks, tell them where we are, and we can get outta here..."

"And hopefully with the twins..." April added.

Harry locked the door and used a few things to barricade it in case anybody tried to get in. Theo opened the flip phone, which was surprisingly fully charged and working well for how old it was. But it was that moment where he realized something...

... He had no idea what his mother or father phone numbers were...

"Um... guys, can you give me your mom or dad's numbers... I don't know mine..." He admitted sadly.

"I can't remember my dad's..." Harry shook his head.

"My dad doesn't even have a phone..." April added, "And all I remember of my mom's is that it has some six's... that's it."

Alya began thinking, before she smiled, "Hey! I remember my Dad's number. Give it to me, and I can call him."

Theo did as told, and Alya began to dial the number she knew by heart, mostly since her father helped her memorize it for the case of an emergency. As soon as she punched in the numbers, she put it to her ear and waited ever so patiently for her father to answer...

Ten seconds had passed...

Fifteen seconds...

Twenty seconds...

"Please... please... answer..." She pleaded quietly.

After another ten seconds, it went to voicemail. Determined not to give up, Alya dialed the number again, hoping to get a response this time. Twenty seconds passed again, and still no answer.

At this point, the kids were starting to lose hope... until...

 _"Hello...?"_

Alya lit up at hearing that voice, "Daddy! It's me!"

 _"Alya? It is you! My baby girl! Dudes, it's Alya! Where are you, sweetie?"_

"We're in a storage room at this building. The man who took us wants to sell us to other people to be slaves. We got away and found a place to hide. Theo thought he saw his mom's van here. Are you here?"

 _"Yes... we're here. We found out where the auction was and came here to find you kids. We had to sneak in, though. So just stay where you are, and we'll find you."_

Theo reached for the phone, "Mr. Rudy. It's Theo. Can you put my Dad on the phone?"

There was a brief silence, before Theo heard his father's familiar deep tone, _"Hey, hey, hey, Theo. Are you and Sondra okay?"_

"Yeah, Dad. We're fine. Everyone's fine. We're here... except the twins, though."

 _"What?! What happened to my boys?"_ He heard Bill ask in the background.

Theo sighed, "We formed a plan for them to distract that Reagan dude so that we could get away. We... don't know where they are. Reagan still might have them. And we're hoping the cops will come."

 _"Don't worry, son. The police will be on their way. Everything's gonna be okay..."_ Albert assured him.

 _"Harry! Are you good, buddy?"_ They heard Harold asked.

Harry took the phone from Theo to speak with his father, "Yeah, Dad. I'm good. I'm protecting everyone."

 _"That's my boy..."_

 _"April! Fuschia! It's Daddy!"_ Donald called.

"We hear you, Dad. Hi!" April greeted.

"Hi, Daddy!" Fucshia added.

Theo took the phone back, "Dad, what are of the building are you guys in?"

 _"We're not so sure. We're walking down this hall. There's no one here... and we're trying to keep quiet."_

"Well. I hope you find us soon before-"

BANG!

What the kids didn't realize, was that there was another door on the other side the storage. So when something banged on it, it startled not only them but their parents on the other end, _"Theo. What was that?"_ He heard his father ask.

"Someone's at the door. I think they're trying to get in." The ten-year-old answered.

 _"Whatever you do... keep quiet... don't make a sound..."_

They didn't have to be told twice, as the kids and the adults on the other line stayed silent. But it barely did any good as the banging on the door became louder and harder... the kids held onto each other for protection... until the door swung open...

Meanwhile on the other end...

Albert and the gang had infiltrated the building early in hopes of catching the criminal who took their children Right now the men and woman has split up to search throughout the building for their beloved children. When Rudy had gotten the call from his beloved daughter, perhaps it was a good thing that he didn't silence his phone.

The men were relieved to hear their kids voices, except Bill, who was now paranoid about the whereabouts of the twins, if Theo's explanation was anything to go by. And now, it seemed that someone was trying to get in the room the kids were hiding in.

Suddenly, they heard a very loud bang (Rudy had put his phone on speaker), and screaming from the kids, "Theo! Theo! What's going on?" Albert asked, hoping to get a response.

 _"Dad! Dad-"_

 _ **BANG!**_

A gunshot.

More screams were heard, but among them was a high pitched one that Rudy recognized deeply, "ALYA!" He snatched his phone back from Albert and glared at it, "Alya! Baby girl! Are you okay...?"

But instead of hearing his daughter's voice, he heard the voice of the man he knew of months ago...

 _"Your daughter is fine... at the moment. You will pay for screwing me over, Rudolph Davis. And as the for rest of you, your kids will suffer along with Alya as an added bonus. Don't bother trying to find us... you might as well go home while you can... or else you might not make it out of here alive..."_

Before any of the guys could respond, Reagan ended the call...

 **Yikes. The kids have an escape plan that seems to have failed. But they had some help from good old Mudfoot, who's still alive after all this time (I didn't have the heart to kill him off. He's such a lovable character. If the actors of the Brown Hornet can still be alive and well enough to do a reunion special, then Mudfoot can still be around to help anyone when they need it). But now the race has become more intense than ever. And everyone must do what they can to survive.**

 **Next chapter is where all the action will take place. Plus, you'll see what happens when you mess with the Junkyard Gang's offspring. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 21: Race for the Save Part 1

**This is it! The ultimate part where all the action will take place. Or well, part one of it anyways. It's a race for the gang to save the kids, and for the kids to try on their own to escape. I hope you're ready and pumped! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 21: Race for the Save Part 1

"Alya... ALYA!" Rudy called to see if his daughter would answer... but nothing. The call had ended. In a fit of rage, he threw the phone to the ground, growling, "That son of a bitch! If he so much as lays a _finger_ on her, I will... I will..."

Albert put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Cool it, Rudy. Don't worry, we're gonna find the kids and get outta here."

"Before it's too late..." Bill added.

"We don't even know where the kids are located..." Harold pointed out, "They can be anywhere in this building..."

Rudy thought for a moment before he felt a light bulb go off in his head, "I got it! We can trace the phone that the kids used to call my phone. I have an app that can track its location."

He then picked up his phone (which remained intact despite being harshly thrown earlier) and punched in the right commands to track the phone, using the number that was called. A few seconds later, "I got a location! The second floor in a storage room, like the kids said!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's go!" Albert said, "We haven't got a moment to lose!"

With that, the adults continued to make their way through the building. They just had to get to their kids...

Speaking of whom...

"If you little shit heads know what's good for ya, you won't run away like that again..." Reagan threatened, holding up his gun towards the shaking kids, "Now... you're gonna come with me to the main room. It's almost time for the auction..."

The kids knew at this point that they couldn't get away, so they had no choice but to do what he said, and walk out of the storage room. Thankfully, Elvin and Nelson were still with Reagan. At least that wasn't a worry anymore. What was, was if their parents would save them before they got sold off to slave masters.

Theo once again felt Alya holding his hand. She was pretty traumatized from the gunshot that Reagan fired at the wall in the room, mostly because she was right next to the wall when it happened. He didn't blame her father for thinking she had gotten hit.

After that, Reagan had taken the phone, and it was currently in his pocket. Theo wondered if he could grab it without the man noticing, but that was death waiting to happen. Reagan was already pissed that they tried to escape, so maybe it was best that they didn't irritate him anymore. It wasn't worth it...

So the kids just continued to walk down the hall at gunpoint. None of them dared to make an attempt to escape or even talk, for they feared it would be the last thing any of them would ever do. All they could do was pray and wait for their parents to find them...

After about five minutes, they all entered a large room, which looked like an auditorium. In the seats were more adults that had to be slave owners. And on the stage... were more kids.

Theo gulped. Time was running out. Where were their parents...?

Reagan forced the kids onto the stage and they sat among the other kids, some of whom were whimpering or sobbing softly. Theo didn't blame them. They were all taken from their families to be sold to these people doing who knows what...

"Got any other bright ideas...?" Alya whispered.

"I'm thinking..." Theo whispered back.

Soon, the actual auction began, as another man, who looked tall and muscular, stood at a podium near the right corner of the auditorium, "Welcome, my fellow owners. It is time for the monthly child auction. This morning, we've got some fine looking kids. How we're gonna do this, is that we're gonna bring kids up to the front one by one, and you owners will shout how much you'd buy this child for."

With that said, he started, bringing up a few kids, which the slave owners would call how much they would be worth. The Junkyard kids realized that it would be a while before they were called up, so...

Harry looked around until he noticed something through the curtains of the stage. Near backstage was a red thing on the wall, which he soon recognized as a fire alarm. Now curious, the twelve-year-old looked up to see what had to be sprinkler systems. That's when an idea popped in his head.

"Hey, guys. I've got an idea. Listen closely..." He whispered as the kids leaned to hear what he had to say, "I see a fire alarm. If I could just set it off, it should set off the sprinklers and distract everyone, leaving us with a chance to escape... but I need something to hit it with..."

"I think I have something..." Alya whispered back as she reached into the little purse she had (a birthday gift from her father), and pulled out a small rubber ball, "This is a stress ball my Daddy gave me..."

Harry smiled, "That'll be perfect." He took the ball and aimed it at the alarm, after making sure no adults were looking. All of his basketball skills would be put to good use at this moment, and he only had one shot...

Although, throwing the ball seemed more like baseball, but it was still a ball sport.

 _Just one shot... hit the alarm, flood the room, and we'll get outta here..._ he thought.

When he thought he had a good target, he quickly threw the ball as hard as he could. The measurements and force matched up perfect, as the ball smashed through the glass covering the alarm, and hit the red button.

 _RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!_

A bell sounded as everyone in the room was startled. And as Harry anticipated, the sprinklers went off, give the vision of a springtime shower in the auditorium. This was their chance.

"Alright, everybody!" Theo announced, standing up, "Get outta here while you still can!"

With that, the other kids ran off the stage, trying to avert the adults trying to catch them. The Junkyard kids followed suit but took a different direction backstage. However, they escape didn't go unseen... by Reagan.

The man growled as he cocked his gun, "Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands..."

Meanwhile, with the gang, they were still concentrating on finding the kids, as the location of the phone constantly changed every five minutes on Rudy's phone, "Damn it! It changed again. First, it was saying the auditorium, now it's saying... actually, it's going all over the place!"

"Then that means the kids are on the move." Albert replied, "The quicker we move, the better the chance we have of catching up to them."

"Hold up, dudes... you hear that?" Bill asked, "It sounds like... a bell ringing."

"Someone must've set off an alarm." Harold figured.

"Albert!"

The guys were then approached by the ladies, with Trina leading them, "Al. An alarm went off, and all the kidnapped children are trying to escape. We might have a better chance of finding our babies." She said.

Albert nodded, "Then let's get going. Rudy, you still got the location."

The rich man nodded as he checked his phone. I can see... the phone is moving all over the place. It's... right around the corner!"

When they heard that, the gang turned towards the end of the hallway, hoping that what would happen next would be their precious children coming around said corner, straight into their arms, safe and sound. But what they got was the exact opposite.

Instead, coming around the corner was the very man who took their children. When he noticed the gang, he just smirked, "Well, well, well... if it isn't Fat Albert and the Junkyard Fools..." he chuckled.

The guys held their respective wives protectively. But Rudy jumped to try and grab Reagan, but Harold held him back, "You bastard! Where the hell is my daughter?"

"Where are ALL the kids?" Bill demanded.

Reagan grinned, "They're trying to escape. They could be anywhere in this building... it's only a matter of who can find them first..."

"I believe that'll be us..." Albert declared, "And when we do, the police will take care of you."

But the villain just laughed, "Oh, don't be so sure. By the time the cops come, I'll be outta here with both Theodore and Alya. At this point, we'll probably leave the country if we have to."

"You better not take my baby away from me!" Trina warned.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Reagan...?" Rudy asked, "All because I charged you a little bit too much for some fun times with my girls?"

Reagan walked towards Rudy until their faces were inches apart, "Oh, it wasn't just the price, Rudolph. You think you're all that. You think you're so high and mighty, that you can get all the bitches in the world. I was on top of the pimp world at one point... until you came along and knocked me down, denying me of ever having that chance again. Well now, my vengeance is in process, and part of the course meal is taking your precious little daughter, and putting her to good use..."

He then backed away, "Just think, Rudolph. Alya, the little _slut..._ giving me pleasure and having babies to sell. I'll fuck her so much and so hard she'll eventually love it. And I wouldn't be surprised if she does well. Mostly because she gets it from her father, who fucks women on a regular basis..."

Rudy paled. Not just because of the mere thought of Alya getting her innocence stolen from her, but because... Reagan had a point. Alya may not have seen much of what he's done, but she knows well enough of how her father's pimp business is... if she really came to enjoy it at such a young age... it would be because of him...

"No... no... I won't let that happen! I refuse to let my daughter become _your_ whore!" He shook his head, "So if you know what's good for you, Reagan, you'd stay the fuck away from her and turn yourself in, unless you want your ass kicked!"

"That goes double for me!" Danielle stepped forward, "If you even _think_ of putting your dick in my baby girl, I see to it that it gets cut off!"

But the villain smirked, "Hmph... well, let's just wait and see who finds her first. Then we'll determine what happens..."

With that, he slipped around the corner and was gone. Leaving the others with no choice but to find the kids before he does. It would only be a matter of time now...

"Let's split up again. We'll have a much better chance of finding the kids." Albert suggested.

The others agreed, and soon they ran in different directions in hoping to find their children before any of the slave owners did. As for the kids themselves, they back snuck out from backstage and were now in a part of the building they didn't know about. At least they weren't being chased by any of the bad people... or so they thought...

"Okay, we got away. Now what?" April asked.

"We find our parents." Theo answered, "They gotta be around here somewhere..."

"Unfortunately, you might not see your beloved parents again..."

The kids winced before turning to see one of the slave owners. It wasn't Reagan, but a big and buff man with a scary looking face, "You're coming with me, you little brats. You'll make fine additions to my clan..."

Theo looked around for an escape option, before he noticed something behind the man, "Uh, you sure about that? Because I see more kids that might be better..."

"What-"

Suddenly, the man was tackled by a group of other kids, led by one who had to be at least thirteen, "We got 'em, you guys! Get outta here while you still can." He said as the man beneath them struggled.

The Junkyard Club didn't have to be told twice to do that, as they ran past the kids who saved their hides at the last minute, "So, how are we gonna find our Mommy's and Daddy's...?" Sondra asked, "They could be anywhere..."

"We could split up," Harry suggested.

"I'd rather we all stay together. Lessens the chance of any of those slave owners finding us..." April replied.

Theo looked around the area. Both Harry and April had points. If they split up, they could have a bigger chance of finding their parents. But at the same time, it increases the chance of Reagan finding them too, "I got an idea. We'll split up, but in groups so that none of us are along. Sondra, Alya, Nelson, you're with me. Harry, you've got April, Fucshia, and Elvin."

"That works for me." Harry shrugged.

April was still doubtful, "That still seems risky, but as long as nobody's left behind, I'm with it."

Theo smiled, "Cool. We'll meet up again."

The twins were a little unsure about being apart from each other, but they were aware of the suspense they were in, "You'll be okay?" Nelson asked his brother.

"I'll be fine. You'll be okay." Elvin assured him, "Besides, Mommy and Daddy will find us. We'll see each other again."

"Okay..."

When all of that was said and done, the two groups of four went in different directions. Harry's group went up some stairs, while Theo's group went down a long hall. The ten-year-old felt both Sondra and Alya holding on to either of his arms. He could tell they were still nervous, but he made a point to protect them no matter what. Nelson too.

As the four rounded another corner, they could hear footstep coming up behind them. Looking around, Theo saw a door and led his friends inside what was a closet to hide in. They stayed there until they were sure the person had walked by.

"That was a close one..." Theo sighed.

"It sure was..." Alya agreed, "Theo... you really think we'll find our parents? What if they... get killed...?"

The boy winced at the mere thought of that happening, "No way... they're tough, they won't die."

"I hope so. Because I can't fathom the thought of never seeing my Daddy again... or maybe even my Momma..."

At the mention of Alya's mother, Theo looked at her, "That's something I've been meaning to ask about. It's just you and your Dad. What happened to your Mom, Alya?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't get an answer similar to when he asked about Harry's mother.

"She... had to go away." The girl answered, "All my Dad keeps telling me that she had to go away... and that she would be back soon... but... I've never seen her in my life. No pictures or anything. It's like my Dad's ashamed of her or something... she left when I was a baby..."

Theo put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Maybe she'll come back someday... I'm sure she had a good reason for leaving, and I'm sure she didn't want to, but had to..."

Alya nodded, "Maybe..."

"And you know what... even though I've never seen your Mom... I bet you look just like her..."

That made the ten-year-old girl blush as she hugged her friend, "Aw, Theo... thank you... a lot of people say I look like my Dad. Maybe I'm a mix of both..." She said.

"Of course you are!" Sondra spoke up with a smile, "Every child is a mix of their parents. Look at me. Don't I look like my Momma and Daddy fused together?"

"Everyone says I'm a skinny version of my Dad..." Theo chuckled.

Nelson giggled, "My Daddy says that Elvin and me get our hair from our Mommy because her hair is curly. And Elvin and I have curly hair too!"

The four kids relished in the little fun they were having, that they honestly forgot that they were supposed to be in hiding. For suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Alya! Sweetheart, is that you?"

"Daddy?" Alya asked.

Theo stood in front of the door cautiously and opened it slowly. But instead of the person behind the door being Rudy liked they'd hoped... it was someone much worse...

"Found you..." Reagan chuckled sinisterly.

"It's the bad man!" Nelson whimpered as Sondra held his hand.

Again, Theo was going to make sure to protect his friends as he held his hands out to shield them away from the wicked man, "Don't even think about it, Mister. Our folks are looking for us, and when they do, they'll kick your butt!" He warned.

But Reagan just laughed at the child's threats, "Oh! I see the big man is protecting his little girlfriend. How sweet?"

Theo furiously blushed but continued to shield his friends and sister. Alya stood behind him, looking fearfully at the man who took them away from their parents. However, she then noticed something slip past them and out of the closet.

It was Sondra and Nelson, running away.

Theo soon noticed it too. Part of him didn't want his little sister and new friend to be by themselves, but maybe they would be safer, "Run, you two! Find Mom and Dad!" He called.

Reagan looked behind him to see the younger ones running, "No matter... they'll just be captured by any of the owners who will find use in them... but as for you two..."

Now the two ten-year-olds could do nothing to escape, as the man grabbed him by their arms and dragged them away...

Meanwhile...

"Dad...!" Harry called as he, April, Fucshia, and Elvin walked down an empty hallway, "Dad..!"

"You might wanna shush... some of those slave owners might hear you..." April whispered, "And I sure don't want them to find us."

"I know, but I at least want our folks to know where to find us." The twelve-year-old explained, "This place is so big, it could take them, and us, forever to find each other before anything bad happens..."

Once the group was approaching the end of the hallway, they saw shadows coming from the right. Immediately, Harry threw himself in front of everyone, wanting to take any hit that came their way, if only to protect the others...

The shadows got closer... and closer... and closer... until it stopped.

This confused the kids, but they stayed where they, not making a sound. April held Fuchsia with one arm around her shoulder, and picked up Elvin and held him closely with the other. The kids didn't notice the man that was sneaking up behind them... but as he got closer and was just about to grab them... he felt a blow to his head and fell over.

April was the first to notice him, but then gasped as he fell, revealing that someone was behind him holding a baseball bat, "Dad!"

"Daddy!" Fuschia beamed.

Donald smiled as he stepped over the man, "N-Nobody messes with my girls..." he said as he hugged his daughters.

Harry was glad to see one of the parents, but he then turned to the shadows, which got closer, before the people revealed themselves to be Harold, Bucky, Mush, and Russell. Harry beamed, "Dad!" He exclaimed as he hugged his father, "I knew we'd find you!"

"I'm so glad to see you, buddy!" Harold smiled, "I was so worried. All of us were..."

Elvin ran up to Russell to hug him, "Uncle Rus! We found you!" He cheered as his uncle chuckled, "More like _we_ found _you_..."

"Well, four kids down..." Bucky spoke up.

"Fourb moreb tob gob." Mush finished.

That's when April looked around, "Hey, where's Mom?" She asked Donald.

"Oh, she's with the other mom's. We were all looking for ya, but wait 'til she sees you girls. She'll be so happy."

"Speaking of whereabouts... where are the other kids?" Harold asked.

Harry had the answer to that, "We split up in hopes of finding you guys quicker. It seems to be working so far, but let's hope Theo and the others find their folks as well, and then we can all get outta here."

"Yeah... let's hope so..."

 **That's it for Part 1. Part 2 will be coming soon, hopefully. Part of the gang has found the kids. Sondra and Nelson have escaped, but Theo and Alya are in grave danger now. We've seen how Donald took care of that creeping man. Next chapter, we'll see how Albert, Bill, and Rudy handle people who try to hurt their kids. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 22: Race for the Save Part 2

**Hey guys! It's time for Chapter 22 of GHATGA! And Part 2 of the race for the save! A bunch of more stuff is gonna happen in this chapter! We'll how far everyone is willing to go to save the people they care about. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 22: Race for the Save Part 2

"The kids seem to be... on the other side of the building..." Rudy said as he kept a close eye on the tracking on his phone, "Or at least Reagan is. He has the phone, so we know where he is."

Danielle frowned, "That don't tell us nothing. We still don't know where the kids are. They could be anywhere."

"And those slave owners could find them before we do..." Trina added.

Albert tried to reassure everyone, "Don't worry. We'll find them. That Reagan thinks he's clever, but he clearly doesn't know the Junkyard Gang that well. He may be on the move, but so are we..."

That's when Rudy had gotten a notification on his phone, "Hey, dudes. I got a text from Harold. They found Harry, April, Fuschia, and one of the twins. Elvin, I think.

That made Bill, Cami, and Leia sigh in relief, but Cami was concerned when Rudy mentioned 'one of the twins', "If they found Elvin, then where's Nelson?" She asked.

"According to Harold, the kids split up as a way to find us all quicker. So, they don't know where the other half is at..." Was the rich man's answer.

Albert nodded, "Then all we need is to find Theo, Sondra, Alya, and Nelson."

But the second he said that everyone heard the pitter patter of little feet approaching down the hallway. They looked and saw two little people running up to him, but it didn't take long for them to be recognized, "Sondra!" Trina beamed.

"Nelson!" Bill and Cami exclaimed in unison.

The five and three-year-old were happy as they jumped into the arms of their mothers, "Hi, Momma. Daddy. I'm happy to see you!" Sondra said.

"Oh, baby girl..." Trina sighed, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Momma's never gonna let you outta her sight again..."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nelson cheered, "We found you!"

Bill chuckled, "We can see that, son. And your brother's with your uncle. Soon, we'll all be together again."

As Cami hugged and kissed her little boy, she couldn't help but notice something on his right arm. A light purple bruise that circled around his wrist as if it were a bracelet, "Oh, baby. Did you get hurt?" She asked Nelson.

"The mean man held my hand tight." Was all he took.

Bill felt his blood boil a little. That man hurt his son, and the same most likely happened to Elvin as well. He made a mental note to get small vengeance on Reagan if they ever saw him again.

That's when Rudy realized something, "Wait a minute. I thought the kids split up into two groups. Where's Alya?"

"And Theo?" Albert asked.

Sondra looked at her father, "Well, we were hiding in a closet and talking about how much we looked like our parents when that mean man found us. But Nelson and I were able to get past him and run... but I dunno about Theo and Alya.

Uh oh.

This wasn't good.

Now knowing this information, the gang feared the worst. But they were determined to find the two remaining children before it was too late. Rudy looked at his phone, and saw a moving location, "They're on the other side of the building..."

"Then let's go!" Albert declared.

"Once we get outta here, we're taking the earliest flight to Paris." Reagan said as he dragged Theo and Alya down the hallway, "Think of that, the city of lights. I'm sure you've always wanted to go there, no?"

Theo glared at the man, "Not when we're being held hostage..."

"Trust me, it'll be more exciting than you think."

The ten-year-old looked around, hoping to find yet another way out of this predicament. But unfortunately, nothing seemed to come up that would benefit him... but what about Alya...? He didn't know her for that long, but he would hate for her to get harmed in any way.

He looked up at Reagan and asked, "Hey, um... listen. I have a proposition. You let Alya go... and just take me? You know, I'll be your slave for life, and Alya can be free... deal?"

The only response he got was a laugh, "Oh you stupid little boy. You just keep coming up with ways to protect your girlfriend. _She's_ the one I want. I'm doing this as revenge on her father for throwing me off the throne of girl owning. But I'll show him..."

Well, that didn't work.

But Theodore Robertson wasn't going to give up that easily. At this point, he didn't care what happened to him, as along as Alya could be safe. He couldn't let her get hurt... he just couldn't...

 _My Dad helps people... and that's exactly what I'm gonna do for Alya... help her..._ He thought.

The ten-year-old took a look over at his friend. She was terrified, he could tell. And he didn't blame her either. She needed to get out of here and back to her father as soon as possible. That's when Theo noticed that they were approaching a staircase. He began to wonder...

No... it was way too risky. And one wrong move could get both him killed. But... it would allow for Alya to escape. So...

Without really thinking, Theo pulled back, reached over, and gave Reagan the hardest punch in the gut the boy could muster. This caused the name to curse loudly as he doubled over in pain... letting go of both the preteens in the process.

"Alya! Run!" Theo said, "I'll handle him! Just get outta here!"

Alya was hesitant to leave her friend, but if he was sure about this, then he was sure. So, she ran down the staircase as fast as she could. As for Theo, he continued to throw more punches, even jumping on the man's back. But Reagan was quick to recover as he grabbed the boy and threw him to the floor, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Theo.

"You little prick!" He growled, "You think you're so tough to subdue me like that, but I am much stronger!" Suddenly, he stomped on Theo's stomach hard, earning a groan from the boy, "I'll deal with you later... right now, I've got a little girl to take as my own..."

With that, he went down the stairs after Alya, who soon noticed him and began to run faster. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, she dashed down a long hallway to her left. But no matter fast she ran, she could still feel Reagan chasing after her. She looked over her shoulder, and he seemed to be getting closer every second.

But, that didn't stop her from running. She refused to stop for anything. Theo told her to run, so that was what she was going to do until she could find her father...

... Until she found herself in a room that looked like a college classroom...

The girl leaned upon a seat to catch her breath, nearly forgetting that she was supposed to be running, for when she turned towards the door, she saw Reagan standing there with a smirk.

"Well... here you are... trapped like a mouse. Nowhere to go..." He taunted, closing the door and locking it, "Might as well give up, Alya. But... I suppose since we're here..."

Alya attempted to step away from him, but he was fast, grabbing her by the magenta cardigan sweater she wore, nearly ripping it. Reagan then gave the child a frighteningly sinister smile, "I can claim you right here and right now until it's time for us to head to Paris..."

The ten-year old's light brown eyes went wide, for she knew what he was implying. All she could do at the moment... was scream.

Meanwhile...

Theo had recovered from being thrown at the floor, as he was now coming down the stairs to save Alya... when he heard her screams echoing around him. That sent the boy into a panic as he ran down the stairs and down the hall, trying to use his hearing to follow the screams. Eventually, he came across a door, and heard sounds from inside, "Alya?" He called.

"THEOOO! HEEEELLLLLPP!" Was his friend's terrified cries, "HE'S GONNA HURT ME!"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"SHUT UP, you little BRAT!" Theo heard Reagan snarl, after striking Alya.

The boy knew he had to get in there and save his friend before the worst could happen to her. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. Reagan must've locked it. He tried and tried, but still, nothing. Theo groaned before he remembered something he saw on TV once.

Could it work here?

Well, it was worth a try.

With that, Theo stood back a few feet, before running up to the door and kicking it with as much force as possible. It hurt a little, but apparently, it was worth it, since the door opened up anyway. Theo continued inside, and the first thing he did was tackle Reagan, away from Alya. The force knocked them into the seats, but it was enough to stun the man temporarily.

That's when the boy came to Alya's side, as he pulled the sobbing girl into his arms, "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah... he... he tried to..." Was her tearful response.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get outta here."

With that, he helped her up as they tried to get out of the door, but they were stopped by Reagan blocking the exit. He had his gun out, "Oh, the two lovebirds are trying to fly away from the nest." He teased, "But I don't mind killing two birds with one loaded stone. Once I'm through with you two, you'll be glad to be my slaves."

Once again, Theo stood in front of Alya to protect her, but Reagan laughed, "Don't think that'll help you this time, Theodore! You're finished!"

"Actually... I think _you're_ the one who's finished."

All three of them recognized that voice anywhere. Theo and Alya smiled, while Reagan turned to see three angry men standing right behind him. But the villain wasn't the least bit intimidated, "So we meet again..." He said.

"Let my son and his friend go..." Albert softly demanded.

"Not a chance, Fatass. They're both coming with me, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it..."

He then raised his gun at the guys, "And if you value your lives, as well as your children's... you'll walk away now..."

Albert wasn't sure what to do. His son and Rudy's daughter was on the other side of this sick man, who was pointing a gun at him, Rudy, and Bill. He held his arms out to shield his friends (but mostly to hold back a struggling Rudy, who wanted to charge at Reagan), and they all stood back a few feet...

Reagan smirked, "That's it... just walk away..." He chuckled as he himself backed into the room, and closed the door tightly again.

"Albert, what do we do now?" Bill asked.

"Whatever you come up, it better be good..." Rudy told him in a warning tone.

The large man stared at the door, "We have to get in there and save the kids. They need our help. Let's stay silent, so Reagan will think we left... and then, we burst in there, grab the kids, and get out."

"I think you're forgetting that he has a _fucking gun_." Rudy reminded him, "If we just bust in there, he'll just shoot us up..."

"Oh right..."

"I can help..."

The guys turned to see Danielle walking up to them, "My baby girl's in there, and I wanna do anything I can to help her out." She said, "I think I gotta plan that'll work... if you'll let me, that is..."

Albert smiled, "Let's hear what you have to say..."

Meanwhile back in the room...

"Now that _that_ little distraction over with... where were we...?" Reagan asked as he sinisterly stood over Theo and Alya. The former continued to shield the latter away from the madman, but that did little good as he was grabbed and flung into the seats.

But before Theo could get up, a gun was pointed at his face, "If you _think_ of trying to stop me, then you'll get it. And so will Alya!" Reagan threatened.

The boy gulped and stayed where he was, more so for Alya's sake than his own. The man smirked, "Good boy..." He turned to a terrified Alya, "And as for you, my dear... can you do one thing for me...?"

The girl looked at him fearfully.

"... Scream..."

Suddenly, he took hold on her cardigan, as well as her light pink blouse, and ripped both! That definitely caused Alya to scream in complete horror. Theo could only watch. He couldn't do a thing, knowing that making a move could get him killed.

But before Reagan could make another move... there was a loud banging on the door. The villain groaned, "Can't claim a girl in peace..." He shoved Alya to the floor, "You stay right here, sweetie. I'll be right back."

He then began to walk to the door, gun in hand, and warned Theo too, "Same goes for you, boy..."

With that, he opened the door, "I thought I told you to leave-"

But there was no one there...

"What the-"

Before he could react, Reagan felt himself getting tackled and pinned by Bill and Rudy. While that was going on, Albert and Danielle took the chance to sneak into the room.

"Dad...?" Theo asked.

"We're gonna get you outta here..." His father assured him.

Alya just looked at Danielle as she helped her up. She was at first confused as to who this woman was, but as she looked more closely, "... Mom...?"

Danielle gasped, "You... know who I am? You remember me...?"

"I think I do..." The girl replied, "You look familiar..."

"You're right, baby girl. I'm your Momma! I'm so glad to see you. Oh, let me get a good look at you. You've gotten so big. So beautiful..." Danielle than began to hug her daughter tightly.

Theo had to smile at that, "See, Alya. I told you that you looked like your Mom..."

"Albert! We got him!" Bill called as he and Rudy had Reagan restrained. The villain was struggling wildly, a bit too much for the men, and he eventually broke free and shoved them into the room, shutting the door yet again.

"Fools!" He growled, "You can't outsmart me that easily! You will all fall!"

Rudy then took the time to hug his daughter, before he noticed a few things, "Alya... your clothes... they're ripped... and your face..."

"He tried to hurt me, Daddy..." Alya admitted tearfully.

At that moment, both Rudy and Danielle were starting to see red as they glared at the man who nearly harmed their daughter. They looked at one another, before deciding that they needed to take some action... now.

And so, they stood forward (putting Alya close to Albert), as Reagan watched them closely, "Oh what's this? You've noticed that I've tried to claim your daughter. It would have been a done deal if you hadn't shown up." He smirked.

Danielle then had a glass and bottle of red wine out as she poured it for herself, "You know, Rudy. I'm in a mood to kick a pedophile's ass... are you?"

"Way ahead of you, honey..." Rudy replied, lighting a cigarette.

As soon as Danielle sipped her wine, and Rudy blew out a puff of smoke, the glass was thrown to the floor, and the cigarette was tossed away, for they soon began to advance on Reagan, who remained standing, "You two don't scare me! But let's see how much this scares you... wait, where's my gun?"

That's when he realized that when he was tackled... he had dropped the gun... and it was still outside.

Before he could fully comprehend that, he was once again pounced on and due for a parental beatdown. Albert and Bill watched this wincing, even covering Theo and Alya's eyes in the process.

After about fifteen seconds, the beating didn't last long, as Reagan was able to pull himself away, "You fools are nothing. I've got more weapons up my sleeve..." He suddenly pulled out a knife. And the first person he pointed it at was Theo, "And you will be the first to get it, you little thorn in my side!"

Suddenly, he began to charge at the ten-year-old... but before he could make it there... he was stopped, as Albert stood in his way. The large seemed like a giant compared to the villain, that he had to look up to see the look of disdain on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey... stay away..." Albert warned, his tone ever so soft, yet menacing at the same time.

Reagan snorted, "You don't scare me, Fat-"

He was suddenly interrupted when Albert grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him up high, "I'm only gonna say this one. You better stay away from my son, my daughter, and my friend's kids. And stay away from children in general. If you want to avoid any serious punishment... you best turn yourself in when the police arrive..."

Something about the way Albert spoke somehow sent a shiver down Reagan's spine. For the first time in a long time, he felt intimidated. He began shaking a little as he spoke, "O-Okay... p-point taken..."

Albert smiled, "Good..."

With that, he set the villain down, but as soon as he did, Bill stood forward and sent a harrowing punch at Reagan's face, knocking him to the floor, moaning, "And that's for the bruises I found on my son." he huffed.

"Mom! Daddy! Are you okay?" Alya asked as she rushed over to her parents.

"We're fine, baby... are _you_ okay?" Danielle asked in return.

"Yeah... I am..."

That's when there was another knock on the door, "Police. Open up."

Albert walked over to let two officers in, as they immediately went for Reagan and held him, "Looks like we finally managed to catch Reagan Sauls. You know he's wanted in all fifty states?" One of them asked.

"We figured..." Bill replied.

With that, the officers took the criminal away. The adults sighed in relief. Everyone was safe at last. They gave it their entire all, and in the process, it all paid off. They found their kids, and saved them... soon, everything would be okay...

"Hey, Dad... where's Mom and Sondra?" Theo asked his father.

Albert looked down at his son with a smile.

"We'll see them soon..."

 **And that's it! The kids are all safe, and Reagan is taken down at last. You gotta admire how Albert, Bill, and Rudy handled this situation. Rudy used violence, Albert used words, and Bill just gave a one time shot. Next chapter, we'll see everyone together again, as we'll get some heart-filled moments between some characters, and some surprises in store. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 23: Calm AFTER the Storm

**Hey, hey, hey! It's the penultimate chapter of GHATGA. Meaning it's the second to last. Yes, this story is coming to an end soon. All the problems have been solved, and now we're gonna see everyone together. Get special moments, and get special surprises. I hope you're excited! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 23: Calm AFTER the Storm

Soon, everybody reunited with one another outside the building. The adults watched as Reagan Sauls, along with other slave owners, were hauled into a police van, as it was the most satisfying thing they saw this early morning.

"I'm so happy all of this is over..." Trina sighed as she hugged her two children, "We got our babies back, Al..."

"We sure did, Tri..." Albert smiled with a smile.

"Things could have been so much worse. We could have lost the kids. But we didn't... and now those slave owners won't bother any other baby again... I hope."

Each of the adults was giving their respective child special attention at the moment, with hugs and kisses and reassurance that everything would be okay now that they were safe.

Donald chuckled as he patted April and Fucshia on their heads, "I-I'm glad you girls are o-okay... I dunno what I'd do if you got hurt."

April looked at him, "Even though I'm not your actual daughter...?" She asked with concern.

"April, I may not be your actual dad. But I'm your dad now. And that makes you my daughter, no matter who you came from. I love you, baby... and I-I'll always love you... forever and always..."

Hearing that was just the reassurance April needed, as she felt tears falling, "Oh, Dad... I love you too..." She said as she hugged her father tightly.

Rudy watched the scene and decided that now would be the best time as ever. He walked over to the Parker family, "Hey, Donald?"

The knitted hat wearing man turned to the rich man, "Yeah...?"

With a deep breath, Rudy spoke, "I've been thinking... and I've realized... I've done a lot of fucked up things over the past few years... I was wrong to blackmail Leia, screw her, get her pregnant, threaten your life, and get you fired from your job... so I wanted to say that... I'm sorry... for everything. You did nothing wrong, and I overreacted to everything..."

Donald just stared at his friend, unsure of how to respond to that apology, but he eventually had something to say in return, "Rudy... you really haven't changed at all. You're still the same asshole from when we were kids... but you have a heart... and you always learn something... and I guess I should say sorry for fighting with ya. It got our kids kidnapped. But we worked together and saved them in the end..."

"So... we're good?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah... I guess we're good..."

With that, the two shook hands, but that eventually became a loving hug between best friends. Everyone smiled at that moment. It looks like Rudy and Donald finally made up at last.

"Now kiss!" Theo teased.

The two men looked at the ten-year-old weirdly, but he just laughed, "Ah, I'm just kidding. Unless you really wanna kiss..."

Rudy and Donald decided not to respond to that.

"Thank god they're friends again." Cami whispered to Bill, "I was getting tired of all the fighting..."

"Me too..." Bill replied.

That's when Rudy walked up to the Cosby couple, "Hey... I also wanted to apologize for the miscarriage joke I made. It was totally out of line for me. No hard feeling...?" He asked Cami.

"Oh, what the hell? Water under the bridge..." She shrugged, "Just don't let it happen again..."

Rudy smiled, before turning to Harold, "And Harold... I'm sorry about bringing up Belinda..."

Harold smiled back, "Hey, it's no problem. She may be gone, but her memories are right in here..." He put a hand to his chest to confirm that.

"Here too," Harry added, making the same motion as his father.

Finally, Rudy made his way over to Albert and Trina, "And Trina... I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." He said, "Forgive and forget?"

"Forgive? ... Sure. Forget... unlikely..." Was her response, "But Ima keep my eye on you, still..."

"Fine by me..."

As for Alya, she was busy talking with her mother, "Why did you leave me?" She asked, more with curiosity than hurt, "Was I a bad baby...?"

Danielle shook her head, "No... no, baby girl. You weren't a bad baby... I was a bad mother. I wasn't able to take care of you... and I almost did something a mother should never do to her child. Don't ask what it is, but afterward, I had to go away until I could be well enough again. And now that I'm back..."

She then took Alya's face in her hands, "I want nothing more than to be in your life, Alya. I love you so much, and I promise to take care of you and be there for you like the mother I am..."

"I love you too, Momma..." Was the ten-year old's response.

Rudy then walked over to his daughter, "Same here, princess. I haven't been the best father lately. I've been so busy with my girls, that I barely had enough time for you... so, from now on, I'm gonna do better..."

He then turned to everybody else, "And that's why, as of... whenever I get back to NYC, I'm dropping the pimp business for good. And putting my girls, as well as my music degree to better use. Mr. Future Record Producer will fill your lives with song."

Everyone made noises of approval, praising Rudy for his change of career. That's when Bill spoke up, "Since we're talking career changes, I've been thinking. Being a cashier isn't doing me any favors... so I'm going back to school to get my doctorate. And work in the field of medicine.."

"Oh, Billy!" Cami gave her husband a kiss, "I do love a man in uniform."

"Hey, that reminds me." Bucky also spoke, "Russell, I've heard you've been down and out. How would you like a spot in my store?"

The younger Cosby brother's eyes lit up, "Really? You're offering me a job?"

"Sure! This can help you get back on your feet. And as a bonus, I'll pitch in to help you find a nice apartment of your own."

Hearing that made Cami ask, "Wait... so... does that mean... Russell's finally gonna move out of my house? For real this time?"

Russell chuckled, "I guess so, Cam."

With that confirmation, Cami put her hands together and looked up at the sky, "Oh, thank you, Lord. I thought this day would never come. But it's here! It's actually here! Oh, thank you!"

Bill just shook his head, before turning to his brother, "Well, at least she's happy. And I'm happy for you, Rus. Gonna miss having you around, but I guess you had to leave at some point."

"Uncle Rus is leaving?" Elvin asked as he and his twin looked sad.

Russell bent down to his nephew's level and ruffed their heads, "Don't worry, you two. I'll always come and visit. You haven't seen the last of Uncle Rus, that's for sure."

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

Danielle smiled to see all this happiest, "Not how I thought I'd be spending my weekend. But this is just as good. I'm all better, back with my baby, and she's safe from a monster."

Alya giggled, "Well, I don't think I would have been fine if it weren't for Theo."

That caught the boy's attention when his name was called, "Huh? Really?"

"Yes..." She said as she walked towards him, "You did everything you could to protect me. It didn't matter what, you just did it. Even if it didn't work, you still did what you could so that I would be okay. And I wanna say thank you, Theo. You're a hero..."

With that, she gave Theo a kiss on the cheek. He in response blushed deeply as everyone around him smiled, "Aw, man. It was nothing. I didn't want you to get hurt. But honestly, I'm not sure any of us would be here right now if it were for..."

"MUDFOOT?!"

Everyone, the guys especially, were shocked to see the old man walking towards them with a smile, "Hey there, kids. Glad to see you all okay." He greeted them.

"Mr. Mudfoot helped us get in the building and contact you guys." Theo explained, "He gave us a phone to call you. Alya was the only one who knew her dad's number, and the rest is history."

But the others, except for Albert, were too busy trying to comprehend the fact that Mudfoot. Old Mudfoot Brown, was somehow still living to this day. He had to be at least close to a hundred years old at this point, right?

"You're still alive?!" Rudy asked in disbelief.

"I thought you'd kicked the bucket by now." Harold shook his head.

"Or at least a long time ago," Bucky added.

"Are you immortal?" Donald asked, getting some questionable looks from everyone.

Mudfoot chuckled, "I guess even the oldest can still be kicking. It's probably that old spirit within me that keeps me living."

Whatever the case was, the gang was glad to see their old mentor again. Even at the age, he was, he still looked the same as he always had. In the midst of catching up and thanking the old man for helping the kids, Rudy had something else to say... preferably to Danielle.

"So... you and I got a lot of work to do if we're ever gonna be better parents..." He said to her.

"Yeah, I know..." She replied.

"And... well, we've known each for a long time now. And even though you and I didn't talk much, I always have admired you, your sass, your smarts, and you always had something to say."

Danielle giggled, "I could say the same for you."

"You sure can. Rudy always had something to say." Russell piped him with a smug grin.

Rudy glared at him for a moment, before looking back at Danielle, "Right... so, I guess what I'm trying to say is... we're friends, and we can work this out together, no doubt. But I think we can work this out even better if we're more bonded."

Before Danielle could ask what he meant by that, she gasped as he then got on one knee and held her hand.

"This is kinda dumb since I don't have a ring, but I'll deal with that later. Anyways... Danielle Simone. For the sake of our daughter, and for better or for worse... will you do me the pleasure... of becoming Mrs. Rudolph Davis?"

Tears began to spill from Danielle's eyes as she stared at the proposer in front of her, "Oh my God... do I even need to say it...? Oh, fuck it! Yes! Yes! I will! I will become Mrs. Davis! That's a definite hell yes!"

With that, she pulled Rudy up and into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered at the moment, but no one was happier than Alya, "My Mom and Dad... they're gonna be together again!" She said to Theo, who nodded.

"Yeah. I have a feeling things are gonna be good..."

Trina smiled when she heard that, "Oh, I think it's gonna get better, honey. Cause now I have something to say."

"Wow. Way to steal the spotlight from us..." Rudy rolled his eyes.

But Trina ignored him, "Attention, people. I have an announcement of my own. You all talking about change? And our families growing and such. Well, next year, my family's gonna grow."

"What?" Theo asked, "Mom... are you...?"

Albert smiled as he placed a hand on his wife's stomach, "That's right. Sometime in January, you and Sondra will have a little brother or sister."

"Say wha...?"

"Yay!" Sondra cheered as she hugged her mother, "Momma's gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a big sister! Yay!"

Sasha rushed over to take Trina's hand, "Oh my goodness. Congratulations. We're both expecting. How exciting?" She beamed.

"I know. Albert and I found out last month. And we've been waiting for the perfect time to spread the news. I didn't think we'd be at this location when telling it, but the truth had to come out sooner or later."

"Speaking of sooner or later. It's almost time for the second part of our road trip." Albert reminded everybody, "You dudes still up for it?"

"Are you kidding?" Rudy asked, "After everything we've been through, I could use a vacation. Me, my daughter..." He put an arm around Danielle, "And my new fiancee'"

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. Now, this is what I've been wanting to see. The gang getting back together, everyone meeting each other's wives, fiancee's, and kids. And everybody getting along. Not to mention we've got so much good stuff happening for all of us in the future."

"You're so right, Al..." Trina smiled, giving her husband a kiss, "But before we do anything. Let's go home and rest. Then we can start packing and heading on our trip afterward."

"I still offer to rent an RV," Harold spoke.

With that, everyone started walking towards the van to go home. But as Theo followed, he felt Alya slip her arm into his. He looked at her, and she gave the sweetest smile that made him blush in response. They soon followed the rest of the gang, happy that they would soon be going to have the vacation of a lifetime...

... They hoped...

 **And there you have it. Tons of surprises and moments. Rudy and Donald make up, Rudy apologizes for his past mistakes, and decided to go into the record business and quit as a pimp. Bill decides to go back to school to be a doctor. Bucky offers Russell a job at his store (and a chance to move out of Bill and Cami's home, much to the latter's delight), Alya thanks Theo for protecting her, Everyone thanks Mudfoot for helping the kids out, Rudy proposes to Danielle, and she accepts. And Trina's pregnant!**

 **Wow, that's a lot of surprises and moments.**

 **Next chapter will actually be the epilogue and the end of the story, as we'll get a time skip to see how everyone's been doing since the incident. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this final regular chapter. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	25. Epilogue

**Well, this is it. The last of GHATGA. The gang has been through a lot in this story, but they've made it through. Today, we're gonna have a time skip to see what everybody's been up to since that summer. And we'll get an awesome moment from the kids. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Epilogue

Eight months later...

Things seemed to be the same after Albert reunited with his childhood friends the past summer. There were some major bumps in the road (such as past incidents and a plot involving child slavery), but in the end, things got better and continued to get better.

Today on a nice March afternoon, Albert found himself walking to the junkyard with Theo, Sondra, Trina, and a brand new member of the Robertson family. Jamal Clifford Robertson was born on January 15th and was a healthy and hefty baby boy. Albert just smiled down at his little son as his wife pushed him in the stroller.

"Mom. Dad. I'm just so excited..." Theo said, "I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Me neither!" Sondra giggled, "It's been so long!"

Albert chuckled, "We know. A few of them should be there already..."

Soon, they reached the junkyard and were already greeted by a few familiar friends. Elvin and Nelson, who were now four, ran up to their friends and gave them great big hugs, "Theo! Sondra!" They cheered in unison.

"Hey, little dudes." Theo greeted, "Good to see you again."

The Simmons, Mush, and the Parkers were there as well as Harry, April, and Fuschia joined their friends.

As for Bill and Cami, they walked up to Albert and Trina, "Hey, hey, hey. How's it going?" Albert asked, then added teasingly, "Dr. Cosby."

Bill smiled. He had gone back to the University of Pennsylvania for his doctorate and was now officially Bill Cosby Ph.d. He had recently finished his first successful surgery and earned enough money to get a bigger house for him, his wife, and the twins. Though, they remained in New Haven.

Russell had moved out finally (Cami was jumping for joy) and had gotten an apartment in Providence so that he could be close to his new job at Bucky's Goods (And according to Bill, he was now dating Melba). Speaking of which, the store became quite popular, and more stores opened around the states. Harold continued to be a basketball coach at Harry's school... and was currently seeing Violet, his old girlfriend.

Rudy and Donald's friendship had continued to grow much better, that they visited each other often now. Rudy turned his former house of whores into a recording studio and made his many girls into stars. His relationship with Danielle grew as well, and the wedding would be approaching very soon. Donald also got a job within the studio... as a janitor. But hey, it was a job nonetheless...

As for Alya, she started to become more social. She was allowed to go to the local parks and play, thus making new friends. She would help her father in the recording studio sometimes.

Mush continued teaching kids about speech. It's what he loved.

"So when are we gonna show our folks what we got planned?" Harry asked.

"We gotta wait for Alya." Theo told him, "She's not here yet..."

But as soon as he said that, he heard a voice that made him smile, "We're here!" Everyone turned to see the Davis' entering the junkyard, with Danielle holding something. Albert went to greet them, "Hey, hey, hey. About time you made it."

"Well, you try sitting in traffic for over an hour..." Rudy snorted, "But anyways, we got something for you dudes."

Danielle gave him something, and Albert smiled when he read it.

You are cordially invited

To witness the betroth of

Danielle Simone

and

Rudolph Davis

on the Twenty Fourth of June

at 6:00 PM

In Time Square

"Hey, hey, hey. You got a spot in Time Square?" Albert asked, "That's amazing."

Rudy shrugged, "Well when you make the money like I do... you tend to have access to these certain things."

Trina took a look at Danielle, and smirked, "I see this wedding isn't the only thing you two are looking forward to." She then poked a finger at Danielle's belly, "It's not too big, but I know a baby bump when I see it."

The poofy haired woman blushed, "You caught me. We were hoping to announce it, but you find out pretty quickly. I'm due in August." She then looked down at the two-month-old sitting content in his car seat, "Is that Jamal? Oh, he's so handsome. Congrats."

"He gets it from me..." Albert chuckled, "Now, all we need is..."

"Hey, dudes."

Once again, all turned to the entrance of the junkyard to see Bucky, his _wife_ Sasha, and a new little addition to their small family. Bucky was grinning from ear to ear as he held up the four-month-old for everyone to see, "We want you to meet Janae Isabel Miller. We call her Jan for short."

Harold and Mush had already met Jan, but this was the first time everyone else was seeing her. Immediately, they began gushing over the little girl, as she cooed and smiled.

"She's just precious..." Cami said.

"She looks just like you, Sasha..." Leia added as she reached to touch the infant's curly black hair, "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah. I'm not seeing too much Bucky in her." Bill commented.

Rudy smirked, "Yeah, that's how you know she's beautiful."

Bucky looked sad, but his wife soon came to his defense, "Well, I see a lot of Bucky in my little mijita. She's a perfect mix of both of us." She said, "A beautiful princesa."

Alya had soon joined her friends as she gave Theo a hug, "Nice to see you again, hero." She winked, making him blush again.

"Aw, Alya. We can save the mushy stuff for later. We got a show to put on."

With that, the kids scrambled to get everything ready. Their parents sat in makeshift seats the kids made from junk, and waited in anticipation for whatever was going to happen.

Soon, they started to hear a familiar tune... and soon, Theo slid in front, holding an old microphone.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He greeted, "I ain't Faaaat Albert, but still..."

That's when he began to sing.

 _ **I'm gonna sing a song for you**_

The men smiled brightly when they heard that first line. They instantly knew what they were in for.

 _ **And we're gonna show you a thing or two**_

Donald and Mush grinned when he saw April blowing into a steam pipe, and Fuschia playing a makeshift banjo. Harold was delighted to see Harry strumming on bed springs. Bill and Russell beamed to see Elvin and Nelson playing the trashcan drums and xylophone cans respectively. Bucky chuckled at Sondra on the makeshift organ. Rudy was estastic as Alya strummed her pink and purple electric guitar (stylized with a big 'A') he gifted her for Christmas.

 _ **You'll have some fun now, with me and all the gang**_

 _ **Learning from each other, while we do our thing**_

 _ **Sing it!**_

With that command, the other kids began to join in the singing, having fun as they did so.

 _ **Na na na, gonna have a good time (Hey, hey, hey!)**_

 _ **Na na na, gonna have a good time (Hey, hey, hey!)**_

The gang was so happy for this moment, that they, along with their wives, couldn't help but join in on the fun with the kids. It was an opportunity they couldn't miss out on, now that they were back together.

 _ **Na na na, gonna have a good time (hey, hey, hey!)**_

 _ **Na na na, gonna have a good time (Hey, hey hey!)**_

 _ **Na na na, gonna have a good time (Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy)**_

With that, the number was finished, as everyone began laughing, cheering, and hugging each other. Albert was the one who was the happiest. When he thought he would never get a moment like this ever again... it ended up happening anyway.

And just like he had hoped... they were indeed having a good time.

THE END

 **Well, that's it. That's the end. Thank you guys so much for reading this. I had so much fun writing this. But like all things, it had to come to an end. So, the kids meet up again to put on a show for their folks. Trina has baby Jamal. Rudy and Danielle's wedding will be in Time Square. Bucky and Sasha finally have their baby girl Janae, but they call her Jan. And I gave her that nickname after Jan Crawford, the original voice actor for Bucky and Russell from the old show.**

 **Oh yeah, Danielle's pregnant. More fun surprises.**

 **All in all, everyone seems to be doing well...**

 **... WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?**

 **Okay, okay. But seriously, if I ever come up with a follow up to this, it may be a while before it comes, as I have other stuff to focus on right now. But until that day comes, thanks again for reading. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
